Would We Have Changed
by Chibi-Chanx
Summary: Haruhi is a successful lawyer, and living on her own. After a reunion with the Hosts, she starts to question her relationships with them. Questioning previous romantic relationships she had with two of the hosts, and questioning if she could ever go back to one of them. Will a sickness cause strains in her life that are too large for her to fix?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. So, my friend showed me a singer that she adores called Younha. Of course, my friend can understand everything the singer is saying, but I just like the sound of Korean and Japanese, so I listen to it regardless if I can understand. I started looking different songs by her and I found one. 'Would We Have Changed' it's so amazing and I urge you to listen to it, or read the English translation after reading this. **

**This is almost like a songfic, as in this story is based off of two songs. The one mentioned above, and 'God In This Moment' by Gavin Mikhail.**

* * *

Takashi sat at his desk staring at an e-mail from Kyouya. The contents told him that they were planning a reunion. They hadn't had a group meeting in a couple years, and if they didn't get together soon. Tamaki and the twins were afraid that they wouldn't ever be able to make time. Takashi was torn. He wanted to see them...but he remembered the last time he saw Haruhi. They had been dating in secret during University.

So many nights spent together, studying their Law, that they eventually just developed feelings for each other. Haruhi broke it off with Tamaki before her second year of law. He moved into his fourth, and they started dating shortly after. However, they didn't say anything...but they didn't keep it secret. They didn't change much, just started hanging out a bit more but that was it. So, if they were ever asked they wouldn't deny it, but saw no sense in telling the others. Everyone besides Mitsukuni and Kyouya assumed that they were studying.

He looked over at the picture frame of the Hosts he kept on his desk and reached forwards. Lifting it up he stroked the picture frame with his frame. His mind was made up. He opened his schedule and booked off the date. With his wealth and prestige, he had been able to create law firm from the ground up. A reputable law firm. He had given up his spot as the heir of the Morinozuka fortune and company to pursue his own wealth. Satoshi had taken over the line of Morinozuka Dojo's and the business company of training equipment.

He sent off an email to his friend, saying that he would be there. Short and simple, just like he liked it.

Takashi Morinozuka, the man who is most known for his stoic appearance and his ability to take anything and everything in stride. Was scared. Scared of seeing Haruhi. They had broken up mutually. Still, he was scared his old feelings would resurface and he would regret that they had broken up. He had felt as if he was holding her back from being who she wanted to be, because he was scared of losing her, so he let her go on his own terms. She had felt that he was too hung up in the relationship at times and therefore they talked about it and ended the relationship.

It had gotten to the point where he was too worried about her, and she was too worried about him. He turned his attention back to his work. If his old feelings resurfaced, he would hide them. Just like he had when she was dating Tamaki. It was that hard, right?

* * *

Haruhi left the office, pulling her keys from her briefcase. She opened the door to her car and climbed inside. She started it and then sat as the car warmed. Her case had gone off without a hitch and she had defended her witness thoroughly. The process was easy and quick and they won in a matter of a few days. Those who had worked tirelessly with her to help her offered to take her out for drinks, but she politely declined. There were things she had to take care of at home, and her father and his boyfriend would be visiting the same night.

As she drove home, she smiled. Happy that she had won the case. The man had been wrongly accused of killing another man. She had found evidence that the murder was the person who told the police about the murder. It all played through and she was glad that she had been on the right side of the law. Sometimes there were times that she knew the person was guilty, and tried to figure out a way out of the situation. She didn't want an innocent person to be sent to jail, and she didn't want a guilty person to be freed.

Her house, well actually apartment, was much larger than the one she and her father use to share. It was actually a studio apartment with two floors. The upper floor was where her bedroom/study was located looking out over the city. You could see up into the second floor, as there was nothing really separating it, save a wire railing to keep people from falling down. Haruhi locked the door behind her and headed into the bathroom to change into something more relaxing. She wore a pair of cut off jeans and a pale shirt before pinning her hair away from her face. She left and started to clean up. Lifting up a book from her table, she paused as something fluttered out.

Kneeling down she picked it up and opened the paper. It was a picture. Crinkled. It was a picture of Haruhi sleeping with her textbook on her stomach and Takashi moving to take the textbook from her hands. The look on his face made Haruhi stopped. Her fingers clenched the picture. She stood up and tossed the picture into the garbage, but noticed writing on the back. Takashi's writing.

'_God in This Moment – Gavin Mikhail'_

That was all. She took it out and went over to her laptop. She checked her email and paused. Seeing the message from Kyouya she replied that she'd be there, not caring either way. Then she googled the song, and sat there. After listening to it she looked at the lyrics and read through them. She leaned back and took a deep breath then she chewed on her lip.

The bell rang before she could focus entirely on what this meant to her, what it had meant to him. She closed the window before quickly tossing the picture into the fire. Partially regretting it, and almost reaching to pull it back out, but stopped and headed over to the door to meet her father's new boyfriend.

* * *

The six male hosts stood in Kyouya's mansion. There were business partners around them catching, drinking wine and eating small hors d'oeuvre's. The twins wished to flit off somewhere and hang out, but they resisted the urge to cause trouble. Some of their own business partners were in the mix. It would be bad if they went home before the party even began. Kaoru kept murmuring to his brother about how ill some of the women were dressed

"Mother," Tamaki whined quietly, not wanting to bring attention to himself, "I thought we were going to have a fun outing."

"This is a fun outing, is it not?" Kyouya asked, daring the ex-president to say otherwise. He sipped on the champagne and checked his watch. "Maybe Haruhi would've been here on time if it were..."

"Haru-chan is coming," Mitsukuni spoke up popping a small pastry into his mouth. He wiped it with a napkin before smiling, "She's stuck in traffic."

"Tsk," Kyouya muttered, "She bothers to tell you, but not the host of this party?"

"Master Kyouya," a servant spoke up and whispered into his ear. Then bowed and disappeared back into the crowd. Kyouya sighed.

"Finally, that girl knows how to-"

"Have a fashionably late entrance?" Haruhi asked walked up beside him with a smile, "You should be saying 'It's a good thing she agreed to even come to this dumb party'." Kyouya scowled at her, but gave her a hug regardless. When they pulled away she raised her eyebrow, "I wouldn't miss this party for the world, Kyouya, and you might start adding to my debt."

The group broke out into a quiet laugh. Haruhi noted how they had matured. Normally they wouldn't have cared if the others attending the party heard their laughter, or found it rude. She turned to Tamaki and gave him a hug, "Long time no see, Sempai."

"Haruhi, call me Tamaki! We are not in school anymore!" Tamaki replied with a smile, and kissed her cheek politely. She nodded before moving onto the twins. She gave them each a hug, and asked them how their projects were coming along, after a brief answer, she moved onto the two eldest hosts.

"Haru-chan!" Mitsukuni exclaimed, hugging Haruhi tightly, and she knew if they were someplace else, and she wasn't wearing a dress, he would've swung her around. She laughed and hugged him back. Thankful they were all back together. When she got to the last host, she didn't meet his eyes at first. When she did she drew in a sharp breath. Everyone reacted at the noise and then Takashi finally smiled. A soft, warm smile that made her insides melt. She hugged him, and he hugged her back.

"I missed you," he whispered quietly into her ear as she pulled away. She gave him a sad smile and nodded. '_I missed you as well._

**Edit: Thank you mtnikolle for some grammar correction!**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember: I won't update if you don't post a review! I don't want to update something that no one likes.**

"Just ride out the party, it shouldn't take too long," Kyouya spoke noting the look of irritation that crossed even Tamaki's face. Haruhi touched his arm, giving him a look.

"Why did you schedule our reunion during one of your business ventures?" Haruhi asked, raising her eyebrow. "If I had known you were planning this, I would've suddenly been too busy to join."

"Blame Tamaki, he refused to move the date. Even though I said I had something previously scheduled for today," Kyouya replied, before placing a hand on Haruhi's lower back. "Speaking of business, I hear you have been doing rather well," he started, guiding her away from the others. She nodded her head. "My previous offer still stands join with the Ootori law firm. You'll have your own office, and be very well paid."

Haruhi shook her head, "I am doing fine in my current law firm, if I ever reconsider, and you'll be the first I contact."

"You're not accomplishing all you could if you were working for a high, more reputable law firm, Haruhi," he spoke in a persuasive voice. Haruhi let out a sigh, "Your law firm is headed by a very strong man, who I happen to appreciate very much. However, he's my competition as much as a friend."

"Sorry, Kyouya," Haruhi pulled away with a smile, "I am not about to reconsider."

"Then perhaps there is another matter we should discuss," his tone changed from a friendly conversation to a more serious note. She let out an inaudible sigh and nodded; he guided her out to the balcony and turned towards her. "I was able to easily take the business from my eldest brother, Yuuichi."

"You are able to take a lot of things from a lot of people very easily," Haruhi spoke in an amused tone, looking out over his grounds. "I mean, besides me from my firm."

"You are very hard to persuade, in a lot of ways," he spoke with a soft chuckle, "My other offer still stands, Haruhi," his voice lowered, in an almost seductive tone. Haruhi turned towards him sharply.

"My answer still stands," she replied tensely, "Remember that time at the beach? You were defending Tamaki; you care about his friendship with you more than you care to admit."

"You broke up with him," Kyouya brush aside her words, "You tried to care for him like that long term, it didn't work out and he accepted it. You chose to date Takashi, and he broke up with you because-"

Haruhi slapped him across the face at that point. She took a deep breath, "For your information, he didn't break up with me. It was a mutual break up, for both our benefits. Also, just because I am single, doesn't mean I want to keep hoping in and out of relationships with the other hosts."

She turned and stormed back into the party. Seething with anger. How dare he? Assuming things and trying to claim her as another one of his 'assets.' She accepted a flute of champagne from one of the waiters and stood beside Mitsukuni. The older man could tell she was upset and gave her a hug. "What happened?" he asked quietly when he pulled away. Haruhi downed half the flute and sighed irritated.

"Kyouya is still trying to get me to switch law firms, on top of that, he's still trying to get me to accept that business marriage proposal shit he's been 'offering' since my second year of university," Haruhi groaned looking at him, pleading for him to do something, but not asking for help. Mitsukuni smiled at her, but didn't offer her advice, knowing she wouldn't accept it otherwise. She finished the rest of the flute and shook her head. She wouldn't drink anymore, knowing that she had to drive herself home.

However, after more stressful situations, Haruhi had another flute. Then another. Then another. At that point. The twins could tell Haruhi was drunk, even if she wasn't as dramatic as her father when she was. The party was dying down and people were starting to leave. The twins kept Haruhi away from everyone until the last person left. Kyouya joined the group and saw the state the female host was in.

"Takashi, you should take Haru-chan home," Mitsukuni spoke, looking at his cousin with concern. Haruhi shook her head.

"I can drive myself home," she spoke, opening her purse and pulling out her keys. Takashi immediately took them from her and held them out of her reach.

"You're drunk," he replied looking down at her with a concerned look. She shook her head again. Tamaki began to rant off Haruhi's ear about her lack of responsibility.

"Tono," The twins started, "She's not even listening, and she probably won't remember it."

"I'll take her home then!" Tamaki stated, but noticed that Takashi was already ushering the woman to the door. Saying goodbye to Kyouya. "Wait! Mori-senpai!"

The older man paused, glancing back and staring stoically. Waiting for Tamaki to say something. However, at that moment, Haruhi lost balance and she let out a squeak when she missed the step. Takashi quickly grabbed her and righted her, however, she whimpered when she put pressure on her foot. He lifted her up and headed to her car. Tamaki didn't bother chasing after them, no one did. Especially with the look that Mitsukuni gave them, such an evil look. One that said 'You make a move, and I'll crush you.'

Haruhi was sitting in the passenger seat, her shoes beside her and her head resting against the window. Takashi had figured out how to work her GPS and hit the 'Return Home' button, and was able to drive her home. It took some prodding, and quite some searching, but Haruhi remembered the code for the garage and then found the ticket to place on her dashboard so the parking guard would know her car belonged there.

Takashi climbed out and went around to her side; he lifted her up and carried her up the stairs and to her room. She took out the keys, and when she dropped them she started giggling. Takashi gave her a questioning look and then lifted them and handed them to her so she could open the door. When she entered, she was limping. He lifted her up and placed her on the couch, he knelt before her and lifted her foot to examine her ankle. It was swollen and red. She had twisted it.

He moved into her kitchen and got some ice. He walked back over after wrapping the ice in a towel and laid her down, placing the ice over her ankle. When he stood up, she grabbed his wrist. "I want to take a shower," she informed him, her eyes trying to focus on her face. He nodded, lifting her up again and bringing her into the washroom. He placed her on the lip of the tub before getting her a towel and moving to leave. She grabbed his wrist again. "Can you undo my zipper?" she giggled, he frowned at this but then found her zipper and zipped it down. When she started to undress in front of him, he blushed and quickly left the room. Avoiding looking at her.

He sat in the living room as the shower started and she sang drunkenly. He shook his head slightly. He had never seen her drunk before, and didn't really want to see her drunk again. She was not as loud as her father, but she was different, and he didn't like it. Takashi wanted to talk to Haruhi seriously when she wasn't drunk. He noted the pad on the fridge and got up. Writing a note on it. Brief and short. So she would know it was him. The water cut off in the shower and he headed over. "Takashi-kun," she called, "Can you get me some clothes?" he let out an agreeing noise, "Okay, they are up stairs in the drawers."

Takashi nodded and headed up the stairs; he spotted the drawers and opened it. The first drawer contained underwear. Takashi didn't notice it, but he didn't even blush or feel guilty when he opened the drawer. He did grab a pair of panties for her, randomly, before closing the drawer and opening another. There were oversized shirts that he gathered where for her to sleep in. He headed back downstairs and handed her the clothes, after she slipped them on, he carried her upstairs and slid the blankets over her.

He went downstairs, finding some pain medication and some water. When he brought it back upstairs, Haruhi was staring at him curiously. He placed the medication beside her bed and offered her the water, "Drink."

She took the water from him gently and took a deep drink from it. When she finished drinking she reached up and stroked his face, he tensed. "You're guarded..." she whispered softly, he could smell the champagne on her breathe and kept reminding himself not to act if she tried anything. "Why don't you stay the night?"

"You're drunk," he replied simply, moving to stand up.

"I didn't mean in my bed," Haruhi giggled, causing Takashi to blush lightly, "Sleep on the couch," she waved downstairs and smiled, "There are some blankets in the closet," she commented before touching his face again. He tensed once again, and when she moved forwards, eyes closing. He stood up.

"Alright," he took the water from her and made her lay down. He pulled the blanket up before heading down the stairs and grabbing a blanket. He lay down quickly, wanting to get that day over with; he wanted to talk to a conscious Haruhi, not a drunk one.


	3. Chapter 3

Haruhi woke up with a piercing headache. She rolled over and cracked open her eyes. Her apartment was dark, she couldn't remember coming home, but she smelt her shampoo and knew she had taken a shower. Her ankle flared when she moved it, and after investigating she found it was swollen. There were pain medication beside her table, along with a glass of water. Someone had helped her home. That much was sure. She quickly took the medication and slowly downed the drink.

She got up and walked down the stairs, well more like stumbled and limped. Her eyes landed on a familiar arm that was slumped over the side of the couch. She limped over and looked down, seeing Takashi. Her heart stopped and her breath caught. She shook his shoulder gently. His eyes flickered open after a moment. He looked up at her before focusing and sitting up.

"What are you doing?" she questioned staring at him as he started folding up the blanket.

"Folding," he replied commenting on the most obvious thing. She sighed, wondering if he was avoiding the actual question and decided to be more precise.

"Here..." she waved around her apartment. He turned to look at her.

"You don't remember last night?" he questioned as he tucked the blanket into the closet, Haruhi didn't know if she liked the fact that he seemed casual in her house. She shook her head and he walked into the kitchen.

"What happened?" she questioned, and when he started to pull out food she shook her head, "What are you doing?"

"Cooking, your injured," he nodded to her ankle before lifting her up and putting her on the breakfast bar stool. He was making her a simple breakfast, something he remembered she liked from when they were dating.

"What happened last night?" she questioned again, leaning against the counter and rubbing her head. "Did I embarrass myself?"

"Not at the party," he said quietly after a moment and then placed the toast and fruit in front of her. He would've made her eggs, but they might've made her headache worse. He placed a glass of water down and smiled at her.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi demanded quickly, grabbing his hand before he pulled away. "What happened?"

Takashi's face grew stoic again, "You wanted to take a shower-"

"Oh my god!" Haruhi's face went red, "I didn't ask you to join you or anything did I?" Takashi quickly shook her head, and she released a sigh.

"You attempted to strip in front of me," he added after a moment, not wanting to hide anything from her, just in case she remembered. He didn't want to be seen as a pervert. Haruhi buried her face into her hands and let out an embarrassed groan.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Takashi," she mumbled and bowed her head, "You should probably get to work, though."

Takashi opened his mouth, as if he was about to say something. Instead, he nodded, and took his jacket and left without saying goodbye. Haruhi stared after him and frowned. She wondered why he didn't say goodbye, but began to chew the toast and called in sick for work. They wouldn't care if she missed a day. There were no cases she had to work on today.

She rubbed her shoulder after she finished eating. Getting up she washed her dishes and looked at the note on the fridge.

_Haruhi,_

_Drink plenty of water._

_I'm sorry._

_Takashi_

Haruhi took the note off and stared at it. Confused as to why he was apologizing. She tossed the note out since she read it.

She brushed her hair and teeth. When she stared at her reflection, she sighed. Kyouya had reminded her of his marriage proposal, and she had flirted with Takashi last night. Even if she couldn't remember, she knew he wouldn't lie about that sort of thing. She rubbed her eyes and turned off the light. Heading back into the living room and sitting down after grabbing a glass of water.

It had been a few years since she had seen many of them. Maybe she should start talking to them again, it might down her some good. Right? She would be able to talk to them without having to get drunk. She would turn into her father. No, she couldn't make time to hang out with them. She was too busy at work. Not busy enough to go in that day, but she was too busy. Yes...

Who was she kidding?

She missed them all, she wanted to continue hanging out with them, and if she needed to, she could always cut back on the time she spent at the office. It was still a full time job, but she didn't need to isolate herself from everyone.

She let out a laugh; she could even try and get back into the dating scene. Maybe go out with Mei to a nice bar? Kasanoda wouldn't be too against that, Mei was rather scary without her Yakuza boyfriend. Haruhi stared at the glass of water in her hand and took a sip. Yes. She would like to try that. Now that she was more knowledgeable about the real world.

It would piss Kyouya off, and she giggled at the thought. Him knowing that she was going out to find someone to date.

She paused. Wouldn't it bug Takashi? No...she thought, They broke up in mutual earnest.

Did they? Or did he agree to it because she thought they needed it? Guilt suddenly filled her mind. She had been away from them for too long, she opened her laptop and ignored the pounding of her headache when the light flashed. She dimmed the light before continuing on. She emailed them all, asking to hang out separately. Even Kyouya, even though she would much rather skip him. However, if he knew she was requesting to spend time with them all and she didn't ask him. He would be angry.

After she sent them off, she leaned back and smiled. Yes. That would do. She was ready to go back to that life that she avoided for so long because of Kyouya and Takashi. It was so silly.

**Who should she hang out with first? I am going to make Kyouya 2****nd**** last, and then Takashi last. Also, I want to know if she should end up with Kyouya or Takashi? Why would she only end up with one of those two? Because:**

**I won't make her end up with Tamaki, since she fell out of love with him completely. Mitsukuni is married at this point. Finally, the twins don't stay long enough in Japan for long enough periods to actually be considered for a relationship with Haruhi (Kaoru is a fashion designer so he's always travelling to Europe and Hikaru goes with him usually or goes to America to help with game design because he's a game designer).**

**So vote on my page or in the review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So far, it looks like Takashi is winning with about 6-1 (the poll on my page included).**

* * *

Tamaki was ecstatic when he received the email from Haruhi inviting him over. He planned the entire day out before he even sent the email in return. Haruhi wanted to hang out with him! Alone! Maybe he did have another shot at her after all! He spent many times after Haruhi had broken up with him wondering what happened between them. They had gotten back from Boston and everything went smoothly. He graduated school, and she still loved him. He was beginning to think about asking her father for her hand in marriage, and then she said it wasn't working out.

At first, he thought she was joking...

"_Haru~hi!" Tamaki called out, waving to her from his seat. She looked up at him and smiled, waving back. She headed towards him after getting a drink from the front desk. She held the steaming cup of coffee in her hands as he chattered away about his trip to Italy with his father. Occasionally she would smile and laugh at his antics, but the blonde wasn't stupid. Something was off. When he faded into silence after telling a joke, he watched as she stroked her cup with her finger. "Did you miss me?" he asked, pinching her cheek lightly with a smile._

"_Yeah," Haruhi replied, looking up at him with a smile. "Tamaki...we need to talk."_

_Tamaki's heart jumped into his throat, her tone and she didn't say 'Sempai'. He nodded, moving closer to the table and staring over at her intently. She swallowed and then took a sip of the coffee. Her fingers moved over her lips uncertainly, her eyes flickered for something to look for. Her hair fell across her eyes, and she shoved it away. _

"_I think that we shouldn't continue this anymore," she said quietly, Tamaki fell silent. Not knowing what she meant._

"_We could go for a drive-"_

"_I meant dating," Haruhi said softly, interrupting him. Her caramel eyes flickered to his, and he saw the sadness in them. He swallowed and then laughed awkwardly._

"_You're just joking, right? Toying with me," he moved to kiss her cheek but she pulled away and picked at her fingers. He paused then and backed away from her. "Why?"_

"_I don't feel the same way anymore..." she explained, looking at him. "I think my love for you has shifted to that of a brother recently, not for a boyfriend..."_

"_I'll stop going on long trips!" Tamaki quickly said, hoping that she was just irritated that he kept going on trips with his father for business. He didn't want to lose her. She shook her head._

"_That's not it," she replied, "I should miss you way more than I do; I should be aching to call you and jumping to the phone when you call. I don't...I wish I would but I can't force myself to..."_

Tamaki was pulled from his memory and he sat in the back of the limousine. He wondered why she did break up with him. There seemed to be more that she wanted to say, but he didn't push her. He didn't want to lose her over their break up. Of course, at first it was awkward. However, Haruhi constantly contacted him trying to get over the awkwardness.

The limo pulled to a stop and the door opened. Tamaki climbed out and straightened his clothes. He had a small gift for her, nothing big and fancy. He couldn't be doing those things anymore. He had bought her a book that he knew she was interested in, but hadn't bought it yet. He climbed the steps into the apartment complex, took the elevator up to her floor, and quickly found her room.

He raised his hand and knocked. When she answered, he shouted her name and quickly hugged her tightly. She struggled for a moment, unsure of who it was, but when she saw him. She hugged him back and then closed the door. "Sorry, I thought you were coming over later," she said with a smile, tugging at her messy hair. His cheeks heated, she looked so cute with bed head. "I'll be just a second."

"Haruhi! I brought you something," Tamaki called out and handed her the book covered with some wrapping paper. Haruhi stared at it before carefully unwrapping it. She smiled when she saw the title. "I was going to bring you chocolates, but Kyouya said that I shouldn't."

"This is great, thank you, Senp- I mean Tamaki," she gave him a hug before placing it on the counter and heading into the bathroom. He looked around her apartment and instantly started to snoop. When she came back out, he blushed again.

She was wearing clothes he had never seen her wear before. A green dress with a black thin belt at her waist and black leggings. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and her bangs pinned slightly to the side. She smiled at him as she picked up a purse and looked over at him expectantly. "Where are we going?"

He grabbed her shoulders and his eyes went all starry. She knew he was having an inner fantasy and pulled away from him slightly. "Uh, Tamaki?" she spoke but he was still in the middle of imagining them dating again. She let out an impatient sigh and touched his shoulders. "Where are we going?" she repeated. It took him a second but he pulled himself out of his delusion and into reality.

"Oh! I thought we could go see that new movie that came out – The Hobbit! Then we'll go to the park and have a lovely stroll and then go shopping at the commoners market for a while!" Tamaki replied happily, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door. She nodded, agreeing with his suggestion. There was no harm in that. They were going as just friends, and if he tried anything, she would probably just either act as if he didn't do anything, or move so he became uncomfortable with the situation.

They climbed into the limo and drove on. Tamaki was excited the entire day. Clutching her and pointing things out. He was happy that he was spending time with Haruhi again, and everything was just so different now that he had an entire new outlook on the commoner things at the market. The movie was uneventful; Tamaki didn't try anything more than sharing popcorn with her. However, she made sure she ate before he came over so that she had an excuse not to share popcorn with him.

They walked through the park, eating ice cream and catching up.

"I have a big case coming up," Haruhi sighed when he asked her how her work was coming along. "A man is accused of killing his wife," she murmured, knowing that she couldn't give too much more information besides that to him. Her rival for this case was that of the Ootori law branch. Tamaki looked at her with disgust.

"Did he do it?" he asked quietly as they sat down on a bench to enjoy the afternoon sun.

"Not from the evidence my partners and I have collected," Haruhi replied taking a small bite of her ice cream. "How are you doing? Have you taken over your father's business yet?"

"No, I'm scheduled to start in the New Year. I'm a little nervous," Tamaki spoke, suddenly pulling out a sharpie and writing the kanji for 'Beauty' on his palm. Haruhi began waving her hands, trying to get him to calm down.

"Tamaki, I think you'll be a great business head!" she replied in her haste to get him to stop freaking out. Tamaki wrapped his arm around her waist and went into full host mode. He gave her one of his dashing truthful smiles. He spewed out some romantic nonsense, and Haruhi gave him a blank look. "If you keep this up, I might have to revoke my promise to keep in contact with you."

Before she knew it, he was sitting by a tree, cultivating a mushroom farm on the side of the tree. Haruhi let out an exasperated sigh and stood up. Smoothing her skirt down and walked over to him. "Would you like to join me for dinner?" Haruhi asked, knowing that if she didn't turn this around to be positive, Tamaki might be in a sour mood the next they hung out.

Tamaki instantly perked up.

* * *

Haruhi stood in the kitchen, mixing ingredients together. Tamaki stood up from snooping in her bookshelf. "Haruhi!" he called holding up a photo album, "Can I look at these?"

"Yeah, sure," Haruhi called over her shoulder, glancing back to see what he was asking. She went back to cooking and ignoring him as he opened the album. He shifted through the pictures. All of her in university. Most of them were clearly taken by the twins. There were plenty of her studying and a few of her on vacation with the twins, or the cousins.

There was a picture at the start of each of her university years with her holding her course textbooks, each year they got more plentiful. Tamaki noticed something, half way through her second year, Takashi showed up in the pictures more often. He stayed silent and when he flipped the page, he saw a picture taken by Mitsukuni with himself in the middle. Takashi had his arm around Haruhi's shoulder and he saw her hand clutching at his waist. A faint blush on both of their cheeks.

There was a picture of Haruhi and Takashi kissing that caused Tamaki's hands to quickly close the album. He sat there, looking at the album and Haruhi. Then he opened, to see if his eyes were deceiving him. He flipped through the rest, seeing more pictures that Mitsukuni had taken of the couple. Secretly at the time. Until he gave them to Haruhi before the end of her third university year. Tamaki closed the album and placed it on the table. Unsure of what to think of this information.

Haruhi called him for dinner and he quickly hurried over. Going back to his dramatic self. Halfway through dinner, Tamaki changed the subject suddenly. "Haruhi, did you ever date anyone after me?"

"Hm?" Haruhi asked, looking up from her noodles and pausing. She tilted her head to the side, in her cute way. Tamaki nearly blushed, but then thought back to the group gathering they had the other day. When Takashi had brought Haruhi home. Where they still dating?

"Did you ever date anyone after me?" he repeated the question, smiling at her. She paused and then slowly nodded. "Who?"

"Mori-senpai..." she answered truthfully. Tamaki choked on his noodles. Haruhi stood up and patted him on the back, "What's the matter?"

"I didn't expect you to answer me," he said truthfully, wiping his mouth with a towel. "Are you still dating him?" Haruhi shook her head after a moment. Unsure if she should really be talking to Tamaki about this. "Why not?"

"I'd rather not say," she whispered going back to eating her noodles. Tamaki stood up.

"Did he violate you? Oh, my poor daughter! Come here!" Tamaki hugged her tightly before pointing at her, "I shall get revenge for you!"

Haruhi was flustered for the first time in a long while, and she couldn't tell him that was not why they were dating as he grabbed his jacket, gave her a hug, and was out the door within a few seconds. She was half standing by the time the door slammed shut. Her arm extended out towards the door and a look of horror across her face.

"I shouldn't have said anything..."


	5. Chapter 5

Haruhi woke up, her head groggy and her mind void of what happened the previous day. She pushed herself onto her elbows and shifted her clock to check the time. After making note that it was still early enough, she got up and began dressing. She just finished getting ready, having left the bathroom, when her cell phone rang. She answered it as she looked in her fridge. "Moshi moshi, Fujioka Haruhi speaking," she spoke.

"Haruhi," Kyouya spoke, assuming the girl knew it was him, "You know how much I love getting phone calls from Tamaki at four in the morning about how our daughter is being molested by some man?"

"Heh," Haruhi straightened, stretching, "As much as I love listening to him complain about how I don't give him enough fatherly love?"

"I probably think worse of it than you," Kyouya said coolly, she could tell he was irritated by the fact that he was woken up. "Now explain to me why are you being molested by Takashi?"

Haruhi cleared up the misunderstanding quickly, "Can you please knock some sense into him? He won't ever listen to me about these sorts of things. Just gets some messed up fantasy in his mind. You'd think he'd be too old for those pervy thoughts," Haruhi stuck out her tongue as she poured some coffee into a mug and added some milk.

"Under one condition, when we 'hang out'" he said the latter words with a faint disgusted tone, as if it was too low for him to say that, "We call it a date?"

Haruhi paused, thinking it over; there wasn't much harm in that was there? "If I say yes, you better not bring anything about changing my employers, or marriage," Haruhi countered, knowing how he worked. Everything had to be lain down like a business deal or he wouldn't understand where they were coming from. They soon ended the conversation and Haruhi finished getting ready for work.

She smiled as the others in the office left. Finishing gathering her items, she pulled on her jacket and left the office. There was a familiar orange haired man standing outside. Haruhi walked up beside him and stood there, he hadn't noticed her yet. On the other hand, he might be blatantly ignoring her. "Your jacket doesn't go with that outfit," Haruhi murmured with a smile, not sure, if that saying was true.

Kaoru turned to her, obviously offended, but smiled when he saw her. He gave her a hug and pulled away. "Thank god I got the right office," he spoke up softly, then added "You wouldn't know fashion if it bit you in the nose," he replied, crossing his arms. She giggled and shook her head.

"If you are insulting my fashion taste, I'll have you look again," she did a small turn and raised her eyebrow, "Hitachiin line."

"The suit I gave you for your last birthday!" Kaoru spoke up with glee, and then offered his arm to her. "Let us go, my fashion princess!" he spoke, she gladly took his arm and they walked down the street. She was really glad that she was hanging out with them again. It was so long.

"So, where are we going?" she asked him after they had been walking for a while. "Even though I may be dressing more to suit your guys' tastes, that don't mean I like walking in heels," she spoke, wincing for effect. Kaoru sighed, brushing his bangs from his face.

"Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi, and how many times do I need to tell you? You're supposed to wear the gel insoles to keep your feet from feeling the full blow of heel pain!" Kaoru tsked, but laughed as they continued down the street. Haruhi smiled up at him and shook her head. She wondered if Tamaki had called him as well, but didn't want to ask. "Here we are!"

Haruhi looked up at the store. It was a cafe. Haruhi honestly expected this to be more of a Honey-senpai place to go, but followed him in nonetheless. They ordered their type of coffee. Haruhi getting a strawberry frappuccino, which wasn't really a coffee, and Kaoru getting some fancy type of drink. How he put it 'a blonde roast decaffe macchiato over ice'. They ordered some small pastries, went out, and sat in the sun. Watching the people walk past them.

Haruhi was shown different folders of Kaoru's work, new fashion lines, . A few girls saw him and hurried over. Asking him about his work. Kaoru waved at Haruhi proudly. "I started working on a line of new business wear, a comfortable feminine look," he started then added, "For those who have to work for long times and don't feel comfortable in a skirt."

Haruhi smirked, raising her drink to her lips to hide it. That was an understatement. The girls bolstered on, complimenting him on his work before giggling and walking away. Under their breath, Haruhi heard one of them say 'He's so handsome the rumors he's gay can't be true!'

Haruhi paused, curiously staring after them. Then looked at Kaoru with a curious look. "You're gay?"

"What?" he said, looking up at her in shock his eyes wide. "What makes you say that?"

"There are rumors apparently that you are," she mused, happy that she was able to get him flustered. It had been so long since they had been under the others skin. He looked at her before biting into his pastry. After taking a sip of his coffee, he cleared his throat.

"Yes, there are _rumors_ that I am gay. I have never really had a problem with people thinking that I am," Kaoru mused thinking, leaning back in his chair, "However, that was before me and Hikaru wanted to be seen separately and actually started trying to date. Maybe I am gay," he said after a moment, "I've never really considered that, I'm not really attracted to many girls..."

Haruhi patted his arm and smiled, "If you are, then I'm sure no one will have a problem with it," she replied earnestly. "On the note of annoying rumors, has Tamaki spoken to you...er...recently?"

"Hm? Oh, he called last night, blabbering on about something. I was too exhausted to even care and fell asleep in the middle of the conversation," Kaoru waved his hand sipping his drink. "Why? What is he saying?"

"He saw some photos of when I was studying with Takashi during our years as a student and assumed he was molesting me," Haruhi chuckled softly, shaking her head. Kaoru stared at her curiously, then moved his chair closer to the table and leaned his head in his palm and smiled.

"You mean the one where you and Mori-senpai are kissing?" he questioned curiously. Haruhi choked on her drink, and he had to pat her back. She wiped her mouth on a napkin after her body stopped reacting to almost choking. "Haha, calm down, Haruhi. I've known for a long time."

"How'd you know?" she asked, then paused, "How the hell did you see those pictures?" she demanded, looking at him. She was sure she had tucked her photos into the album and hid them from everyone before she moved out.

Kaoru looked at her with a smile, "You opened our world, Haruhi," he said softly, then brushed his fingers over his lips as he thought. "I think I first noticed that you were into Mori-senpai when you would make sure you always made it to study sessions, when before you would occasionally cancel them. You would always blush slightly," he reached forwards and touched her cheek with the tips of her finger, "Whenever we teased you about dating him, Hikaru never assumed you were dating him. Just played along," he lowered his fingers and lifted his drink again.

Haruhi was silent. Studying her old friend. At the moment, he looked older than normal. She noted the slight bags under his golden eyes. His hair was a bit frazzled, even if his style was very haphazardly anyways. His lips were slightly chapped, as if he wasn't drinking enough water or had been sick recently. His fingers, which were always clean and perfect, and small cuts and pinpricks from where he had been sewing and cutting.

"You're not angry that I didn't say anything?" she said after a moment, her eyes flickering down to the pastry that was nearly completely eaten. Kaoru was silent for a while before sighing.

"At first I was really pissed off you hadn't said anything, but that is when I realized. You are you, and Mori-senpai is well...Mori..." he stated, and then elaborated a bit more when she glanced at him in confusion. "You are rather blunt, but are pretty oblivious. He is more...knowing of people's feelings but is really secretive...almost in a shy way. You wouldn't have noticed that we didn't know, you would've told us if we asked, he would've been aware that we didn't know, but didn't want to say anything because he knew how we felt about you. If he were to come up to us and say 'Haruhi and I are dating' then we would've freaked out, and Hikaru would've been incredibly angry that he lost you to someone else, again, and Tamaki would've assumed that you dumped him for Mori-senpai."

"You are more in tune with what is going on than I give you credit for," Haruhi giggled, shaking her head. He laughed along with her and finished up his drink. The night was falling by the time they finished speaking. Kaoru offered his arm again and walked her home, it wasn't that far, but it was pitch black by the time they reached her apartment.

He kissed her cheek and smiled at her, "You should tell Hikaru about the fact you dated Mori-senpai when you hang out with him tomorrow," Kaoru advised, "He'd be hurt if he figures out much later down the road..."

"I will, I promise. I just hope he takes it as calmly as you did," Haruhi let out a sigh and gave him a quick hug before waving at him.

"Oh! Are we still on for seeing that Broadway show?" Kaoru asked, raising his eyebrow, "I need to bring a date and I have an outfit that just screams 'Haruhi better freaking wear me'."

"Yes, when is it again?" Haruhi asked, digging her planner out of her briefcase and entering in the date he told her before holding it and smiling at him. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Haruhi, before you go, I just want to say something!" Kaoru grabbed her arm, looking dramatic, "Did you barf on Mori-senpai's shoes after you left the party?"

Haruhi was flustered, something that was not easily accomplished. Kaoru cracked a grin before taking off back towards the cafe. Haruhi flipped him off half-heartedly, knowing that he couldn't see her finger anyways. A grin crept onto her face as she walked up the steps to her apartment building.

As she entered, she sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Not everything has to be about my previous relationship. First Tamaki, then Kaoru...I should just get another boyfriend just so no one will comment on my old relationships," she spoke to herself as she placed her keys and her cell phone by her bed and got some clothes out. "They don't talk to me about my relationship with Tamaki anymore, they use to all the time when we first broke up. Then it got too weird and we stopped." She let out a sigh.

"Love is illogical, it doesn't have any sense of uniformity and it's rather bogus. Making my insides turn to mush," she stared at the mirror into her caramel eyes and sighed, "Making me feel like I'm lying in cool grass after a hot day. Making me feel like I'm in a comfy warm bed during a cold day. Fucking love..." she trailed off and a name popped up in her mind. After she washed her face with cool water, and she glanced back into the mirror she sighed. "That feeling when I would look into his eyes and a smile would creep up until I couldn't contain it."

She turned on the shower and climbed into the freezing temperature. "Fucking love," she grumbled as the cool pelting water felt like whips of ice against her skin.

**Hey. Should Kaoru actually be gay? Should he end up with someone? If you guys decide a girl, then I'll be asking further questions about that ^^**

**In addition, I based the twin's looks after Bisco Hatori's 'future' looks in Volume 18 of the Manga. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I am not sure about which suffix Haruhi would use for her boss, but I used –sama because it is a respectable title for someone who is higher ranking, and –san just seems too informal. **

Hikaru stared up at the building and tsked, he walked up the steps with his hand in his pocket. Someone passed him and then paused. "Hikaru?" a voice questioned, the dark haired twin turned around and saw a longhaired woman staring up at him. He recognized the outfit as his brother's creation, before he recognized the owner. "I thought we were meeting at the park?"

"Oh," Hikaru blushed and rubbed his neck, "Kaoru said you had something to talk about."

Haruhi just smiled at him and waved him down, "It's not important, something in the past that happened that doesn't affect the present in anyway," she explained as he headed down the steps and followed her. She held out her hand and he cautiously took it. Without hesitation, she led him towards the park, her hand holding his lightly.

He was silent before he worked up the nerve to speak, "You are looking more feminine than usual..." he commented, looking at her clothes. He hadn't seen her in the longest time, and therefore he didn't know that her style had changed to encompass her professional attire.

"What is with you and your brother?" Haruhi let out a sigh, stopping as they entered the park. She placed a fist on her hip and looked up at him. "I haven't seen you two in years and the first thing you both comment on is my looks."

Hikaru threw his hands up immediately, "Well, when you start dressing in a fashionable way, what do you think we'll say?"

Haruhi thought on it before sighing and letting her hand fall from her hip and she smiled up at him. "Let's stop talking about my looks, alright? How is your business coming along?" she questioned, beginning to walk with him.

"Good..." Hikaru trailed off, sticking his hands into his pockets and stared at the ground in front of him. "This has been bugging me for a while. I feel like shit for not keeping in contact with you guys-"

"Our friendship isn't one-sided," Haruhi interrupted, glancing over at him, "You should be equally angry and guilty. Angry at me for not calling you or emailing, and guilty that you didn't do either of those things as well."

Hikaru laughed, the tension easing, "I suppose then we should make it up to each other," he pinched her cheek and tossed his arm over her shoulder. He kept tossing glances down at her. Wanting to comment on her looks, even though she thought it was best not to speak of them. Eventually, Haruhi caught on, stepped away, and held her hands up slightly.

"Go on. Comment, tease, whatever, get it out of your system," she said, her tone slightly irritated, but Hikaru saw the amusement in her eyes and immediately started on her. Her top didn't go with her necklace; her earrings didn't go with her necklace. Her shoes were hideous, but her pants did match both. Which, quite honestly, Haruhi didn't know whether that was a compliment or not.

"Who got you the necklace," he said, lifting up the navy stone hung down from brass loops that were hanging onto her neck by a brass chain. "It's quite old looking, something that I know Kaoru didn't get you, or any of the hosts...they would've bought you something new."

"Oh!" Haruhi looked down at the necklace, as if she forgot she was wearing it. She waved her hand, "Mori-senpai got it for me for one of my birthdays I think."

"No," Hikaru flicked her nose, "He usually gives you something smaller than that, like takes you out to a movie, a dinner or something like that."

Haruhi stared at him. How thick was he? Kaoru said he didn't know that she had dated the eldest Host member. He knew that Takashi had taken her out for dinners and movies, and yet she wouldn't accept it from anyone else. She cracked a small smile, "Then for Christmas? I don't know. I know it was from him, anyways, enough about presents. What's new?"

"Have you heard that the Host Club is coming back for a reunion?" Hikaru asked as they continued walking on. Haruhi paused in shock; she quickly caught up to him and grabbed his sleeve.

"What?" she asked, feeling ice slid through her veins.

"Apparently, I don't know how it's going to work. I mean, Kyouya's father is apparently looking for someone suitable to marry him off too, and Tamaki is going to meet his future wife soon. Honey-senpai is married to Reiko, and rumor has it they are trying for a child. Kaoru and I are both still single, and I have no clue about Mori-senpai...or you," he said, his golden eyes sliding to meet hers. She raised her eyebrow and tucked her hands behind her back.

"Is that your way of asking if I'm single?" Haruhi questioned, giving him a side look. "If you wanted to know, you could've just asked."

"Actually," Hikaru started, then a grin stretched over his face and he shrugged, "I am pretty sure that you are single and will stay single since you are so dense."

"What if I said I am dating someone?" Haruhi questioned, shoving her hands into her pockets and continued walking. It was Hikaru's turn to pause and then hurried after her.

"Who? Who?" he asked, the look on his face a mixture of jealousy and excitement. Haruhi laughed and patted his arm.

"No one, I was just asking a question. I haven't dated anyone since Takashi," Haruhi spoke quickly, and then quickly changed the subject, "How will that even work, if it's a Host Club reunion, won't I need to be there?" she tugged at her shirt slightly, "I am a girl."

"You're a girl? Huh, could've fooled me," he teased, tousling her hair. Haruhi whacked at his hand and sighed. "So what if you are a girl?" he shrugged his shoulders, "You can still come, it's not like they didn't appreciate you coming when you got back from Boston."

Haruhi laughed and then nodded her head, "I guess I'll have to call Kyouya or Tamaki and figure out when this event is the theme and then get a dress or suit for it."

"A suit?" he asked snorting, "You're wearing a dress."

"Why?" Haruhi questioned, smiling at him. "I'm not looking to impress anyone."

"Why don't you care about how people see you?" he questioned, raising his eyebrow. Haruhi sighed.

"I have gotten a bit more conscious about that, but honestly, it's just a burden. The only people I am looking to impress are my friends, and they are too rich to be easily impressed. So why bother?" she questioned, shrugging her shoulders softly. Her cell phone buzzed in her pocket, she apologized before answering it. Her mouth opened and she turned towards Hikaru. "Yes, I'll be there in a few."

"Who was that?" Hikaru asked, irritated that someone was cutting his or her time short.

"My boss, he said I need to come in immediately," she sighed, shaking her head, "I had half the mind to say no, I am off today, but I suppose it's best to listen to him. I might get a raise," she joked with a laugh. He smiled before nodding.

"I'll drive you then," he insisted before pulling out his cell phone and calling for a car. It was barely a few minutes later when a car pulled up and they climbed in. A few minutes later still, and they were at her apartment, she changed and then they drove off. Just twenty minutes later, Haruhi was giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before she slid out and hurried into the law firm.

"Fujioka-san, that was a quick trip," her boss spoke, standing up as she entered. They bowed to each other before she sat down across from him.

"I had a friend drive me, Tsukino-sama," she explained bowing her head slightly. She laid her hands politely on her lap and waited for him to start the conversation. There were two other people in the office, and Haruhi didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

"Fujioka-san, I have gotten a few reports from some co-workers of yours, that are not at all decent," Tsukino slid some papers towards her; she noted they were complaint forms. She took them with a nod from Tsukino and read them. Her eyebrows came together in confusion. "These are a couple of the reports saying that you have been slacking in some really important areas during investigations."

Haruhi's mouth opened to retort, but closed it and continued with planned out wording. "Tsukino-sama, I don't understand where these allegations are coming from. I collect the evidence that's needed and then some for my cases, I gather sufficient information. Of course there are times when I do lose a case, but that is not because of poor planning."

"I have gotten too many complaints about your work ethic to allow you to continue working here, if your fellow lawyers are too uncomfortable working with you to work them, then there is nothing I can do," he spoke looking at her. "You can get references from the HR office if you need it," the boss explained before handing her the dreaded layoff notice.

"Yes, Tsukino-san," she spoke, dropping his previous suffix. She stood up, "I will pack my things immediately."

She bowed before leaving. She held it in. She wasn't going to let her emotions show until she was at home. As she gathered her things in a box, she saw her fellow employees avoiding looking at her. They seemed guilty, and she felt angry with them. She bite her tongue to keep herself from snapping at them as she left her case folders on her desk for others to pick up at a later point.

Haruhi left and walked home with a box in her arms. She climbed the steps to her apartment, walked all the way up to the seventh floor. She opened the door and unpacked her things before sitting down in her seat. She was too upset to even react to being fired. Her body moved automatically, getting up. Eating. Showering. Going to bed. Sleeping. Waking up. Started getting ready for work. Remembered she was fired. Sit on her desk chair staring out the window like a zombie.

Mitsukuni came over, and she baked a cake with him. Trying to be as cheerful as she could, but Mitsukuni noticed that she wasn't feeling that well and said that he had to go home. Reiko-chan was expecting him home early so they could go on a date. He left after they finished icing the cake. Mitsukuni had been careful not to mention anything about much. Just spoke about his life, and avoided asking her about hers. He felt that she was too close to whatever was making her upset to speak about it unless she started the conversation.

She felt bad as he was leaving, so she offered the cake to him, and said that she would make it up to him at a further point. He agreed before kissing her cheek and giving her a coupon for a local bakery. As he left, he whispered 'Call Takashi' into her ear as he gave her a hug, and then left looking entirely pleased by the cake in his hands.

At first she pretended not to hear him as she walked up the stairs and entered her room. She even went to bed early so she'd stop thinking about it quickly. The next day rose and sat at her desk. She knew she was going out later, so she had already dressed herself and was ready to go. Even if she still had nine or so hours before he came over.

So, she cleaned. Until her house was so tidy, it seemed as if she could see her reflection in the floor. Until not a speck of dust litered anything. She shredded and tossed a bunch of old case files and started working on a new resume. Halfway through she stared at the page. She had been fired. The though struck her so fast and hard.

Her chest squeezed uncomfortably and she leaned her mouth on her palm. Her hands played with her phone for a while as she stared out the large window that spanned over the wall opposite of the door. After a moment she sent off a text, too late to regret it by the time she got a text message back.

She didn't move from her spot as her door opened and someone walked up the steps quietly. A hand touched her shoulder. She still didn't move. The hand removed from her shoulder and she saw him sit down on her bed and study her. "I was fired," she muttered quietly into her hand. It was muffled and she wasn't sure if he understood. His hand reached across the distance and rested on her knee. Her hand went unconsciously to it and squeezed.

"Why?" his deep voice questioned. Her anger flared and she ranted off to him about it. During their conversation, Takashi took her high heels off and messaged her feet. She fell silent and felt herself relaxing. He stood up and began messaging her shoulders, and she continued after he prodded. After a while. She let out a sigh and rolled her shoulders, thanking him. He walked quietly and sat back on her bed. There was a comfortable silence as Haruhi stared at the stockings that encircled her legs.

She stood up after a while, a smile on her face. "I probably shouldn't have texted you, you probably had something important," he shook his head, disproving what she said. "Would you like to stay for dinner then?"

He paused and then nodded; her stood up and followed her down. He sat at the breakfast bar as she began to cook. A faint smile clinging to his lips, she could spring back as easily as Tamaki, but he knew that unlike the idiot King. The Princess still had her grief close at heart, even if she appeared chipper. She was hard working and would get a job as easily as any of the Hosts could.

"Why did you call me?" Takashi asked suddenly, surprising Haruhi. She had expected him to stay silent; her caramel eyes flickered to him in question. Then she test tasted a bit of their dinner before adding some salt and then smiled slightly.

"You are the only one who listens," she answered simply, as she stirred. He nodded softly.

"Why?"

Haruhi's eyes flashed to his. "Why what?" She took the food of the heat and began preparations for another part of the meal.

"Mitsukuni would listen if you needed him too. Kyouya would listen-"

"He wouldn't care," Haruhi interrupted, giving Takashi a look, then tapped her chin, "Or tries to shove that marriage proposal and that offer for a job in his law firm down my throat."

"Kaoru would listen," Takashi continued after a moment, looking at her curiously. It wasn't something that she noticed at first; she thought he was just being obvious. Haruhi didn't even pause as she mixed some peppers into the food.

"You listen the best," she mused as she finished cooking and separated the food into separate bowls. She moved to hand him a bowl but noticed he wasn't sitting there. She looked around and jumped when she saw his back. He was taking two wine glasses down from her shelves and got the bottle of wine from her refrigerator out. He filled the two glasses with the wine before following to the couches.

She sat down beside him and they ate quietly. "There is another reason," Takashi murmured, too close. Haruhi jumped when she realized that they were sitting right beside each other. She moved away, but turned to look at him so he would be less offended.

"You're calm," she added quietly, "You actually listen, and don't offer useless advice. You only speak when it is needed. I needed that," _and still need it_.

Takashi smiled faintly and took a sip of the wine. Haruhi stared at him. Sure, that she wouldn't react to his gaze like she use to. He lowered the glass slowly; curious as to why she was staring at him so intently. His eyebrow started to raise. Haruhi felt her face starting to heat and she quickly raised some food to her mouth and avoided looking to him. Fuck.

The doorbell rang.

_What now?_ She grumbled inwardly before placing the food to the side and walked around the couch.

**Yay! More HaruMori going on! Who is at the door? You can probably deduce who it is.**

**I feel bad for squeezing in two Host visits in one chapter, and made Honey-senpai's so short. However, it's rather boring if I did six separate chapters for all of the characters, and then got to her being fired. So, yeah!**


	7. Chapter 7

Haruhi peeked through the peephole and saw Kyouya. Suddenly, a guilty feeling raced through her veins and she tensed. Shit. She totally forgot that Kyouya was taking her out. She turned to look at Takashi. She didn't know who she felt guilty about, the fact that Takashi was here, or the fact that she was about to go out on a date with Kyouya.

Not a date. We are just going out as _friends_. She reminded herself. _He_ wanted it to be a date. _You_ didn't.

When she hurried quietly back over to Takashi she chewed her lips. "It's Kyouya," she whispered quietly, trying to seem casual. Takashi rose his eyebrow. "Uh..." she didn't know how to say it without feeling horrible, so she just came out and said it. "We kinda have a date."

"Oh," that was all he said. He stood up and placed his plate in the fridge. Haruhi placed her hand on his arm.

"You can stay after I leave and finish it," Haruhi spoke quickly, looking up at him. Takashi paused before nodding. "My apartment is open to you until I get back...if you want to stay," she explained. She noticed he was looking around; he picked up his wine glass and hide in the closet. Haruhi paused before nodding. She walked over to the door and answered it. She smiled at Kyouya.

Takashi downed the rest of his wine, steeling his nerves. He wanted to go out and make Kyouya think that Haruhi was off limits. She wasn't. They weren't dating anymore. She could date whomever she pleased. Therefore, why did it make him angry that he was handing her flowers and giving her a sickly sweet smile.

Haruhi took the flowers with a smile before opening the closet, hiding him from Kyouya, and grabbed a vase from a shelf. When her eyes met his, she nearly turned to Kyouya and told him she wasn't really feeling well, and they'd have to reschedule. Instead, she closed the door, filled the vase with water, and placed the flowers in them. She grabbed her shoes from upstairs, and he stood by the door waiting for her.

"Let me just get my coat," she explained with a smile before heading to the closet once again. She opened it and her hand brushed past Takashi to grab a jacket, and as she took it off the hanger, their eyes met again. She quickly shut the door and pulled her jacket over her arms. She followed Kyouya out the door with a brief glance at the closet.

Takashi waited for a minute or so before he left the closet. He stood there, staring at her empty apartment. He brushed his mouth with his thumb in thought before heading over to the fridge, got out his unfinished supper, and ate silently. He didn't take anything else and stood awkwardly in the center of her apartment. His eyes noticed something under the couch, and curiosity got the better of him. He bent down and brushed it out. Staring up at him was a photo album. He settled down and began flipping through them.

Haruhi sat beside Kyouya in the car, her eyes trained outside. Suddenly, she felt like this was a bad idea. She pushed the feeling back and stayed silent as the car continued onwards. Kyouya helped her out as the car pulled to a stop in front of a fancy restaurant. Her eyes flashed to her outfit. Okay, it's a Hitachiin piece, an original. She was good then. Kyouya guided her in, his hand firmly holding hers, and they were guided to a table. Haruhi recognized the man already sitting there and her hand tightened around Kyouya's to the point where she knew it was hurting him. The man rose and the three bowed to each other.

Kyouya pulled out her chair and as she sat down, he whispered, "Don't start anything."

Haruhi was going to let it slid for now, but the moment they were in the car. She would blow up at him. She smiled at Yoshio Ootori as Kyouya sat down. The old man didn't smile back, and Haruhi's smile faded from her lips. After a moment of silence, the waitress hurried over and took their orders. Then Yoshio spoke finally.

"Fujioka-san, you are the woman my son has chosen to wed?" Yoshio asked, looking crisp and clean, not moving to appear more relaxed. Causing Haruhi to match his posture, but her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Not enough for the older man to notice, but the younger one saw it and noted it down for later.

"Yes, father," Kyouya spoke up before Haruhi could retort harshly to him. "Haruhi is a promising lawyer, and not only is she very smart; she is also a beautiful woman. Appropriate for marrying into the Ootori family."

"She is a commoner," Yoshio spoke up, speaking about Haruhi as if she was a piece of meat. Haruhi stayed silent, knowing that if she commented, nothing good would come from it.

"A lot of the woman who you have introduced me too were recently wealthy," Kyouya retorted politely, "Haruhi has never relied on anyone else to support her financial and would easily raise her status to that of the rich. Especially if she accepts the job position in the Ootori Law division, I have been offering her. Still, she refuses because she would rather get there by her own doing than-"

"Why are you interested in her joining the law division?" Yoshio interrupted, before the waitress returned with their drinks. Haruhi waited until the man drank before lifting her own cup up and drinking.

"You know that the law division is not doing too well, with Morinozuka-san's firm and the firm Haruhi is working at. We are not as high up in the ranks as we should be," Kyouya explained waving towards Haruhi, "If Haruhi were to get a position in our law firm, we'll be easily able to surpass Morinozuka-san's law firm and get more clientele that way."

Yoshio sat thinking quietly for a moment. Haruhi noticed by small movements that he didn't want to admit his son was right and was trying to figure out a way to say he was right, without making it obvious. Finally, he replied, "We could just as easily procure both firms and make them sub-divisions under the Ootori name. Getting both the money and the reputation."

"Ootori-san," Haruhi spoke up before Kyouya could reply, she was already sick of the conversation and being ignored. "If you take over Morinozuka-san's company, then you won't have a rival. If you don't have a high reputable law firm to fight against, you are going after mediocre law firms, and therefore your reputation wouldn't be as high."

Yoshio looked between wanting to take what Haruhi said seriously, and reprimanding her for speaking without being spoken to. Haruhi felt highly insulted, but made no comment on the matter. She waited until he either ignored her or commented back, the former would've taken the entire dinner south. Yoshio seemed to notice that by the look on his son's face. Just subtle, but it was enough.

A look that said, _She's the kind that doesn't take being ignored lightly._

Kyouya knew with this information about Haruhi being good for their law division, a smart woman and 'beautiful', as well as actually knowing a thing or two about business. There was no way his father could say no to the fact that Kyouya wanted her as his bride. There was a break as the three ate the dinner that was brought to them. In silence, to be respectful of each other.

"Having competition is boring after a while," Yoshio spoke up after a while, "I gather that is why Kyouya has wanted you as his wife. Eliminate the others interest in you by marrying you."

"You have such a way with talking to woman," Haruhi spoke up, becoming more casual to show that she wasn't impressed with Yoshio's behaviour. "Treat them like a piece of meat that you can buy and sell. If I were to marry someone, I wouldn't want my father-in-law to be so rude to me."

"Haruhi," Kyouya snapped suddenly, looking down at her. Yoshio was silent, showing no emotion in his grey eyes. Haruhi held her breath, waiting for him to snap at her. Threaten her passive aggressively like his son always did. Something. Anything. When he did something, it didn't disappoint her. He stood up, paid the bill and excused himself from the table. Then left.

Kyouya was silent before looking over at her. "I bet you are pleased with yourself," he muttered under his breath, adjusting his glasses. Haruhi finished her wine before standing up and lifting her coat up.

"Are you still taking me to the movie? Or are we done with this charade?" Haruhi questioned, irritation thick in her voice. She pulled her coat on and followed him out of the restaurant. He stopped her before she got into the car. "Don't try to woo me like one of your customers to do whatever you want," she hissed at him, surprising him. "I may not be rich and famous like the Hosts or the girls from Ouran, but at times I think that is a good thing. Then I won't have to be bought like something in a store!"

He stayed silent then shook his head, "I wasn't trying to buy you, Haruhi-" He stepped aside, a dark look had crossed her face, allowing her to get into the car. He climbed in afterwards and turned to look at her. "If I was trying to buy you, I would've gone to Ranka-san and asked him for permission, bribing him to allow it. Rather than going to you."

"Don't you dare," Haruhi whispered, looking out the window, avoiding giving him the slightest indication that she was about to kick him where the sun doesn't shine. Kyouya let out a sigh and adjusted his glasses.

"I could woo you like one of my customers," Kyouya spoke up, "Have I ever treated you falsely like that? Offered you false compliments, touched you in a way that I would a customer?" When she stayed silent Kyouya smirked, "I also wish you to think back, I never said that the marriage was official, just something that I want."

Haruhi felt her cheeks heated, was that his way of saying that he liked her? She shook her head, "Then maybe you should ask me out on a proper date before you jump straight to marriage?" she questioned as the car pulled up to her apartment. He stepped out and helped her out. She looked at him as he rose her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

"If that is what you wish, then I would like to formally ask you to be my date for the Host Club Reunion dance," Kyouya murmured, his lips brushing her hand. Haruhi stood firmly. Not saying that yes, but not saying no.

"I'll think about it," she replied removing her hand from his and heading up towards her apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

**HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! I'll be posting my very first 2013 story at 12 pm MST, which will be an Ouran one this year!**

Haruhi entered the apartment, kicking off her heels to the side. She pulled her coat off and placed it on the back of the couch. She climbed the steps up to where her bed sat. With a yawn, she sat down on the edge and pulled off her panty hose and began to unzip her dress. Then she noticed that Takashi was laying on the couch, sleeping. At first, she didn't recognize him and let out a yelp. She covered her mouth and he stirred. Calming herself down she changed before he woke up and walked down. Pulling a blanket out of the closet and draped it over him.

Something laid on his stomach. She lifted it and a blush flashed over her cheeks. The pictures from when they were dating. After closing, she hid them and then turned back to him and walked over. She bent down staring at his sleeping face. Her fingers reached down and she brushed some of his spiky hair from his face.

_He is handsome..._

She shook her head. _So? He has many more appealing qualities to me than the way his face looks._

_Why don't you list them then? Remember why you fell for him?_

Haruhi smiled softly a blush forming on her face. _He is kind. He listens to me. He isn't overbearing, and I'm comfortable just sitting there reading beside him. There is no need for us to talk, we can just look at each other and know how we feel. I am the first person he has opened himself up to besides Mitsukuni...the twins were the same...but it took Takashi much longer._

_And he's handsome? That doesn't do too much damage does it?_

She shook her head and stood up. She couldn't be falling for Takashi again, she broke up with him-

_You broke up with him because you guys needed to mature. You both lead separate lives now._

"What if that changes? What if we fall back to our old ways?" she whispered aloud before heading into the bathroom and splashing her face with cool water. "What about Kyouya?"

_What about him?_

Haruhi sighed and dried her face. When she turned around, she bumped into a broad, warm chest. She backed up and looked up at Takashi. She smiled. "Did you have a nice sleep?" she questioned, his fingers rose up and cupped her chin. "Did you get enough sleep?"

Takashi nodded, and stared at her. "What happened?"

"W-Why?" she stuttered, then cleared her throat and tried again. This time it came out clearer. "What makes you think something happened?"

Takashi stared at her, his gaze intense and knowing. Haruhi sighed and gently removed her chin from his grip and moved past him into her apartment and sat down on the couch. Takashi followed her and sat down, studying her. "Kyouya asked me out to the Ouran Reunion, I didn't answer...cus..." she trailed off, wondering why she didn't say yes.

"Reunion?"

"Mm, I have no idea when it is, but it's a dance I suppose," she explained and looked at him, pulling her legs up onto the couch and holding her ankles. He nodded slowly. "Who are you taking?" she asked softly, "You must have a girlfriend-"

"No," Takashi spoke up, looking at her intently. "I don't." He said it so firmly, as if he was offended that she would even suggest that.

"Oh..." was all she could say. He looked at her.

"You have Kyouya," he spoke up, almost sadly. Haruhi reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why would I be dating Kyouya? I might have considered it if he didn't keep springing marriage up on me at unsuspecting times," she murmured, moving closer to him and looking at him with a smile. She suddenly felt shy, which confused her. "Have you dated anyone?"

"Just one," he admitted quietly, Haruhi waited for him to elaborate, her hand still resting on his shoulder. After a long pause, he did. "It was two years after...I thought she actually cared but she didn't. I overheard her talking to her friends about how she was just dating me because I was...'strong and mysterious'." The words seemed like ice to Haruhi, she felt that he really didn't like reminiscing about this woman. "What about you?"

Haruhi shook her head, "I was getting close to one guy, but I didn't feel comfortable going into a relationship without knowing him a lot more than I did. I wanted to know him for at least a couple more months before I accepted going out. He called me a whore when I turned down his sixth or so advance, and said that I was 'friend zoning him', which is when I called him out. Saying that if he didn't want a friendship with me, there was no way in hell I was letting him have a relationship with me. Cus if my friendship doesn't mean shit to him, a relationship couldn't mean much more."

Takashi was silent studying her, he reached over and brushed some hair from her face. "You're not a whore. That's a degrading term to use for any woman."

Haruhi smiled and nodded her head. Takashi studied her a bit longer before his hand finally dropped from her face. Haruhi felt a flutter in her chest when he stopped touching her that she couldn't explain right away. It had been so long since she felt that feeling. Takashi began to stand up and she quickly followed his movement. He was heading towards the door, Haruhi quickly grabbed his sleeve. "You can stay here tonight," she blurted out. He looked down at her quizzically. "You did have the wine..."

"I can have someone pick me up..." Takashi explained moving to grab his cell phone. Haruhi looked at him and chewed her lip. As he rose his cell phone to dial, she covered it with her hand and shook her head.

"Please, stay the night?" she questioned, looking straight at him. Feeling no shyness or hesitation, it was almost like they were dating again. How she didn't think it was a bad thing to offer for him to stay the night. He paused before lowering his cell phone. "You can take the bed, and I'll take the couch-"

"No," Takashi shook his head, "That would be unfair-"

"I am not about to say we'll both take the bed," Haruhi spoke up, crossing her arms in front of her. "I am not crossing that bridge, yet."

"What do you mean yet?" Takashi asked, hesitantly after a while. Haruhi's face went crimson as she realized what she said.

"I meant that since we dated and then we kinda fell out of our friendship for a while, it would be awkward to offer to sleep in the same bed so soon after starting to see each other more frequently," Haruhi explained in one breath, trying to get the awkwardness of the situation over and done with. Haruhi noted a look of...almost disappointment in his eyes. Was he hoping that she would've said something else? He slowly nodded.

"I'll sleep on the couch-"

"Take the bed."

"Couch."

"Bed."

They stared at each other, and then they both paused. A grin stretched over Takashi's face first and then Haruhi giggled. Something she had been doing a lot lately she had noticed. It wasn't like her at all. However, the giggle made his grin grow ever so slightly. Haruhi looked up at him. "How about this, I'll make us some treats and we'll watch some movies until one of us passes out, whoever falls asleep first gets the bed, and the other gets the couch?"

Takashi thought for a moment then nodded, "Alright."

He helped Haruhi make a few snacks before following her upstairs. She got her laptop out and put in a disk. They used her pillows to prop themselves up as they started watching. They fell silent, nibbling on the snacks quietly. Occasionally they glanced at the other, hoping they were asleep. Growing more exhausted with each moment that went past.

Eventually, Takashi looked over at the dark haired girl and found her eyes closed, face propped on the palm of her hand. Her hair curtained her face, making it almost impossible for him to notice. However, he did. His fingers moved on their own accord and brushed the brown hair away from her face. She shifted, her face sliding from her hand and onto the pillow. He smiled softly, stopping the movie and getting up. He cleared her bed before gently lifting her up and moving her into a proper sleeping position. After pulling he blankets around her, he bent down and paused, his lips just above her forehead.

He released a breath and moved away. No. They weren't together, he couldn't – no, wouldn't do that to her. That was something Tamaki and Hikaru would do. Steal a kiss from her like she was sleeping beauty. However, she wasn't. Takashi stood up and running a hand through his hair. She was more like a Prince than a Princess, someone who didn't wait around for a significant other to come into their life to be able to rule their destiny.


	9. Chapter 9

**Since this is the first chapter of this story that has been posted in 2013, it'll be a flashback one ^^**

After setting up the couch to become a suitable sleeping spot, he pulled the covers around his body and stared at the ceiling. This was familiar. He knew the scent of her studio was very similar to that of her apartment back when she was living with her father. It was a pleasant scent, a homey scent. To him it was peaceful.

He tucked an arm under his head and let a sigh leave his lips. He wondered how they would have changed if they kept dating. Would they have continued in the same manner? Him helping her more than she needed, to the extent in which she began to become annoyed. Her not asking for his help when she clearly needed it. He listened to Haruhi's sigh as she shifted above and cuddled into her blankets. He smiled very faintly, remembering the time he had asked her out.

"_Haruhi," he breathed out, suddenly nervous staring down at the petite girl who was concentrating fiercely on the text beneath her. Her eyes flickered up to his, shortly stealing her concentration. She smiled faintly._

"_Yes, Mori-senpai?" she questioned, at the time he didn't know but she later admitted that her stomach fluttered whenever he said her name. It was so different from the others, softer and gentler when he spoke it. The others would shout it and extend it, torture it, while he would seem to caress it. Even though that was a thought, she spoke during one of their later dates._

"_Takashi," he spoke suddenly, blurting it out as if he didn't even wish to say it. Haruhi looked at him in confusion._

"_Mori-senpai?"_

"_No. Takashi."_

"_Takashi-senpai?"_

"_Takashi."_

"_Takashi?" He smiled at her, feeling relieved. It wasn't as difficult as he thought it was going to be. She smiled back. "What did you want to say?"_

_He was silent for the longest time, he noticed that her smiling was beginning to fade and confusion was taking in its place. "Would you allow me to take you out for dinner?" he asked quickly before the look of confusion grew even further on her face. He began to get nervous, his palms started sweating and he moved his hands to rest on his lap trying to keep them dry. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for quite some time before Haruhi smiled at him._

"_Of course, Takashi," she nodded._

She knew that he had asked her out that day, as more than he had asked just a friend out that day, as more than just a friend. He wouldn't have told her to call him Takashi, nor would have been so formal when asking her. He was glad that he had asked her out that day, because the days following became more stressful for both of them and he probably wouldn't have been able to work up the courage afterwards to ask her out. He paused when he heard a blissful, quiet, sigh from above and a smile stretched on his lips. Then he frowned at himself. No. He should stop reminiscing. It would just further his want to go up and climb into bed with her. To fall asleep beside her again.

He rubbed his face. Okay, so maybe he was tired? Well, of course...but- Nothing. He moved his arm from behind his head to in front, covering his eyes. There is no excuse. When he lifted his arm groggily, light was very faintly drifting into the room. He heard the sound of feet softly moving down the stairs and looked at his watch. Seven. He feigned sleep for a while as Haruhi tiptoed up to the couch and peered over. He heard her release a sigh of relief before she tiptoed into the bathroom. He heard the shower running and he sat up. Stretching.

There was a silence as he folded the blanket and put them away once again. Should he? No. He yawned loudly, louder than most expected of him. He heard something drop in the bathroom and turned towards the door. Waiting to see if Haruhi was injured or just dropped something. A second went past before he heard something being set down. She had just dropped something. He began cooking, it was the least he could do for her. This was the second time he had slept in her house now.

Haruhi emerged from the bathroom with a towel around her neck as she rubbed her hair to dry it. Her eyes watched as he shifted the food onto two plates and handed one to her. A slight smile donned her lips as she was handed a fork and they ate at the breakfast bar in relative silence, saying good morning and other pleasantries.

"About your unemployment..." Takashi started, Haruhi threw him a look and it silenced him.

"I'm looking for a job, so that's the end of that," she spoke, having a feeling that he was about to offer her a job at his law firm. It made her feel as if they didn't think she was good enough to get a job on her own. His even stare broke her glare down before he continued.

"You are free to apply at my firm," he took a sip of his tea. Haruhi stared at him, her look going into that of anger. His dark eyes met hers and she opened her mouth to retort when he shook his head slightly. "That doesn't mean you'll get the job."

He stood up with his dishes and filled the sink with water and added some soap. Haruhi stared at him with her mouth open. He just offered her a job, but then said that she probably wouldn't get it. Her eyebrows came together as he reached and took her empty plate and washed it. "Are you saying that I couldn't get a job at your firm even if I tried?"

He didn't reply, just washed the pots he used and emptied the basin from the water. Haruhi took a sip of her coffee and let out a sigh. "That's rather rude."

"You would never apply if you thought I would just give you the job," he replied, his eyes flicking up to hers. Staring into them, before a faint smile appeared on his face. "Apply."

"So, if I do apply. I'll have to wait for an interview the average amount like the others, as well as if I do get an interview actually have a justifiable one, and then be treated like all the other employees?" she asked as he lifted his cup of tea and took a deep drink from it. When he lowered it he nodded.

"There are two interviews, one with the hiring staff and one with me," he explained holding up two fingers, lowering each of them as he told her.

"So, I have to impress you?" Haruhi asked, cupping her hands around her coffee and staring at the dark liquid. He made an agreeing noise and her caramel eyes looked up, amused. "That shouldn't be too hard."

* * *

Tamaki had called a secret meeting, without Haruhi nor Takashi, of course he didn't say it was a secret meeting. The twins sat beside each other, drinking their choice of coffee beverage, looking over some of Kaoru's latest designs. Kyouya sat, persistently on his laptop, clicking away at the keys. Sending off business emails to his employees at his law and medical facilities. Mitsukuni sat eating a piece of cake, wondering where the last two members of the Host Club where. Maybe they hadn't realized it was today. He pulled out his cell phone and fired off messages to them both.

Kyouya sighed, looking at his watch. "Shouldn't we start the meeting?"

"Haruhi and Mori-senpai aren't here," the twins said at the same time, looking up from a photo in Hikaru's hand. Tamaki shook his head.

"No! They aren't coming!" Tamaki said quickly, scooting his chair in closer and crossing his arms, making himself appear more authoritative. Mitsukuni blinked then looked down at his cell phone as he received a message from his cousin saying that he'd be there in a few minutes.

"Why not, Tama-chan?" Mitsukuni asked, wondering if it was a good idea to tell the two of them that there was a meeting.

"I wish to discuss what we are going to be doing about Mori-senpai molesting my daughter!" Tamaki said looking at them, as if they were crazy. "Didn't you get my phone calls?"

"Tono...that was four days ago, at four in the morning," Kaoru said, gathering the photos up and sighing. "If that's all you wish to say, I have more important things-"

"Molesting?" Hikaru said, as if he had just heard the word, "What are you talking about?"

"I was over at her house and I saw her albums! I thought they would be filled with her daddy, but I opened them and saw a bunch of pictures of you devil twins, Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai! I was grief-stricken, but then realized that I did go to France for most of university so obviously she didn't have me in a lot of pictures-" Tamaki began ranting, flailing his arms about as he described to them what he was doing and saw. Kyouya pushed his glasses up further and shut his laptop, silencing the blonde.

"He saw pictures from the period where Haruhi and Takashi dated, and instantly came to the conclusion that they weren't dating, he was simply forcing himself upon her," Kyouya finished the rest of his rant, in a way that was completely true, but it insulted Tamaki's intelligence all the same. Hikaru's emotion was hard to figure out to them, but they weren't about to focus their attention on him.

"He was, why would Haruhi love him?" Tamaki whined, "Why not me?"

"That's rather rude to Takashi," Mitsukuni spoke, seriously. "Takashi has points that Haru-chan quite likes in a companion, and as a boyfriend, Haru-chan thought those points were really important. You guys don't know the Takashi she does."

Tamaki slunk in his chair, suddenly feeling like a jerk and scared for the way that the smaller male was looking at him. Hikaru shook his head.

"It doesn't make sense," he muttered, leaning on his elbow, staring away from them. "They never showed interest in each other," it was silent, no one unsure of what to say, or was simply uninterested in the current topic in Kyouya's case. "Why didn't she tell me she was dating him?" Hikaru said suddenly, turning towards his brother. "You're taking this rather well."

"She didn't tell you," Kaoru said, more matter-of-fact than a question. "She said she was going to-"

"I did," Haruhi's voice spoke out suddenly, her hand rested on Mitsukuni's shoulder. She smiled down at him before looking up at Hikaru, "When we were at the park, you asked me if I was dating anyone, and I said 'No, I haven't dated anyone since Takashi.'" She turned her sight onto Tamaki, and he cowered away from her, scrambling over to Kyouya and grabbing onto his arm. "You guys seriously had a meeting to discuss my past relationship with Takashi?" they could see the pure rage in her eyes.

Kyouya stood up, his laptop tucked under his arm. "It was Tamaki's idea," he spoke smoothly, looking at her, "We were unaware of what-"

"Spare me," Haruhi spoke, holding up a hand towards him, "Either way, you guys still participated in this conversation."

Mitsukuni stood up, grasping Haruhi's sleeve, she didn't pull away but didn't look at him. "Where's Takashi?" he asked, his cutesy act gone.

"He heard something that Tamaki said and left," Haruhi snapped, her anger growing. Kaoru stood up and walked over to Haruhi and placed a hand on her arm. He murmured something to her and she nodded slightly. Her eyes flickered down to Mitsukuni, "You should go with Kaoru to see Takashi."

"You come too, Haru-chan," Mitsukuni said, turning to follow Kaoru. Haruhi shook her head.

"I still have something to say, but Takashi probably shouldn't be alone," she spoke, her eyes not looking back at Mitsukuni, instead staring at Kyouya with anger. Mitsukuni stood there for a moment before leading Kaoru from the store. "Kyouya, a word please," Haruhi stepped to the side. It was the first time Haruhi had ever commanded Kyouya to do something, and it shocked Kyouya into listening.


	10. Chapter 10

Takashi had heard what Tamaki had said, and had left immediately, not noticing that Haruhi had stayed behind. He walked away from the coffee shop and down to the park. It was a quick walk, or not so quick walk. He didn't pay attention, just walked until he reached it. His feet carried him deeper into the park, up a hill and he found an absent bench in which he stiffly sat down. He breathed in a calming way, trying to get his body back into the calm state.

It wasn't for a few minutes that footsteps hurried up to him. Mitsukuni and Kaoru slowed down when they saw Takashi sitting rather robotically. Mitsukuni sat down beside him on the bench, and Kaoru stood slightly to the side, allowing Takashi to continue looking at the scenery. They were silent for the longest time. Kaoru finally reached forwards and patted Takashi on the shoulder, they had never had much interaction within the group. Hikaru had usually gone to Takashi for advice, but Kaoru respected Takashi and he felt that the situation was really tense within the group.

"Tama-chan didn't mean it like that, Takashi," Mitsukuni spoke finally, breaking the silence. "He wasn't saying that you didn't have any good qualities, he was saying in his way that he didn't know you liked Haru-chan."

"Tono is an idiot, but he wouldn't purposefully hurt someone's feelings, even if they weren't there," Kaoru added, trying to prove that Tamaki wasn't insulting Mori, just questioning why Haruhi had dated him. There hadn't been any hint that they liked each other, he had been rather secretive about it until he asked her out.

"I know," Takashi spoke, surprising them both. Mitsukuni slowly nodded his head.

"Then why did you run?" Kaoru asked, placing his hands into his jacket pocket, staring down at the silent giant. Who, true to his nature, stayed silent. Slowly the man took a deep breath and released it. More like a meditation breath than building up courage.

"He was right."

* * *

Haruhi crossed her arms, glaring up at the shadow king with all the hate she could muster. Which, at this point, was a lot. "You knew exactly what he was up to, you always know what everyone is up to, especially him," Haruhi pointed towards the cafe, her eyes narrowing slightly, "So, do not give me that shit saying that you didn't know what the meeting was about."

"At this particular moment, I could care less about the idiocy of our King," Kyouya said coolly, looking down on her, "I am currently working on purchasing a new law firm under the Ootori name as you suggested to my father."

Haruhi paused, her anger of the current situation momentarily disappearing, replaced with another. "Are you trying to take over Takashi's-"

"No, I am purchasing your old one," Kyouya said, a sly smile creeping onto his face. Haruhi's lips pressed together firmly. Was he the reason she was fired? She hoped for his sake, he wasn't. "Now, don't look at me like that. I had nothing to do with you being fired. However, I do happen to know why you were."

Haruhi's interested piqued ever so slightly. "Oh? Why should I care about that at this current situation? Stop trying to change the subject."

"I already have," Kyouya replied, and glancing over his shoulder. A man came over, one that Haruhi recognized as one of Kyouya's personal bodyguards. The man handed him his notebook and took away his laptop. Kyouya flipped his notebook open and looked at the sheet in front of him. "Seems that it was jealousy that sparked the flame towards you being fired. A man was angry with you, and your success with your clients, convinced the coworkers he was close with to say you had done misdeeds."

Haruhi's mouthed pressed together even tighter, then she shook her head. "I don't care, honestly, Kyouya, if those people were so ruthless and petty that they wanted me gone just because I was good at my job. Then they can stay there under your iron fist of judgement or whatever, and I will find someplace better to work."

"Considering the fact that whether or not your old boss wishes to sell, that man is already on my first to fire list," Kyouya spoke, closing the notebook with a snap. He looked down at her, "About the reunion."

"Unless this mess gets fixed, Kyouya, I doubt there will be a reunion. Tamaki screwed things over royally this time, and you have to fix it," Haruhi spoke, pointing at him, "I am no longer indebted to you, so you can't threaten me."

"Oh, Haruhi, I can threaten you with a lot of things," Kyouya smiled, speaking passive aggressively. "I can threaten to influence your landlord to kick you out of your hard earned studio. I can threaten to make it impossible for you to get another job in the law industry-"

"If I get a job under Takashi you won't be able to influence my career," Haruhi smiled back at him, and then added, "I can make your life a living hell easier and cheaper than you can make mine."

"How?" he asked, finding her absent threat amusing. Her eyes wandered towards the cafe.

"I could just tell Tamaki something that will make him continues to bug you constantly over stuff you don't care," she said, lowering her voice slightly, as if she didn't want to be overheard. "It'll drive you insane." She struck a chord. Kyouya snapped his notebook closed and tucked it away.

"Fine, I'll fix this end, you go and talk to Takashi," Kyouya spoke, waving her away. Haruhi placed her hand on his arm before he walked away. She smiled up at him.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Ehhh?" The two hosts stared at Takashi in confusion, what did he mean by that. Mitsukuni shook his head rapidly.

"No! He wasn't Taka-"

"He was right," Takashi repeated, "Why would she love me..."

"I can't say I know half of the reasons Haruhi enjoy any of our company, so I couldn't even grasp why she would love any of us," Kaoru laughed, rubbing the back of his neck and lowered himself down to the ground. Crossing his legs. "Haruhi is just Haruhi, there is no reason for her being her."

"She broke up with me, she doesn't love me," Takashi mumbled, surprising them. He never mumbled. He said things clearly as to avoid confusion, he didn't like repeating himself, as he found it useless. They fell into silence, trying to conjure up reasons. Mitsukuni was the first to speak, remembering a conversation he had with Haruhi many years ago after Takashi and her had broken up. Asking her why.

"Haru-chan didn't want the kind of relationship that we had," Mitsukuni spoke up, placing a hand on his cousin's shoulder, smiling at him. "She loved you, and knew that you loved her, but Haruhi is independent and you weren't giving her the independence."

"If what Hani-senpai says is true," Kaoru started, slowly, looking up at the older hosts, "That means she wanted you to grow and learn. In dumping you-"

"Breaking up with," Mitsukuni suggested, giving Kaoru a look. They were trying to help, not cause further grief for the usually very wise Takashi. The one that usually knew what to do in situations like this. It was hard for them to give him advice, even though both were full of it.

"In breaking up with you, she was really just saying 'We need more experience with the world for our relationship to flourish'," he said, wisely. Mitsukuni looked at his cousin, seeing the little shifts of his eyes and mouth that said he was thinking very intensely about what Kaoru said. "You and Haruhi are both probably the most mature out of us, excluding Kyouya, and for your relationship to actual work-"

"We needed to know more about the world," Takashi finished for the younger host, staring at the park. He stood up suddenly, startling both hosts.

"Takashi? What are you doing?"

Takashi paused for a moment, looking at his cousin, then sat back down. He couldn't just run off to Haruhi and ask her to go back out with him, he had to have a plan. He was silent for a while before he finally nodded, "I have a plan," the two hosts looked relieved.

"We should probably get back," Kaoru sighed, standing up, glad that Takashi was going to get back to trying to win Haruhi's heart back. He mused about that for a moment not too deeply. "Haruhi's probably bled out their ears with her disappointment speech."

"Haruhi was going to talk to Kyo-chan," Mitsukuni spoke up, "It seemed important."

Takashi stared at his small cousin, then looked at the path. Had she accepted Kyouya's invitation to be his date for the reunion. Suddenly, he felt less hopeful, and the look didn't pass unnoticed by Mitsukuni. However, Kaoru looked at his watch and ushered them along.

Kaoru, standing beside Takashi, who carried Mitsukuni upon his shoulders, thought about the situation. He had liked Haruhi in high school, but thinking about it now. Was it truly romantic? Or was it something more like a sister? He related his love for Haruhi to his love for his brother, and stopped in his tracks. Haruhi had been the only girl he had ever really been attracted to, and now he realized that he wasn't actually attracted to her.

"Kao-chan?" Mitsukuni spoke, hoping down from Takashi's shoulder, "Takashi, go on ahead~ Kay?" The older man nodded, not questioning the fact that Mitsukuni wanted to talk to Kaoru alone. They often did that in high school, and even in university. Mitsukuni looked at Kaoru curiously, his head tilt to the side. "Why did you stop?"

Kaoru shook his head, thinking back to the other day. When Haruhi had asked him if he was gay. He had never really thought about it before. Suddenly Kaoru dropped down, sitting off to the side of the path and held his head in his hands, thinking. Mitsukuni shoved a pink bunny into Kaoru's hands and squatted down in front of him. Peering at the redhead's hidden face.

He never thought about his sexuality before, never really had to. He just assumed he wouldn't ever find someone able to tell him and Hikaru apart, and when Haruhi was able to, he thought he was attracted to her. However, now? He wasn't too sure, she was nice and caring. Except...he thought of her like a sister. So, the first girl to enter their lives, which he thought he loved. Was truthfully not someone he loved in that way.

Did that mean he was gay? He didn't know, he had spent many days with beautiful models around the world. Modelling his fashions. He engaged in various conversations with these women, and yet never felt a pull of romantic feelings towards them. Had he ever felt feelings for anyone? No. He thought of Mitsukuni as an older family member, like a brother or a cousin. Takashi was someone he looked up too. Tono was an idiot. Kyouya...he never really thought about their relationship. Truthfully, not a lot had gotten as close to his heart as the Host Club. Suddenly, he noticed that Mitsukuni was still staring at him. He rubbed his neck and handed usa-chan back to him. "Sorry, Hani-senpai."

"No worries, Kao-chan! Tell me about it later, kay?" he said, standing up along with Kaoru. The younger host paused before nodding his head and smiling.

"If I figure it out."


	11. Chapter 11

Takashi continued down the path silently, his eyes locked on the ground beneath him, not paying attention to his surroundings. He had never been one to intentionally plot to get something, or someone. It made him feel guilty, and the more he thought about it, the more against the idea he was. Maybe he should just continue being around her, weren't they suppose to do something today? Or was that all ruined now?

"Takashi?" a familiar voice broke him from his thoughts. His dark eyes lifted to see Haruhi standing just ahead, "Where is Mitsukuni and Kaoru?"

"Ah," he nodded his head backwards, she frowned slightly and looked back. Not seeing the two. "They had something to discuss."

Haruhi tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear before her gaze rested on him. He suddenly felt uncomfortable, she walked forwards and her head tilted to the side. "What happened?" she asked quietly. His gaze slid from her off to the side and he lifted his shoulders then let them drop. Her eyebrow went up and she turned and walked over to a bench and sat down. She patted the seat beside her, her eyes staring at him until he finally walked over and lowered himself down beside her. "What happened?" she repeated, "We can't exactly fix this-"

"Fix what?" he asked, curiously, then apologized for interrupting.

"Aren't you mad?" Haruhi questioned, "I thought that's why you left. Not that you've ever really been angry..."

"I've been angry," Takashi replied, his eyebrows coming together slightly. He didn't want her thinking that he was always chill and calm, because he wasn't. Sometimes he did get angry. Haruhi glanced at him an amused look on her face.

"So you were angry?" she countered, playing with her fingers. Her gaze no longer on him. He took the opportunity to watch her. She had grown, he hadn't noticed, tried not to. Her face was more mature, her hair flowed down and brushed against her shoulder blades. Her body was skinner, which caused him concern. She was always a thin girl, but it seemed as if she hadn't been eating properly. If they weren't talking about something completely different, he would've brought it up.

"No," he said finally, "I was thinking."

"About?" her head turned towards him, and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from reaching forwards and brushing his fingers against her cheek. To tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"What he said."

"What did he say?"

"Why would-"

"Haru-chan!" Mitsukuni voice suddenly erupted and the small blonde came skipping over and stood in front of her. "Did you and Kyo-chan have a nice talk?"

Haruhi looked surprised, glancing over at Takashi before nodding. "We've cleared everything up," she answered her face softening and smiling at the older boy. "Where were you two?"

"Kao-chan had some thinking of his own to do," Mitsukuni replied, looking over at the younger man. With a smile he grabbed Haruhi's hand, "Come! Let's go see the others now, kay?"

Haruhi didn't even get to reply before she was pulled up and dragged away by Mitsukuni. If Takashi wasn't so fond of the small boy, he would've been a bit irritated with his interruption. Kaoru shook his head and smiled before glancing at Takashi. "Don't worry, Mori-senpai, everything will play out the way we want it to in the end."

Haruhi stepped into her studio and removed her shoes with a sigh. Her hand ran through her hair and she grumbled. It was excessively long, irritating and in the way. She wasn't exactly working at the moment, so she took her scissors and headed into the bathroom. She lifted her brown tresses and took the scissors to them. Cutting them off so they fell just below her chin. That was a suitable length, of course she'd have to deal with the twins stressing about how it wasn't exactly perfect and looked somewhat messy, but she didn't care.

After she left the bathroom in a cleaner state, she paused. There was something amiss about her apartment. A cupboard door was left ajar, the closet door was open and the blankets inside were messed up. She went up the stairs, stopping at the top. Her stuff had been rifled through. Her mouth dropped open slightly and she immediately called Takashi. He showed up a few minutes later and immediately pulled her into a hug. She gladly accepted it, and he wondered why she didn't call the police.

Takashi paused, something was wrong. The hair at the back of his neck tingled and he felt on edge. His gaze smoothed over the apartment. He stepped away from her and started searching. "Phone Kyouya," he ordered as the feeling in his stomach of impending doom grew. She did as he asked, telling Kyouya that someone had broken into her house. He headed up the stairs and looked around. Maybe he was just being suspicious.

A sharp and horrible pain filled his calf and he stumbled, grabbing onto the banister and looking down. A knife was embedded into his flesh. Haruhi shouted and hurried up the stairs. "Stay!" he shouted at her, and dropped to his knee. He pulled the bed skirt up and saw the disappearing glance of someone. He jumped to his feet, but the movement caused the knife to dig into his calf and he cried out as the pain made his vision go white for a second.

"Takashi!" Haruhi shouted and he felt someone collide with him. His back smashed into the banister and he fell down onto one of Haruhi's couches and tumbled onto the ground. He shifted, pain flashing through his body. He was panicking. No one had ever been able to take advantage of him before. Haruhi hurried over to his side, and touched his face.

"Go," Takashi ordered, nodding to the door. He wouldn't allow her to get hurt. He saw the man walking down the stairs at a rather casual pace. Takashi pushed himself up and used the couch to stand up. Blood seeped down from a cut on his forehead and he glared at the man. Haruhi grabbed his shirt.

"Don't fight him," Haruhi begged, "You're too hurt."

He wasn't about to give up. He wasn't about to let this man hurt Haruhi. He didn't care about whether or not he'd be even more injured. He was a guardian, to Mitsukuni and Haruhi. To anyone who needed it. He knew he had to hold out a bit longer for Haruhi's sake. Kyouya would be there soon. Takashi didn't care what this man was doing in Haruhi's house, but he had a feeling that if he hadn't been there. Haruhi would've been the one injured, or worse. His anger grew.

When a gun was drawn, Takashi pulled Haruhi behind him, ignoring the pain in his wrist and when Haruhi tried to struggle out of his grip. She didn't want him to be hurt, a gun was a permanent way to put someone down. She knew that and Takashi was too important to not only her but to others to be killed.

"Listen here," the man said, and a familiarity click in Haruhi's mind. Though she couldn't place where she had heard it before. "Tell me where your valuables are, and he won't get hurt."

"Like jewelry?" Haruhi asked, and the man made an agreeing noise, "In box in my dresser," she nodded upstairs. Not caring about petty jewelry. A life was more valuable to her than objects of wealth. The man didn't move. "I'm not lying."

"I know you wouldn't lie, he's too important to you," the man spoke, then waved his gun upstairs. "You go get it."


	12. Chapter 12

Haruhi quickly hurried up the stairs and threw open her drawer and dug to the very back. She found the shoebox she kept full of the expensive jewelry that the Hosts gave her. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest as she shoved the drawer closed. Her eyes connected with a smooth cylinder and grabbed it. Hiding it in the box. "Don't keep me waiting," the man barked, Haruhi swallowed thickly and hurried down the stairs. He motioned for her to place it on the ground, which she did. "Now open it, I don't want you to be shitting me."

She threw a look over at Takashi, his hands were up, a look of defeat and shame on his face. He looked exhausted and about ready to drop. Slowly, Haruhi lifted the lid, and as she did so, grabbed the pepper spray. She stood up and backed away. When he broke his gaze, Haruhi dropped the lid and pressed down on the nozzle. Thankfully, it was pointed in the right direction. The pepper spray shot out and the man instantly shouted out in pain. The gun falling from his grasp and his hands jumping to his eyes. Takashi jumped forwards, grabbing the man in a hold and forcing him to the ground. Haruhi grabbed the gun just as the door to her apartment was thrown open.

A few men with guns rushed in, bearing the crest of the Ootori. Haruhi let one of the men take the gun from her before Takashi's hold on the man was taken over by handcuffs. Haruhi supported Takashi as best as she could around the waist and helped him sit down. Kyouya entered the room a few seconds after his men and walked over to them. He barked orders for an ambulance before dropping down to inspect Takashi's stab wound. Haruhi watched as the man's mask was removed and her eyes widened, and narrowed in succession.

She didn't breath a word as he was carried away, instead she stayed by Takashi's side. She felt horrible, she should've just called Kyouya. She should've assumed that he was still in her apartment, this wouldn't have happened if she had the foresight. Her fingers brushed aside some of his bangs that were matted to the cut above his eyebrow. Her mind didn't even register when Kyouya pulled off his jacket and tied it off above the stab wound. Takashi's eyes weren't focusing, and Haruhi placed her hands on the side of his head. Speaking to him her words weren't coherent to herself or him. However, Kyouya's eyes flashed up to her in surprise.

When the paramedics rushed in, Haruhi reluctantly let him go, but she saw his eyes looking around frantically. "Haruhi," he muttered grabbing onto a paramedics arm. Haruhi went to his side again.

"I'll follow behind," she promised, but he grabbed her arm. Panic in his eyes. Kyouya looked at the paramedics.

"Is she able to go with him?" he demanded, the paramedics nodded. Not about to debate about it when the man would clearly panic if she wasn't there.

Haruhi sat in the waiting room, her hands clenched tightly over her chest. Staring at the floor. They had to do surgery to be able to remove the knife, it had gone straight through his leg, causing quite a bit of extra damage when he had fallen. Kyouya sat beside Haruhi, his hand on her knee, squeezing it occasionally when she'd take a deep shuddering breath. Holding back guilty tears that were ready to fall from her eyes.

Mitsukuni was the first to arrive, he hurried over to them, his eyes were filled with worry. Especially seeing Haruhi's tear stained face, he hugged her tightly, before sitting down beside her and wiping away the tears that spilt over. "Takashi is going to be okay, Haru-chan." The blonde knew better than to ask what happened in front of Haruhi, he would figure out later, he wanted to take care of Haruhi until his cousin could fill the role.

Kyouya stood up, after he was sure Haruhi had someone and walked over to the desk. Talked to the nurse behind the station before heading back over to them. Three people entered the room and Mitsukuni looked up. Akira, Kimiko and Satoshi Morinozuka. Satoshi hurried over to his cousin and the female host. "What happened?" he asked immediately, causing fresh tears to spill from Haruhi's eyes. Akira placed a hand on Satoshi's shoulder and gave him a stoic look.

"Someone broke into Haruhi's apartment, she didn't realize the culprit was still in her home and called your son," Kyouya explained stepping in so Haruhi wouldn't have to relay the details a second time. She had already told him and the police officer when she was questioned about it. "He was taken by surprised and stabbed in the calf, the blade went through his leg. With the pain and confusion about being taken by surprise, he was shoved over the balcony and down a floor. He has a concussion, a cut over his right eye, and a broken wrist."

Haruhi bit her lip, shaking her head. Mitsukuni rubbed her back and leaned his head against her shoulder. Feeling her pain. Akira frowned at this knowledge. "How was he taken by surprise?"

"The man hid under Haruhi's bed, and stabbed him as he passed, from what Haruhi explained about the events," Kyouya indulged Akira's question. Kimiko was standing beside her husband, staring at Haruhi curiously. Trying to match face with name. Suddenly she clasped her hands together.

"Haruhi Fujioka," she spoke, smiling at Haruhi. It was clear to the female where Satoshi's attitude came from when the woman sat down and hugged Haruhi tightly. Her eyes widened in confusion, Kimiko pulled away and brushed a piece of Haruhi's short hair away from her face. "Takashi told us about you years ago, I am glad you two are talking again."

"I'm sorry," Haruhi bowed to the woman, feeling her chest tighten uncomfortably. Kimiko's eyebrows came together.

"Why are you apologizing, dear?" the woman asked in a motherly tone, her hands situated neatly on her lap. Haruhi steeled herself to control her emotions.

"If I hadn't called him-" Haruhi was stopped, this time by Akira. Who held up a hand, to silence her. The moment his hand moved up, her voice died in her throat. As if she felt that by continuing to speak she would be incredibly disrespectful of him.

"If you hadn't have called my son, you would've been the one injured. Probably further than my son," Akira spoke evenly, looking at her with an even look.

"Yeah, Haruhi-kun, the Morinozuka's are protectors!" Satoshi grinned at her, even though the thought of his brother being surprised and injured was foreign and terrifying to him. Mitsukuni hugged Haruhi tightly with a smile up at her.

"Don't be worried, Haru-chan-"

Before he could continue a doctor hurried over to Kyouya and pulled him aside. He instantly looked like he was ready to throttle the doctor. He pushed his glasses quickly up his nose and turned to Takashi's parents. "Takashi needs a blood transfusion. He lost too much blood-"

"How?" Satoshi demanded, looking at Kyouya, "Wasn't the knife still in there?"

"He fell an entire story with the knife in his leg. It caused more damage, and he's been bleeding for at least twenty minutes out of his leg," the doctor explained quickly, taking over knowing that there was family there now. He looked at Takashi's parents, "He is Type O negative correct?" both nodded, "Are either of you Type O negative?"

"No, why?" Kimiko said, a distressed looking overcoming her. The doctor took a deep breath.

"That type of blood is probably one of the rarest blood types in Japan, we do not have any blood donations that will be able to get here within the required time," the doctor explained quickly, he looked at them with severity. "Do you not know anyone who has the same type?"

Kimiko looked at her husband, swallowing thickly, waiting to see if he knew. Haruhi was still, shocked for a while before she was pulled out of her stupor when Akira said, "No," thickly. She stood up quickly.

"I have it," she said looking at the doctor, "I'll donate my blood."

They looked at her in surprise, but she didn't meet any of their eyes. The doctor looked relieved, and ushered her from the room. Takashi and her both being legal adults, they didn't need to have either parent's approval for the blood to be donated.


	13. Chapter 13

Takashi felt drained, emotionally and physically. His eyes cracked open and light filtered in, temporarily disorienting him. What happened? Where was he? Slowly his memory fluttered back and he sat up suddenly. "Haruhi-" his head began to swarm uncomfortably, and then he felt as if he were about to vomit. He brought the back of his hand to his mouth and heaved uncomfortably. Something was placed in front of him and he released the contents of his nearly empty stomach in the basin. He was lowered back down in the bed and a hand brushed over his face.

He looked around, still in a state of confusion and saw familiar faces looking at him. His family, Mitsukuni and Haruhi. His eyes locked onto Haruhi's and he released a relieved breath. He moved his arm and was unable to bend his wrist. He began accounting for damages before anyone could speak. Patting his legs gently above the sheets. When he got to his left leg, Haruhi's hand grabbed his and shook her head. He frowned slightly before lifting the sheets to inspect his leg. He saw it was wrapped in bandages.

"What happened?" he asked, after the pressure in his head grew slightly. The lights were dimmed by his father so it was less painful for him. Haruhi visibly stiffened, her hands tightened around themselves. Fingernails digging into her palms. Mitsukuni smiled softly at his cousin, but it was his mother who explained. He turned to look at Haruhi, she didn't look like she was injured. "Ah."

"Haru-chan sprayed him with pepper spray," Mitsukuni spoke, smiling at Haruhi largely, "The man had a gun fixed on you and Haru-chan protected you!"

Takashi's eyes turned to Haruhi again and he smiled warmly. "Thank you," he whispered, still not a hundred percent sure of what happened. She reached forwards and placed a hand on his arm and smiled back, one of her natural ones.

"There's no reason you should be thanking me," she spoke, shaking her head, "I should be thanking you."

"Haruhi-kun gave Taka-kun blood!" Satoshi spoke up, looking at Haruhi with a smile. Takashi frowned, and Haruhi scowled at Satoshi. Takashi's head swarmed, and he pressed the heel of his palm to his forehead. Haruhi squeezed his arm in concern. He shook his head slightly. Exhaustion creeping up on him.

"Haruhi," he muttered before looking at her, "I'm sorry."

"Eh?" Haruhi frowned, "Why are you sorry?"

"For being such a bad boyfriend-"

"Are you bringing that up now?" Haruhi asked, looking at him in an amused disbelief, "You weren't a bad boyfr-"

"I was," Takashi nodded, his vision blurring briefly, then he frowned, his steel eyes looking over at his family. All of them had their eyes trained on him. He coughed slightly, and nodded towards the door. Haruhi felt her face heat as Kimiko stood up and placed a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"I think we should let Takashi rest. Come Mitsukuni, Satoshi," she ushered them from the room. Her husband following obediently. The moment the door closed, it went silent. Haruhi looked at him and sighed.

"You're exhausted from the day," she stood up and adjusted his pillows. His good arm reached up and his fingers embedded themselves in her hair. She stiffened, staring at him. "Takashi?"

He leaned up slightly, and Haruhi felt her throat jump to her throat. However, before anything could happen. The door burst open and Haruhi jumped away from him. Her face bright red. Tamaki hurried in and stood on the other side of the bed. "Oh! Mori-senpai, I'm sorry!" Tamaki wailed, grabbing onto Takashi's hand. Takashi's face was not one of his usually masked indifference, he was clearly showing his emotions. All were able to tell he was confused, and a little bit irritated.

"Why are you sorry?" Takashi asked, and Tamaki looked up with tear-filled eyes.

"I was so rude to you earlier today," he said dramatically, "I was so worried!"

Haruhi stepped away and headed over to Kyouya who had entered with the idiot trio, who were currently annoying Takashi by fussing over him. She glared at Kyouya, "I don't think Takashi needs this right now."

"They did," Kyouya replied, looking down at her with a smile, "They would've burst into here at a much worse time, and caused him to be irritated further."

Haruhi stared at him, pressing her lips together before glancing at Takashi. They were adjusting his blankets and pillows and fussing over him as if he were a baby. Something they probably took glee in, since Takashi had made sure they were comfortable at times when they were injured. When Kaoru had broken his leg, Takashi had gone out of the way to make sure Kaoru was comfortable. After Haruhi had broken up with Tamaki, Kyouya wouldn't hear Tamaki, but Takashi was there to lend an ear and give advice. Hikaru had once gotten a gash that required stitches in his side, an incident when they were on vacation and he tripped, Takashi had done little things for him that he needed help with until he got better.

She had to let out a small laugh at the sight. Takashi was obviously tired, and it amused her to see the look on his face. Eventually she stepped forwards and pulled them away from him. "Okay, settle down," she demanded, and they eventually sat down, pouting. "Get some sleep," she murmured to Takashi, brushing her fingers over his arm. "We'll talk when you are better."

Takashi took her hand and pressed his lips to her knuckles before agreeing with her. Kyouya ushered everyone out of the room, except for Haruhi. Who positioned herself on one of the armchairs and curled herself up on it. Kyouya walked back over, and sat down beside her. Sitting there comfortably. Haruhi looked at him expectantly. "I'm going to cancel the reunion."

"When is it?" Takashi asked suddenly, his eyes cracking open slightly. Haruhi scolded him for not sleeping, but Kyouya waved a hand.

"It was going to be next month," he explained before sighing, "I'll move it to another time. I'll have to refund the tickets-"

"No," Takashi shook his head, shifting slightly, "Go."

"It won't be a union without everyone there," Kyouya replied looking at him, "You'll probably be in crutches or a wheel chair with your injury, and it wouldn't be fair to ask you to come."

"Then I'll come," Takashi said simply. Haruhi frowned, thinking it wasn't a good idea, but Kyouya nodded after a moment.

"I'll make sure that there is wheel chair accessibility for you, Haruhi can be your care giver during the time. I would assign Mitsukuni, but he would be too short to steer the wheel chair properly," Kyouya said, pushing up his glasses. He knew it was too late for him to get Haruhi in his favor, and he didn't truly wish to be in a relationship with her. There was someone else, but his father would never accept a relationship like that.

Haruhi looked surprised by the suggestion but then nodded slowly. "I don't know if I can do much pushing, I don't have much upper arm strength," Haruhi thought, tapping her chin in thought before smiling at Takashi. "It'll be fun," she confirmed. Kyouya stood up with a faint smile.

"I am assuming you'll be staying the night?" Kyouya spoke, "I'll send a cot."

"I shouldn't stay-"

"It'll be better, I don't think anyone will feel comfortable with you going home at this moment," Kyouya lowered his voice before patting her shoulder and leaving the room. After he closed the door he saw Mitsukuni and the other hosts talking animatedly. He headed over to them, and adjusted his glasses. "No one will enter his room until morning," Kyouya spoke with a smile, "Haruhi feel more comfortable staying here than going home, and since Takashi's parents have decided to return home for the night. Haruhi will be the one to keep him company and take care of him until visitors are allowed in again."

Tamaki frowned at this new found knowledge, he then smiled, "Haruhi can stay at my house if she doesn't want to go-"

"Tama-chan better not wake up Takashi or Haru-chan," Mitsukuni warned, clutching the pink bunny to his chest. He paused, staring down at it. "Kyo-chan, can I give Usa-chan to Takashi?"

Kyouya paused and then slowly nodded. Mitsukuni smiled and hurried over to the door after promising to be quiet. He quietly opened the door and saw Haruhi sitting forwards on her chair, brushing some of Takashi's hair away from his eyes. The man deep in sleep. Mitsukuni could see the complete wear on Haruhi's face, and made his entrance a bit louder so she wouldn't be scared. Her eyes flickered up and her hand retracted from the man's face and smiled at him. Mitsukuni crept over and tucked Usa-chan under his cousin's arm, then smiled at Haruhi.

He patted Takashi's head lightly, praising him for taking care of Haruhi, before leaving the room silently. Throwing a glance back over at Haruhi, he hoped they both would be better soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Haruhi pushed the blankets back on Takashi's bed and turned to him, he hobbled over and sat down on the edge of the bed. She took his crutches and put them out of the way. He lifted his injured leg carefully onto the bed before moving into the more center and covering his lower half. Haruhi set it to herself to unpack his bag his mother had brought after she had heard the news. His medication was tucked away in there as well, she placed it on his bedside table before flitting off to get some water. She came back with a jug of water and a glass and sat it down beside the medication. She turned and looked at him.

The gash on his forehead had required four stitches, and his leg needed a lot of surgery and stitches to get it fixed. His wrist was still wrapped in the cast, and she could tell he despised the situation. A bruise had blossomed over his eye and on his jaw, she was sure there was bruise on his back from when he hit her banister, the force caused it to break. She gave him a soft, reassuring smile. "Are you comfortable?" she asked gently, patting the sides of her legs gently. Antsy to do something to help him. She still felt extremely guilty that this had happened to him. He nodded his head and shifted slightly so his head was surrounded by the soft pillows.

"Thank you," he murmured, looking relieved his was out of the stingy and stuffy hospital rooms. He glanced at the window, wishing he could open it and smell the fresh air. Haruhi seemed to read his mind, which she slightly did. Seeing the look he gave the widow. She opened it and peered out the window, acting as if it was her idea. After a moment she turned around and smiled.

"Why are you thanking me?" she asked tucking her hands into her pockets and rocking on her feet slightly.

"For offering to take care of me," he said, though she knew that he would rather not have her helping him. He was just as independent as her, but he was less stubborn. Knowing when he needed to ask for help. Haruhi's smile didn't fade from her lips.

"It's the least I could do," she walked over and sat at the foot of his bed, tucking one leg up. "Do you mind if I wander?"

Takashi shook his head, "The guest room is the first door on the right," he said as she stood up and turned away. However, as she opened the door to leave, she glanced back.

"If you need anything, just call," she nodded before disappearing from his sight.

She headed down the stairs after a brief pause. He was the only one of the Hosts to actually own a house. Since he gave up his position as the heir to the Morinozuka fortune, he wasn't one of the wealthiest men in Japan anymore. He was still wealthy, after all his family gave him quiet a sum of money to start his business and get everything going. The others had taken over their families businesses, or like Hikaru, was able to take over his father's company and get to the head. Becoming the CEO easily.

Haruhi hadn't been in Takashi's house, when they were dating, he was still living at the Morinozuka mansion. It was further outside of the city than she had thought, and it was a traditional home. The house had a large main entrance that had a tatami room in the western corner. She had heard from Mitsukuni, when the whole dramatic fiasco happened when he bought the house and removed himself as the heir, that the house had four bedrooms and was very large for one man. He had fretted over Takashi being lonely, and Haruhi had replied, saying that with Mitsukuni visiting so often, it wasn't likely.

She wandered the halls, absentmindedly remembering when he cut off his ties. She had just gotten a job and she had seen the gossip magazine with Takashi's name slapped over it. The man in question's face was plastered on the cover, with an exciting title, which she couldn't remember. Now, when she saw the gossip magazines her father bought, she ignored it unless one of her friends was the topic of interest. Then she read and laughed at the absurdity of the gossip.

That time, she picked it up and had burnt her tongue on her tea in surprise. Her father had turned on the television a few minutes later after she had gotten some cool water to stop her tongue from having any lasting damage. There was a report on business about Takashi as well. At first she had ignored it, but then Mitsukuni came over. Panicking. Apparently, when Takashi had first decided to leave the Morinozuka fortune to his brother and take up a different course. Akira hadn't taken to the idea very nicely. There was big unrest in the Morinozuka residence, and Akira and Yorihisa were debating about whether or not to cut him from all family ties. Of course, Haruhi knew that in the end, Takashi and Akira talked things over, and after a while. They both came to terms and things settled down tremendously.

Haruhi wandered past a tatami room and smelt the scent of incense and knew that he had made this his meditation room. Her fingers trailed down the side of the door as she stared inside. Her head resting against the door and she closed her eyes. Smiling faintly. Remembering and grasping on the hidden memories tightly. When her eyes opened, she walked in and closed the door. Sitting down in the center, she closed her eyes again.

It was silent, just the sound of the wind outside that was billowing in gently through the cracked window. She assumed he hadn't remembered to close it before he left the last time.

There was so much she wanted to get off her back. Takashi always appeared cool and fine, and she knew he was an avid mediator. So, just maybe...

She attempted to clear her mind, focusing on her breathing. She had seen him when he was meditating before, and afterwards she had asked him about it. That memory surfaced and she shook it from her mind. After a while she began thinking about the break in. It still weighed heavily in her, as if the world was resting on her back. Anger flared in her stomach. He had always been kind to her, and now because of him, she felt so unsafe at the thought of going into her apartment again. Because of him, the man she loved – she blanked at the thought then shook her head and changed the wording, her friend was hurt.

Tsukino Shirou. Her old boss. A man she thought to be just, someone who she had respected. Even when she was fired. That respect plummeted the instant that she saw the ski mask removed. Haruhi shook her head. It did make sense. Why would someone rob a cheap studio? It wasn't likely there would be any valuables. Tsukino had known where she lived, and he knew that she was always hanging out with rich men. With Kyouya threatening to purchase his company, with its declining clientele, he needed a way to get more money and with money comes power.

Haruhi shook her head, she regretted ever putting in an application there. It was her fault that this all happened, she realized. If she hadn't gotten involved in the company, he wouldn't have needed to rob her and Takashi wouldn't have gotten hurt.

Her ears picked up the sound of the door sliding open. She turned around, heart beating quickly in her chest. Instead of seeing a masked man, like her head was screaming out, she saw Takashi in sweats and a tank top. He stared at her curiously. She scrambled to her feet, "Ah, sorry, did you need anything?" she asked, afraid that he had called and she hadn't heard. He leaned slightly on his one crutch, his look of curiosity not vanishing from his eyes. After a moment, when he didn't say anything, Haruhi frowned. "You should be in bed," she scolded, moving forwards and waving her arms towards him. Shooing him.

"Do you want something," he asked, lifting a takeout menu. Haruhi frowned, realising what time it was.

"You shouldn't be getting takeout food, I'll cook you something," she shooed him away and followed him to the kitchen. She washed her hands after she made sure he was sitting comfortably. "What do you want?"

"What do we have for ingredients?" he asked quietly, watching her movements with his cheek resting against his fist keep it propped up. Haruhi opened the fridge and realized that he had said 'we' instead of 'me', a blush tinted her cheeks and was glad the fridge door was in between them.

She shifted around before straightening and looking through his cupboards. Pulling out a rice cooker, and starting some rice. Her hands moved deftly as she pulled out ingredients and began to cook. Takashi watched her curiously as she moved, after a while, she got the prickling feeling that he was watching. Glancing at him she sighed, "Takashi, you should really be in bed-"

"Iie," he replied simply, and another sigh escaped her lips. She wondered if he was tired, but regardless, she still had to feed him before she sent him up to bed. "Did the twins come?"

"Not yet," she replied, with yet another, but softer, sigh. They were suppose to come with a suitcase of her clothing for her to wear until Takashi no longer needed assistance, and everyone felt comfortable with her returning to her apartment. Takashi hummed in response, but said nothing further. Soon she finished and ushered him to the table. Placing the two bowls of Oyakodon down before flitting back to the kitchen and returning with some water for them both.

She sat across from him after helping him settle down, his injured leg stretched across the small table and brushing against her leg. His pant leg had rose and she saw the bandage that wrapped around it. They'd have to change it before he went to bed, and part of her feared that task, seeing the damage Tsukino did to him. Takashi noticed her eyes locked onto his leg and bumped his foot into her hip. Distracting her successfully.

"Itadakimasu," he murmured before beginning to eat. Haruhi smiled at him as he tentatively ate the meal before a look of approval crossed his face. She began to eat then and they sat in silence. Haruhi couldn't fight the feeling of Takashi's leg occasionally brushing against hers. When they were done, Haruhi took their dishes and filled the sink with soapy water, as she cleaned up. Takashi hobbled in and leaned against the counter. Looking as if he wanted to help, but he settled for helping her by telling her where things went after she dried them.

After that, she chased him upstairs, scolding him for coming down and risking further injury. He climbed into bed and she handed him some of his medicine and the cup of water. After disappearing into his bathroom, she returned with the medical supply Kyouya had given her to make sure Takashi's leg was clean each night. She sat down on the bed cross-legged and gently lifted his leg up, placing his foot in her lap. He watched as she pushed his pant leg up to his knee and peeled the bandage gently from his leg.

The angry stitches stared up at her, and she clenched her teeth as she made sure they were all still securely in place. He noted the concern, anger, and worry on her face as she applied the disinfectant and replaced the bandages. Her fingers were soft and gentle, as if he were a piece of china that would break if she were too rough. He didn't like it, sure he didn't mind that she was taking care of him. He hated the fact that she thought he was fragile, it made him feel as if he failed to protect her.

After she had replaced his pant leg to where it was, she tossed the blanket over him and sat by his hip. Checking the stitches over his eye. Takashi was overcome with how small she looked, how thin and sickly she seemed. Concern flashed in his eyes and he grabbed her wrist. Defiantly smaller than he remembered. Haruhi stared at him curiously as he ran his fingers up her arm. Smaller. Thinner.

"Have you been eating properly?" he asked quietly, his steel eyes flashing up to hers with concern riddled through them. She paused and shrugged. Lightly pulling her arm away.

"I've had a lot of hard cases and-"

"That doesn't excuse not taking care of yourself," he said, sitting up and hissing as pain flashed through his back. Haruhi moved beside him and rose his shirt up to see the dark bruise across his back. A gasp rose from her throat as her fingers brushed ever so lightly across his flesh. He shifted uncomfortably, she made him lay back down before smiling at him.

"Don't worry about me," she begged, "Worry about yourself-"

"I'm not weak," Takashi spoke, staring at her, almost offended. Haruhi shook her head and took a deep breath.

"That's not what I mean, Takashi," she placed a hand on his chest and felt his heart beating. "You are the strongest person I know, but right now you are injured and you need to get better. I'm not sick, just thinner."

His non-injured hand reached up and took her hand. He wanted to say it so badly. Those three words, to tell her why he was worried about her. His teeth clenched together, it was not the time to say it. When would it be? Would it ever be time? Haruhi stared at him, watching his internal struggle. She felt her eyes become irritated, the beginning signs that she was about to cry. After a moment of his intense gaze, she pulled her hand away. Standing up she leaned down and pressed her lips to his forehead. "Get some sleep," she whispered, before turning and leaving.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello~ I think there will be around 20-25 chapters in total? Just to clear up a few things that's going on, fill out the plot, etc. Then I already have in the works another story, which I'm not sure if I will make Haruhi or any of the characters have romantic feelings. I do a lot of those :\ but we'll see when we get there ^^**

A month went by and Haruhi had spent each and every day with Takashi at his home. He had many visitors, from family, to friends, to girls. Which Haruhi found, quite to her surprise, made her jealous. Of course, Haruhi always asked the people to wait before going up to him to see if he was up to guests, and gave him names. If it were girls alone, he would always say he was too tired. She nodded, knowing that he wasn't acting tired and would go back and apologize. Of course, she didn't just answer the door, she would check the mail, clean the house, do their laundry, act as his nurse, entertained him.

Those were her favour moments. Playing cards, reading to him, watching a movie on his laptop, talking, laughing, there were also moments where Kaoru would come over and make her model clothing that he had made. Taking pictures. He had sent Haruhi into the bathroom to change into another dress and sat down beside Takashi, looking at him. "She's thinner," he said sadly, frowning and crossing his arms. Takashi nodded. "Don't say anything to the others," he warned, knowing that they would freak out. Worrying about her, and that would cause even more stress to be placed upon her shoulders.

Kaoru had a vague idea of how much stress she was under. Jobless, taking care of Takashi, feeling guilty about Takashi's condition, among other things. They were weighing on her shoulders considerably. He felt bad, he sympathized her. He sat there before Haruhi stumbled back out in the dress, awkwardly trying to reach the zipper behind her back. Kaoru got up and walked behind her, zipping it up. After he stepped away he sighed.

"Nothing seems to work for you," he commented offhandedly, looking over at Takashi. Looking for his opinion. Takashi's eyes ran up and down her body before shaking his head. Haruhi blew some of her bangs from her face and sighed. Kaoru looked at her hair before gasping. "You took your kitchen scissors to your hair again didn't you!" he took a chunk in his hands and shook his head. "This destroys your hair!"

"I did this a month ago," Haruhi said offhandedly, waving him away. Kaoru shook his head.

"No! I will not accept you doing this to your hair!" he placed a hand on her shoulder, "I will be right back, change out of the dress!"

Haruhi went to grab him before he darted out of the room and she grumbled. Flipping him off before heading into the bathroom. Takashi leaned back on the chair that rested by his window, a ghost of a smile on his face. Years ago, he wouldn't have ever thought Haruhi capable to flip someone off, or swear. Even in university she didn't do such a thing. The smile faded, they were growing up, the thought slightly scared him. Growing meant growing apart. That was what happened with Mitsukuni. The man grew up from his childish antics, and they separated, he was no longer the protector of Mitsukuni.

Haruhi came back out in shorts and an over sized sweater that he knew was her fathers. She sat across from him and crossed her legs, still grumbling as Kaoru came back in with a bag. He opened it and pulled out some proper hair cutting scissors, after putting something around Haruhi so the hairs wouldn't fall and mess up everything. He carefully clipped her hair, styling it into a more appropriate style instead of the haphazard mess that it had become. Takashi watched as her hair fell and smiled softly.

She sent him a look, "What are you smiling at?" she stuck her tongue out at him, just in time for a chunk of hair to fall down and catch on her tongue. He laughed softly, reaching forwards and removed it for her. Kaoru stared at Takashi with interest as he slid back.

"So, Haruhi, how long are you going to stay here for?" Kaoru asked, curiously and seemingly innocently. Haruhi stayed silent for a while, then shrugged a shoulder.

"Another month?" she estimated, "Or until Takashi wants me to leave."

"We should just take you out shopping," Kaoru said immediately after, startling both of them after he cleaned his scissors and threw out any stray hairs before allowing her to stand up.

"Why?" she asked, frowning at him, running a hand through her hair and shaking it. Allowing some pieces to flutter down, annoying Kaoru.

"We need to get you a dress for the reunion!" Kaoru spoke, exasperated, "I know exactly where we can go!" he snapped his fingers, pointing at Takashi, "Get dressed you two!"

"Why?" Haruhi mumbled, sinking into her chair, "I don't want to go shopping."

Takashi looked at her, "We need to get out of the house," he commented, not remembering the last time he actually left his house. Haruhi thought before finally nodding and standing up.

"Kaoru, you pick something out for him," she nodded before leaving the room. Kaoru smacked Takashi on the side of the head when he caught Takashi staring after her.

"Eyes off her butt," Kaoru pointed at him, with a smirk before going over to Takashi's closet and pulling out some pieces of clothing before tossing them over to him with a nod. Takashi pressed his lips together before pulling off his top and sliding on the one Kaoru gave him. Then stood up, balancing on his good leg and moved to take off his pants, which was when Kaoru turned away, rubbing his neck. "I'm going to wait in the hall!"

Takashi rose an eyebrow, wondering why it would matter. He pulled off his pants, and tugged on the jeans and shoved his cell phone into the pocket. He grabbed a jacket before hobbling out into the hallway. Haruhi just left her room when he did. Wearing a different pair of shorts, longer ones this time, and a black tee-shirt, her grandfathers glasses were perched on her nose, much to the irritation of Kaoru. After hobbling down the stairs, Haruhi took the keys off the hook.

"I can have my driver drive us," Kaoru spoke, placing his bags by the door. Haruhi looked at Takashi and then Kaoru and shrugged. Placing Takashi's keys in her pocket and pulling on a thin jacket. Kaoru opened the door and followed them to where a car waited. Kaoru climbed into the front as Haruhi helped Takashi get into the back before squeezing in beside him. Kaoru had already given the driver directions and he sped off.

Haruhi let out a sigh as more soft fabric was pulled over her hair and adjusted. None of the dresses were fitting properly, some made her look way too thin, and some just didn't look good on her. So far? She was sure she had tried almost a hundred dresses on. Of course, she wasn't worried about herself, she was worried about how Takashi was faring. Even if it had been a month, she still didn't want him to stress his injuries.

She stepped out and looked at them. Takashi was staring off into space at a rack of dresses, and Kaoru was looking at a magazine. When she emerged, Kaoru glanced up and motioned for her to spin. Then he smacked Takashi on the chest with the magazine and stood up, walking over and examining it closer. "The draping is perfect," he murmured, "It'd have to be taken in a bit at the chest..." he hummed and hawed for a moment before lifting the fabric up slightly. "Do you have this in a red or blue?"

The lady nodded her head before flitting off to get it. Haruhi ducked back into the changing room and waited until the woman brought in the two colours. Haruhi tried on the blue one first before emerging. Kaoru smiled and held up his thumbs. "Perfect!" he spoke, and twisted her towards the mirror.

It was a dark blue, empire waist one-strap dress. It had a silver belt that rested under her small chest. It flowed to the ground, hiding her feet perfectly. She lifted the layers and smiled ever so slightly. Finally. They had found a dress. She turned towards Takashi. "Can we go now?" she asked, hopeful. He looked at her, examining the dress before getting up, and hobbling to the rack. He pulled out a dress and offered it to Kaoru. The man examined it and turned to Haruhi.

"I don't know..." he hummed and then handed it to her, "Try it on?"

Haruhi gave Takashi a look before sighing and taking the dress, moving into the back to try it on. She slipped off her current dress and tugged on the other. Calling Kaoru in to help her with the zipper. After his fingers deftly moved the zipper and hooked the top together. His hands rested on her shoulders. "What's wrong?" he asked, causing Haruhi to start slightly. Her head turned and she looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" she questioned, and he opened his mouth to reply when an employee came into the changing room with another dress. Kaoru turned his attention on her instead, allowing Haruhi to slip out to look at the dress and show Takashi. He smiled softly at her when she emerged and she rose an eyebrow before going to the mirror. Okay. She had to admit she looked good. It was a cream dress that flowed to the ground, hugging her body in the right places. Lace sleeves covered her arms and neck, and fell to the floor with the rest of the dress. A black belt sat at her waist, which her hand smoothed over. She turned towards Takashi. "Nice pick."

Kaoru emerged from the dressing room and walked around Haruhi before clapping Takashi on the shoulder. "I do believe it wins," he said with a smile before waving Haruhi to change back into her normal clothes and asked the woman to ring up the dress. Handing her his credit card. Takashi smiled faintly. "We were suppose to get her a red dress," Kaoru commented with a grin at the silent man. Takashi slid his eyes towards Kaoru and raised an eyebrow slightly. Saying 'You wanted the blue one' without speaking.

Haruhi came back out with the dress and the woman immediately took it and whisked it away to be bagged and purchased. It was only then, she heard something nagging at the back of her mind. She shook her head slightly, pushing it away. Patting her pockets, before pulling out her cell phone and sending a text off. Takashi watched her curiously and she ignored the nagging and smiled at him. He didn't return it, causing her to worry about him, then tug at her hair. Was he hurt? Was he mad at her?

Kaoru looked at his watch after the woman came over and handed him his credit card, receipt and the dress bag. "Ah! I have to meet with someone in an hour, I'll send you guys back in the car."

Haruhi took the dress from him, and he kissed her cheek. She looked at him, his outfit, the way he was brushing his hands through his long hair. "Are you going on a date?" she asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. Kaoru blanched and coughed into his hand.

"W-What makes you say that?" he said, and she smiled.

"Who is it with?" she asked, all knowing about reading people's attitudes. Kaoru let out a sigh and shook his head.

"No one _that_ important, it's more of a business meeting," he mumbled before smiling, trying to change the topic and looking over at the eldest of the group. "I'll let you guys get home, you must be bored to tears with this."

Takashi shrugged, not about to admit that he actually enjoyed seeing Haruhi in all of the pretty dresses. Haruhi adjusted the dress before sending him a smile that he felt was meant for only him. He returned this one, knowing she was actually happy and wanted to get back. Another emotion sprung up. She actually wanted to go back to _his_ house, she was the one who had _his_ keys. He could see the familiar charm of a bunny that Mitsukuni got him hanging from her pocket.

The three of them exited the store and Kaoru spoke to his driver as Haruhi helped Takashi into the car. She turned to speak to Kaoru, they kissed each other's cheek before she climbed in and sat beside him. The dress bag on her lap and her eyes focusing outside as the city sped by.


	16. Chapter 16

Haruhi woke Takashi up unintentionally, he had been napping on the couch after they watched a movie. He could hear her talking in the kitchen and sat silently, staring at the roof. "-I know, I just can't at the moment..." there was a pause and she let out a sad sigh, "At the reunion? I know that's in a couple days but- No, I'm pretty sure that I can survive a couple days. Kyouya, honestly! I am not weak-" she sounded like she was starting to get angry, and Takashi sat up. What were they talking about? Suddenly, he heard a shuddering sigh. "I know," she whispered, "I know. I am not about to leave Takashi alone- I-I am not! Kyouya, honestly, if you think for a moment that I won't find a way to make your life a living hell, you can think again!" another pause and she let out a laugh, a humourless one that made him frown, "I am not getting defensive, and I am not in denial. If he still feels that same, then maybe I will admit it out loud."

Takashi grabbed his crutch, making sure to make some noise to alert her to his wakefulness. Haruhi paused before sighing, "Have fun on your date," she commented, "See you later, Kyouya." The phone call ended before he even stood up. Haruhi didn't leave the kitchen, causing him to shuffle over and peer inside. She was staring outside with the phone resting on the counter.

"You called Kyouya?" he commented, rubbing his face and sniffing slightly. Haruhi jumped, looking at him. It took her a moment before she nodded. He took just as long before he curtly nodded and went over to the fridge and pulled it open.

"What are you looking for?" she questioned, but the question didn't have the same curiosity and interest as her questions usually had. She was asking it out of kindness to him, rather than curiosity. Another thing that worried him. He let the fridge door swing shut, his gaze peeled from it to her. Curiosity and worry screaming from his eyes. Haruhi was immediately confused and shocked.

"Whets wrong?" they both asked at the same time, Haruhi paused and let out a small laugh. However, Takashi didn't feel the situation amusing. He repeated the question, causing the slight smile on her face to fade.

"What do you mean?" she asked, averting his eyes. Signalling something was really wrong.

"You were happier before I fell asleep," he spoke quietly, "Then after you call Kyouya, you are sad and distracted."

"If you think it's because of Kyouya, it's not," she sighed, "He's helping me-"

"With?" he pressed, not caring if he was overstepping any boundaries set between them silently. She was distressed, and sad. He needed to know why. Was it because she was helping him? "You aren't obligated to be here-"

"It's not that," she interrupted quickly, shaking her head. "I like being here, it makes me feel useful."

"You should apply for another job then-"

"It's not that either," Haruhi continued, her eyes slowly shifting back to connect with his. He frowned, then what? What was bothering the small, fragile looking woman he saw before him? Where was the strong woman he knew and loved? What had happened those six years they didn't see each other? The answer hit him like a punch in the gut, he was left breathless for a moment. The sadness in her eyes, her weight loss. He knew the only one who kept in contact with Haruhi after she graduated from university was Kyouya, and that was usually just to check in with her. Or to invite her to host club get together that she had never attended until that year.

Working every day, he knew the toll it took on the lawyers in his company. He made sure to give them holidays, he knew that her employer didn't. She was stressed, and alone for so long. Her father moved up North with his boyfriend, that she didn't even meet until this year.

His heart broke again looking at her.

Haruhi saw his inner clock ticking, a time bomb getting ever closer to the truth. He was blocking the exit, so she couldn't brush past him to leave, he would stop her. His eyes were widening slowly, before suddenly a look of utter hurt and confusion filled them. He opened his mouth, and Haruhi got ready for the 'Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped? Do you hate me?'

Instead, he said, "I'm sorry."

His good hand reached out and gently caressed her chin. His calloused fingers brought long forgotten memories of days spent together. With those words, tears forced their way to her eyes. Threatening to spill. Why did he have to say sorry? Takashi's fingers moved from her chin and brushed her cheeks as the tears overflowed. He couldn't move closer without removing his hand, and left it up to her if she wanted to be closer. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Haruhi stepped closer, her arms moving as if she wanted to hug him, but they hovered. Unsure. His had left her face, touched her shoulder and then slid around behind her neck and drew her in for a hug. His chin rested on her forehead, and his other arm came around and rested on her back, as his other rested on her shoulder.

Her arms snaked around his waist and he felt the floodgates burst open. Her body trembled as she sobbed, clutching the back of his shirt as if she were to fall if she let go. It took a long time, and each moment his arms held her. When the tears and trembling faded, she pulled away, her fingers releasing his shirt and wiping her eyes furiously. He carefully took her hands, the arm that had the cast awkwardly holding, and pulled it away from her eyes.

"I'm afraid of losing you guys again, and it hurts," she hiccupped, not meeting his intense gaze. "I'm afraid it will happen again. I'm afraid I will be alone."

Takashi was silent for the longest time, until he released her hand and cupped her chin. "I won't let you be alone if you don't want to be," he murmured quietly, stroking her chin with his thumb, just below her lips. He wouldn't kiss her, not then. He wanted to be supportive, not to add another worry to her already heavily burdened shoulders. She seemed relieved when he didn't make any moment to do so, and knew he made the right choice.

"I'm always alone, though," Haruhi added, after his hand left her face. He frowned, thinking back. Her father, however much Haruhi loved him, wasn't there. Making ends meet and supporting them. During thunderstorms she was alone, she nearly always went back to an empty house, and when she moved out it was the same. Takashi frowned trying to think of a solution.

"You can move in here, then neither of us will be alone," he suggested, looking at her. Not caring if she found the idea ridiculous, it was a serious suggestion, and he made sure he portrayed that. Even if she was a little dense.

"Move in?" Haruhi spoke, surprised by his sudden suggestion, "Takashi, wouldn't I just have to leave after you fall in love with someone and I'll be alone again?"

"I'm already in love," Takashi spoke without thinking really, he realized a moment after he said it that he had spoken out loud instead of in his head. He kept a steady look on her and saw her emotions run through a series before settling on disappointment. "She's out of my league however."

Haruhi's eyes lit up with confusion, and she backed away slightly, "Takashi, how could she be out of your league? You are kind, sweet, gentle, loyal, strong, wise, and handsome!"

Takashi smiled gently at her, and she blushed furiously. "Ah, and the girl I love is stubborn, dense, smart, kind, loyal and beautiful."

Haruhi smiled sadly, "You should ask her out then."

"Alright," Takashi nodded, and he could see Haruhi's sadness growing. So, he hobbled back a bit and then looked at her. "Will you attend the reunion with me as your date?"


	17. Chapter 17

**I think the ending may be rather sad. I haven't decided yet. Maybe, maybe not.**

**Also, I'll be uploading this about every two days because I have to focus on school since my finals are fast approaching! *bows* Thank you for your cooperation ahead of time!**

Haruhi felt Kaoru's fingers pulling gently at her hair and the warm curls falling against her face. She didn't mind anymore, these times where they would pull and tug at her hair, apply thick makeup on her face, and shove her into suits, dresses and costumes. It was relaxing now, showing how much she had grown. Yes, she still hated doing that routine every day. However, she wasn't about to complain about it if it was occasionally.

She sat in her lace dress, back heels with lace embellishments, a brass heartshaped watch was looped through a necklace chain and sat on her chest. Her hair lightly curled and pulled away from her face slightly. Kaoru held out his hand when he was finished. She took it and stood up, he guided her to the floor length mirror in the room she was staying in while at Takashi's house.

A smile stretched over her face, she looked vintage, something the other girls wouldn't. She would stand out compared to the modern dresses and bright and popping colours. Kaoru looked handsome in his white dress shirt and a dark orange vest. He had a black tie on underneath, his hair was styled away from his face. Haruhi squeezed his hand before releasing it. "Are we hosting?" she asked as she pressed her lips together and popped them slightly, feeling weird with the lipstick on.

"I think so," Kaoru laughed, offering his arm. "It'll be a little werid, Hikaru and I haven't exactly done the forbidden brotherly love for so long. I think it will be good for Takashi and Honey-senpai."

"Since when do you call Takashi, Takashi?" she asked, tilting her head as she took his arm and he guided her towards the door. Grabbing his suit jacket and opening her bedroom door.

"Since I've spent so much time bothering you since I'm back home," he said, sticking his tongue out at her. She laughed and they walked down the stairs. The rest of the Host Club had met up at Takashi's house, feeling it was only right since Takashi would be in a wheelchair for the reunion. They turned the corner and walked down the last few steps. Mitsukuni immediately bounced, looking at his wife.

"Rei-yan!" he said excitedly, "Look at Haru-chan! She's wearing a dress!"

Reiko smiled lightly, more at her husband's childish antics than what he was saying. "She is quite lovely," the girl said in her cryptic voice, leaving Mitsukuni smiling, and the others unsure if she was threatening to curse Haruhi with her tone or not. Tamaki was the first to address Haruhi directly, bowing deeply in front of her and taking her hand.

"Haruhi, you're grace and beauty tonight stands atop any in the world," he flirted, kissing her hand and smiling at her sincerely. Haruhi returned the smile, removing her hand from his grip.

"You look the same, Tamaki-senpai," she said blandly before looking at the others. "You all look very handsome tonight, I'm sure the ladies will be overjoyed to see you again."

Tamaki flew off to a corner and Kyouya stepped forwards, placing a hand on the small of her back and leading her off to the side. Gaining curious looks from the others. He looked down at her with a smile, complimenting her looks. She nodded her head, before he took her purse from her. Takashi watched curiously as he slipped something into it and handed it back to her. She nodded her head when he said something before guiding her back over.

She walked over to Takashi and stood beside him. His stitches were taken out the previous day, but his cast still sat firmly in place. Another week or so before it came off. You could see the scar over his eye slightly, if you were looking for it. Haruhi's fingers brushed over it, and his eye closest closed. Everyone paused at this and Haruhi's cheeks flushed slightly. It was like a puppy, she thought, the way he closed his eye. A smile graced her lips.

Mitsukuni tucked that away with a smile and placed an arm around his wives hips. "Kyo-chan, we should go now!" he called, distracting the others from the moment. They brushed it off as Haruhi checking on his scar and turned their attention to Kyouya. He nodded with a genuine smile.

"Remember, we have an hour of hosting before the dance," he spoke to them once they were all settled in the limo. "Haruhi, you will be with Takashi and Mitsukuni since you are his aid for the night. "Your designations will be with theirs, and men have requested you as well."

The host club members shifted at that, unsure of how they should feel with that. Haruhi just smiled lightly, "Okay, it's not any different from girls. Just act like I normally would."

"If she has male designations, wouldn't they get jealous if she dotes over Takashi?" Kaoru questioned, looking towards Kyouya curiously. Takashi spared a glance towards Haruhi before returning it out the window. Haruhi shook her head.

"I can work alone if it works better? Mitsukuni will be there for Takashi if he needs anything," Haruhi added, clasping her hands over her purse and nodding. Kyouya thought about it, while Tamaki started freaking out. Waving his arms about, shouting about something about Haruhi's innocence. "I'm twenty eight," Haruhi spoke up glaring at Tamaki, "I'm not exactly innocent anymore."

Takashi gave her a look, his head snapping towards her. Her eyes flickered up to him curiously. Tamaki's jaw hit the floor and his face went bright red. Kaoru snickered behind his hand and Mitsukuni's face changed from it's cutesy look to a serious one. Kyouya leaned over and whispered something in Haruhi's ear. Her face slowly heated and they watched as it went bright red. "I didn't mean it like that!" she snapped, shoving Kyouya away and crossing her arms.

Thankfully, the limo pulled up to their destination before she said anything more to embarrass herself. Haruhi stood behind Takashi, hands on the handles of the wheelchair. Mitsukuni chose to stand beside his wife instead of sit on Takashi's lap, Haruhi noted how protective Mitsukuni seemed over Reiko but didn't comment. She pushed on the chair and it rolled forwards as they followed the others up to the Host Room.

Nostalgia washed over them all, and smiles spread over their lips. Mitsukuni jumped up and down excitedly, everything was how they remembered. As if they hadn't ever left. Haruhi wheeled Takashi over to a table and told him to wait. They still had a while before their designations would come, at least half an hour. Haruhi went and began making tea when Kyouya walked into the back, a rare feat.

"Take your pills," he said looking through the cupboards before pulling out an item that Haruhi didn't see. He turned towards her intently. Haruhi placed the tea pot and china onto a tray, her eyes avoiding his.

"Later-" she spoke moving to walk past him. His hand gripped her arm stopping her in her tracks.

"Either in here, or I will ask you out there," Kyouya spoke, looking at her intently. Haruhi swallowed thickly before placing the tray down and going to grab her purse. She paused and then looked around.

"I forgot it out there," she replied, looking at him. "I'll take them out there."

Kyouya paused before nodding and allowing her to leave. She walked over to Takashi, Mitsukuni and Reiko. After pouring and handing them each a cup, she sat down and lifted her purse up. Mitsukuni was entertaining Reiko handing her a slice of cake when Haruhi secretively opened the pill bottle and taking one with only Takashi catching the motion. He raised the teacup to his lips, planning on asking her about that later.

Reiko dabbed her mouth before turning towards her husband. "Mitsukuni, may I speak to you for a moment?"

Mitsukuni lowered his fork from his mouth with a smile before swallowing his cake and nodding. Reiko stood up, they excused themselves and walked away from the others. Haruhi watched curiously, before feeling like she was being rude and turned back to her teacup. The others were busy arranging furniture due to Kyouya's insistence. Haruhi noticed the twins slipping back into their old routine. Hanging onto each other, mimicking each other perfectly, and most importantly bothering Tamaki.

"What are the pills for?" Takashi asked, looking at her curiously. Haruhi's eyes flicked up to him, almost guiltly.

"Nothing," she replied, cupping the tea with her hands and lifting it to her mouth. _There was no reason to tell him, right? He didn't _need_ to know, right? Your own father doesn't know yet- well, maybe you should tell him?_

Suddenly Mitsukuni let out a cheer, drawing everyone's attention. He placed a bunch of small kisses over Reiko's face, causing a blush to form on her face and flustering the girl. She said something to him quietly and he hugged her tightly before tugging her over to Takashi, beaming. "Takashi! Takashi! Reiko is pregnant!"

The idiotic trio shouted out in surprise and Takashi's face flickered through surprise and joy. He placed a hand on Mitsukuni's shoulder, "Congratulations, both of you."

Haruhi smiled widely, amused and happy. She couldn't imagine Mitsukuni as a father, he was extremely childlike already, but she guessed that was the reason he could be seen as such an excellent father. He knew where they were coming from. The odd couple seemed extremely happy, Mitsukuni couldn't stop hugging and kissing his wife. Haruhi hoped that one day she could start a family like that.

**Who can guess what Haruhi has? **


	18. Chapter 18

The Host Club was back open for one night only! There were screams that were of a deafening level as females with modern and beautiful dresses streamed in. Men who joined their wives streamed in as well, some going with them to their wives preferred hosts, and some going to Haruhi. If their wives were going to be flirted by handsome men, they were going to flirt with a beautiful woman. The smell of roses and tea brought fond memories back to many in the room, the soft music drifting from speakers and chatter was pleasant. Occasionally girls would squeal and everyone would turn to see what was happening.

Haruhi was surprised when she saw Kurakano, and a few of her other female clientele from years previous smiling at her. She served the group tea and settled into chatting. Suddenly a hand clapped on her shoulder, and she turned to see Satoshi and Chika standing behind her. "Hey, Haruhi-kun!" Satoshi waved before sitting beside her. Chika taking a seat beside his cousin.

"Ah, Satoshi-kun, Chika-san, what are you two doing here?" she asked in surprise, but nonetheless pouring them a cup of tea and offering them some cake.

"We haven't see ya guys in such a long time in a happy situation," Satoshi replied, thanking her for the tea and glaring at Chika until he thanked her as well. "So, I brought Chika-"

"Chika-chan!" Mitsukuni shouted suddenly, after Takashi murmured that their brothers were there. The blonde aging man turned and flew across the room to his brother. Jumping and hugging him tightly. "Ne, ne, Chika-chan, do you have a crush on Haru-chan?"

Chika wriggled in his brother's grasp, peeling his arms away from him. The group laughed at the antics, "Get off me!" Chika shouted pushing Mitsukuni away. Satoshi glared at Chika after he mumbled something that no one caught. Mitsukuni frowned before crossing his arms and pouting. He snuggled up against Haruhi smiling at her.

"Haru-chan wouldn't mind if Chika-chan had a crush on her, right?" Mitsukuni asked, Haruhi looked at Chika, curiously before shaking her head. Mitsukuni jumped up, smiling before flitting off to his cousin. Haruhi shook her head, then sipped her tea a smile ghosting at her lips.

"How do you feel about coming back to the third music room and the host club, Haruhi-kun?" Kurakano asked, lowering the tea and smiling at her. Haruhi thought for a while, a cute look on her face. The group smiled at her actions before she smiled truthfully.

"I never really left the Host Club, but being back here with everyone brings back great memories," Haruhi replied, her smile warm, "I'm really glad I can see you all again, and to see new faces."

Occasionally she would dismiss herself and go into the back, getting more tea. However, other than that the night went rather smoothly. Kyouya came up and excused Haruhi because someone had scheduled a private moment with her. Haruhi walked over to a couch where the man was waiting. He stood up and bowed to her, she curtseyed before sitting across from him. When he saw down, Haruhi's face flashed with surprise.

"Ah, Yukimura-san," she said pouring him some tea. Her eyes flashing towards Kyouya in curiosity. He was busy entertaining his own clients. "What brings you here?"

"You haven't kept in contact," he spoke, almost sadly, "Everyone at the office misses you."

"Well, I was fired and have been quite busy lately," she replied with a shrug, her gaze flickering over to Takashi. Yukimura's gaze followed and stared at him.

"What happened to him?" he asked, frowning. Haruhi wasn't fazed by his question, and sighed softly.

"Someone broke into my house and he was attacked because the person was still there," she explained, shaking her head, still disgusted by her old boss. Yukimura nodded his head before sipping the tea. He filled her in about what was happening at the office.

"Ah, Yukimura-san, since Tsukino-san quit working, who replaced him?" she asked, her head tilted slightly. He smiled at her and shrugged a shoulder.

"Some guy who hasn't showed his face at the offices yet, there is warning that there will be people who are going to be jobless once this guy who does show up," Yukimura explained with a laugh, as if he knew he wouldn't get fired for whatever reason. Haruhi smiled slightly. "Enough about business, how have you been?"

"Good," she replied simply, not wanting to talk about herself to him at all. He laughed.

"You still don't say much about yourself, Haruhi," he smiled, before pausing and apologizing, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so casual, Fujioka-san."

"Iie, it's fine," she replied with a slight smile. He looked at her curiously, before finishing his tea and smiling at her.

"Would it be alright if I dance with you later?" he asked politely, Haruhi really wanted to say no, but to be polite, she nodded. Kyouya intervened there and said that the Host Club portion was ending. He announced that there would be a dinner that would last forty-five minutes and then the Host Club would rejoin them for the dance. The girls filtered out of the room saying goodbyes to their hosts and taking their husbands arms as they left.

Haruhi released a breath she didn't know she had been holding and stood up, walking over to Takashi and Mitsukuni. Asking how theirs went. Mitsukuni sat in Takashi's lap after she plopped down beside the wheelchair. "Why did you say that to your brother earlier?" she asked him, leaning back slightly exasperated. "Were you trying to hook us up?"

"It would be nice if Haru-chan was my sister," Mitsukuni said with a smile, "But Chika-chan has a fiancé already, and Haru-chan is with Takashi, ne?" Haruhi paused and then reached over and placed her hand over Takashi's with a smile. He gave her a smile back and nodded. Mitsukuni smiled happily. She removed her hand to adjust her necklace as the twins meandered over. Leaning against the table and staring at the stoic host.

"Hey," Hikaru spoke first.

"Takashi, if Mitsukuni is going to have a baby soon-" Kaoru continued, both of them tilting their heads and pointing at him.

"Don't you have to have one too?" the finished at the same time. Takashi looked serious, not all flustered like they imagined him to be. Mitsukuni was the one who spoke.

"No! Takashi has to be in a sturdy married position before he even considers having a child," he crossed his arms, shaking his head.

"Don't the Haninozuka's and Morinozuka's always have children around the same time? Look at Satoshi and Chika, and you and Takashi!" Tamaki spoke pushing the twins out of the way, "It would be a crime not to continue it!"

"No!" Mitsukuni was more firm this time, "I love Takashi, but I don't want our children to have a master servant relationship."

The fiasco soon died down and they ate the dinner provided for them. Luxurious food items that Haruhi had an inkling feeling that Kyouya would've added the price of her meal to her debt if she still had one. However, it passed quickly and they were soon thrust onto the dance floor. Kyouya announced that the Hosts will choose their first dance partners. Tamaki quickly bowed to his fiancé, and brought her to the center of the dance floor. Mitsukuni grabbed Reiko's hands and dragged her towards the dance floor. Smiling widely at her. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyouya asked some of their long time clients to dance. Haruhi was debating whether to ask Takashi to dance or to go ask someone else when he took her hand and looked up at her. Wordlessly asking her.

She smiled brightly at him and nodded. He carefully stood up, much to her concern and the delight of the fan girls. She was worried that he would hurt himself, but he led her with a slightly limp towards the dance floor. He stood there, bowing with the rest of the hosts and reoffering his hand. She took it along with the other girls and they got into position.

When the music started, she heard a familiar melody and smiled as they began to dance. Not even thirty seconds into the song, Haruhi started to lead and Takashi started to follow. Not intentionally, when they had practised all those years ago, Haruhi was always leading and Takashi was always following Mitsukuni. They spoke soundlessly as they danced, a slight squeeze of his hand asked him if he was okay. A twitch of his lips replied in the positive. A frown showed him she was worried that he was injuring himself. His thumb brushed her back telling her to not worry.

The ending of the song came to full swing and the partners stepped away, bowing and curtseying to each other. Haruhi helped Takashi back to the wheelchair and offered to get him some aspirin, but he shook his head. He didn't like to rely on painkillers unless it was totally necessary. Haruhi was content to stay with Takashi for the rest of the evening, but a hand was placed on the small of her back and she was led out into the crowd of dancers. Another Morinozuka wanted to dance. Satoshi wasn't as gracefully at dancing as his elder brother, but he was quite entertaining as they danced, and then he returned her to his brother.

Someone coughed to get her attention, and when she turned around, she saw Yukimura. He extended a hand and Haruhi curtly nodded, placing her hand in his and letting him guide her back onto the dance floor. They spun and danced quietly for two songs, and halfway through the second. He struck up a conversation.

"Ah, Haruhi-chan," he started, a soft smile stretching over his lips. Haruhi felt slightly uncomfortable. Still not a hundred percent sold by his usage of her first name, but it would be rude if she told him to go back to referring to her as Fujioka. Haruhi just tilted her head to the side slightly. "You know that I still wish for our friendship to be more."

Inside, Haruhi smacked her forehead and ranted and raved. Outside, she remained in control and just offered him a gentle smile. "I'm still only interested in you as a friend, and still hope we can remain friends."

"You never gave me an answer as to why you only think of me as a friend," Yukimura spoke gently, as if talking to an frightened animal. Haruhi was sure that she looked calm and collected outside. She had spent years in schooling herself to rival Takashi's apparent uninterested look. Being an attorney of law she couldn't let her emotions get the best of her.

"I just don't like you more than that, and I currently have a boyfriend," she answered simply, in a rather monotone voice. She couldn't help it, once her hair started to grow out and she wore the female uniform, men asked her out on dates regularly. Of course, it was more obvious then, they weren't middle school kids who didn't understand romance. Also, spending enough time around Tamaki and the hosts showed her the exact ways guys can flirt with females.

"Oh?" Yukimura rose his eyebrows in surprise, "Is it Shiro?"

"Huh?" Haruhi blinked, then shook her head once matching name to face. "No, it's no one from the office."

"It's that Takumi isn't it?" Yukimura murmured, looking over Haruhi's shoulder at Takashi. Haruhi frowned, confused. As she was spun by him, she noticed Takashi watching with interest.

"His name isn't Takumi, Yukimura-san," she laughed softly, "His name is Takashi."

"He doesn't look that great," Yukimura mumbled under his breath, hoping the petite brunette wouldn't hear him. As luck would have it, she did. Her eyes closed in a sigh, she wanted to be bitter and mean to him. As a hostess, however, she avoided it. Ignoring his comment.

Haruhi bowed after the song ended, not even wanting for him to do so before walking away from him and over to Takashi. She sat down and saw some girls blushing and staring at her boyfriend. Jealousy bubbled in her chest but she didn't act out of it. Instead she sipped the champagne that a waiter brought around and asked Takashi if his leg was bothering him. He shook his head slightly and she nodded slowly, watching the dancers smiling and laughing as they were spun around.

Haruhi excused herself for a moment and went to find a bathroom. She touched up her makeup before placing a hand on her chest when she felt a loss of breath. Her chest tightened uncomfortably and she shook her head, the need to cough arose. She grabbed a tissue and covered her mouth before coughing. When she pulled away, there was red in the tissue.


	19. Chapter 19

The party ended with a bang, really. Fireworks were set off and lit up the sky before the guests were sent home. Haruhi avoided hugging anyone, or getting too close to anyone after coughing up blood. It alerted them to something wrong, she wasn't complaining about being hugged. She was simply covering her mouth when they did. Once the last guest was sent home. They got ready to go home. None were going to question Haruhi. Until the worst happened.

It started off as a simple cough into a cloth and then suddenly she was gasping for air. Everyone's attention was to her as she coughed into the cloth. When she pulled away they saw the blood in the cloth. Kyouya moved over to her, placing a hand on her back, "Did you take your pills?"

Everyone went dead still, staring at Haruhi. She ignored them and nodded. "A couple hours ago, maybe I should've gotten them earlier, I'll be fine."

Kyouya stared at her before his hands visible tightened. "Haruhi, you are so irresponsible!" he grumbled, releasing her, then his voice raised, "You have to take them daily!"

"I know! I didn't think a few days would affect anything!"

"It's been over a week! Mitsukuni, take Reiko home," Kyouya demanded, pointing to the older man. Mitsukuni was confused, but slowly nodded and placed a hand on Reiko's back and led her from the room. The moment Reiko left, Kyouya exploded. "Haruhi, the antibiotics won't work if you don't routinely take them! I don't care if you feel better, you need to take them! Do you have a death wish or something?"

Haruhi looked as if she was slapped, her gaze moved away from him. "No."

"I'm taking you to the hospital," he grumbled grabbing her arm. Kaoru jumped in the way, grabbing onto Kyouya's arm.

"What's going on?" fear was evident in the younger man's eyes. Kyouya softened slightly but shrugged Kaoru's hand away from him. "Kyouya, tell me." Haruhi pulled her arm away from Kyouya. Watching as Kaoru placed his hand on Kyouya's arm again.

"Haruhi has tuberculosis," Kyouya said softly, looking at her. Haruhi shifted uncomfortably, but the group looked more or less confused about what it was or just didn't believe she had it. He sighed, "It's an infection in the lung that causes fluid to build up in the lungs, and if she doesn't take her antibiotics regularly, the infection may become immune to the antibiotics. In that case, it can lead to her death."

Takashi's eyes flashed to Haruhi's searching them. Why didn't she say anything? Had his guess been completely off? The reason she was thinner was because of that, not because she had been depressed? Was he that out of sync with her? Haruhi noticed the look Takashi was giving her, but before she could say anything. Tamaki grabbed onto her face spewing out some nonsense. Kyouya pulled Tamaki away from Haruhi just before she started to cough heavily again.

"It's contagious if she hasn't been taking her medications," Kyouya added, then he looked at her, "Which, if she's coughed or sneezed without covering her mouth or shared any drinks or kissed Takashi recently, she could've transferred it to him."

Haruhi shook her head vigorously, "We haven't kissed yet-"

Tamaki pulled away from her and pointed at Kyouya. "We have to get them to the hospital! Mother, our daughter is dying!" Tamaki whined, clutching onto Kyouya.

"I am not your daughter! I thought you were over that!" Haruhi snapped, crossing her arms, and shaking her head, "I'm fine! I don't need to see a doctor!"

She turned and stormed off. Takashi pushed up from his wheelchair and took off after her. The four stared after them before Kyouya shoved the idiot king off him and wiping his arms off. "I've been meaning to say something about that, Daddy," Kyouya said, "We're getting a divorce."

Tamaki fell to the ground whimpering.

Takashi climbed into the car beside Haruhi before the driver took off. He looked at Haruhi, his hand coming up and touching the top of her head. Checking her temperature. "The hospital," he ordered the driver, who nodded. Haruhi looked like she was about to fight, but he shook his head. It was his turn to protect her. They were silent, he took her hand and held it gently in his. It wasn't a long drive and Takashi entered, going up to the desk and talking to the woman. The moment he said Haruhi's name, the woman glanced over and then stood up.

"Ah! Fujioka-san, Ootori-sama called ahead to say you were coming. Right this way," she bowed before guiding Haruhi quickly from the foyer and into a private room. She waved towards the bed. "Please get comfortable, Fujioka-san, your doctor will be right with you."

The group bowed before the woman left. Haruhi walked over to the bed, placing her purse down and sat beside it. She grabbed a few tissues and coughed heavily into them. When Takashi came over to comfort her, she waved him away. Not wanting to get him sick as well. His eyes watched her with concern before the doctor came in. Clearly wishing to please Kyouya, since it had been a very quick reaction.

"Hello, Fujioka-san, if the circumstances were different, it would be a pleasure to see you again," the man spoke walking over to her. "We're going to have to submit you to the hospital until your sickness passes, and we'll get you in for a chest x-ray as soon as we can to see how much damage has occurred. We'll also have to see about draining the fluid from your lungs," Haruhi nodded, knowing the routine from the first time she had gone in. "You may need to get someone to pick up some things from your home, we are not sure how long you will be staying with us this time."

After a few checks, the doctor left and a nurse came in, helping Haruhi into her hospital gown and into bed. Takashi hadn't moved from his spot, both nurse and doctor didn't notice his presence, and after they left. He walked over and pulled one of the seats closer to the bed, and to the irritated Haruhi.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, leaning back in the chair, watching her as she closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"I thought it was going away, I was stupid. I should've gotten the pills sooner," her voice died down, turning into a mumble rather than actual words. She smoothed her hands over her hospital gown and looked up at the tiled ceiling. "There was no reason to let you guys worry needlessly, Kyouya wouldn't have even known if he wasn't so damn nosy."

"We want to worry," Takashi replied a few moments later, staring at her intently. Those intense grey eyes caught hers and she couldn't look away. She thought back to high school. Thinking about what would've happened if she had just looked into his eyes and spoken to him more. Would she have fallen for him then instead of Tamaki? Would they have changed? Would they have had a more successful relationship? Would they have grown together?

They weren't that different. They both grew up relatively fast at a young age, both more mature than those of the same age. They both liked more simplistic traditional ways of doing things, although Takashi grew up in a world where his family did spend money on extravagances.

"Why do you love me?" Haruhi asked, stilling staring up at the ceiling. It was silent for such a long time, she had to check to see if he was still there.

"You are you," he answered, simply, with a soft smile. Haruhi frowned slightly.

"What about me?" she asked before grabbing some tissues and coughing into them. Takashi's mouth pressed firm, wanting to comfort her and hug her but knew she wouldn't want that. He was silent for a while.

"Why?" he asked in response, not moving. Looking more like a statue than a person. A gentle rise and fall of his chest was the only change in position. Haruhi shrugged lightly.

"Can't I want to know?"

Another long silence, he looked thoughtful, not looking at her. "You are independent, driven, kind but you don't let people walk over you," he replied then his eyes flickered to her, "Tamaki was the glue that kept us together, but you changed everything and everyone for the better."

Haruhi tilted her head, "Is that also why you didn't admit you liked me in high school?" Haruhi asked smiling lightly at him. Takashi frowned slightly, reaching forwards and pressing his fingertips to her forehead before resting the back of his hand against it. "What?"

"You are sick," he commented, and Haruhi gave him a look, so he elaborated, "Why are you asking these questions?"

"Humor me," she smiled that natural smile of hers, he sighed adjusting himself so he was sitting more comfortably. "Talk to me, be uncharacteristically you."

He rose an eyebrow, before sighing again. "After a certain point, I realized that there was no chance for me and decided to help the others try to achieve their happiness," he hummed, still in his quiet tone. Haruhi studied his face as he spoke, he wasn't uncomfortable with speaking for longer sentences, he just didn't see why he should be. He didn't understand why she was asking him these questions, and wanted her to get to the point. However, she didn't have one.

"Were you to be engaged at any time?" Haruhi asked quietly, staring at him. He thought back, she had spent enough time to tell when he was. The slight shift of his eyes, the slight wrinkle of thought, the slight shift of his lips. Then he nodded, Haruhi felt as if her stomach was hollow.

"I figured out I was engaged just after university," he whispered gently, shaking his head. "I was dating you at the time, so I refused, then when you broke up with me..." He didn't finish, Haruhi frowned.

"You still didn't get married to her?" Haruhi asked, tilting her head slightly, watching him. "Why not? You could be in a happy relationship with someone right now."

"I am," Takashi replied, looking at her, reaching forwards and brushing a lock of her hair out of her face. "I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Haruhi couldn't contain the smile on her face.


	20. Chapter 20

**Every time I reread the ending of Ouran, I always want to cry, and I'm not a very emotional 'Oh my god I'm going to cry' type of person when it comes to books, comics ect. I love the ending and hate it so much, the art style changed and it seems as if they've aged but in reality it's only under a year for them and ugh. Anyways, enjoy.**

A month sped past, Takashi was slowly going for jogs in the morning. Going for longer each morning, and his cast came off. Allowing him to start exercising fully again. Haruhi would wake up in the morning, and after getting ready and taking a shower, would go downstairs to see him doing push-ups or crunches in the living room. Which always caused a faint blush to rise on her cheeks, he had been so use to living alone that he still wasn't out of his habits. He didn't wear a shirt around the house a lot, but Haruhi wouldn't comment on it, she secretly enjoyed catching him exercising.

Haruhi herself was getting stronger, but still had a while to go before she was back to her normal self. Takashi reminded her everyday to take her pills, and worrying over every small cough. He'd take her to visit Kyouya to get more pills occasionally, but otherwise they lived together working to get back to the normal selves. It wasn't until Takashi reminded Haruhi that he was going to return to work that Haruhi remembered she was jobless.

Kyouya came with Kaoru to visit one day, the others didn't know how long Haruhi would be contagious for and no one had bothered to mention it to them. Or when they did ask, Haruhi would jokingly say she's still contagious and they would reply saying it was a shame they couldn't see her, they were so busy. It always made her roll her eyes at their stupidity.

They sat in the tearoom, chatting like old friends. Haruhi watched their interactions closely before she leaned her cheek against the heel of her hand and smiled at them. "So, when are you going to tell everyone?"

"Eh?" Kaoru said, lowering the fork holding some pastry down, "Tell everyone what?"

"That you two are together?" she asked, lifting her teacup to her lips, masking her smirk. Kyouya choked on his tea and Kaoru quickly patted his back. The look in his eyes was all she needed to know before she clasped her hands together and rested them on the table. "Kyouya, you already have your fathers companies, you don't need to keep pleasing him."

"Ah, Haruhi, a gay relationship isn't something that is taking lightly especially in the rich," Kaoru spoke, rubbing his neck with his hand, "I wish it were that easy."

Haruhi reached across the table and patted Kaoru's arm sympathetically. "Love is never easy, it's just ten times harder when you have to hide it because the world doesn't see it as correct," Kyouya spoke with his teacup at his lips. He took a sip before lowering it with a sigh, "I suppose we will have to tell Tamaki and the others about it soon, Hikaru would probably punch me in the face." Haruhi giggled, unable to stop herself at the thought. Kyouya pushed up his glasses, a smirk on his lips. "Is that prospect amusing, Haruhi?"

"No, Kyouya, not at all," she said, smiling and offering him some more tea. He declined politely.

"I came by to discuss business with you, even though I know you hate it when I do," Kyouya spoke, straightening and pulling a notebook out of thin air. Kaoru instantly looked bored, pulling out his phone and flipping through some photos instead. "Your old law firm hasn't been touched, meaning the employees are still there, and have only been receiving orders from me. However, I am offering to sell it to you."

"I am not rich enough," Haruhi said blandly, turning it down and sipping her cup. Kyouya laughed and took out a piece of paper and handing it to her. She read it over before looking up at him, "Are you serious?"

"That is my offer, I did purchase the firm before you were robbed by your owner. So, for compensation, I am offering you this law firm for only two million yen," he explained, pushing up his glasses, "Of course, I know you have the funds for it, but if you still do not wish to purchase it. I can make you another offer of a million yen and we will share ownership."

Haruhi looked at the paper for a while longer, thinking it over. Then looked at him. "This is not much merit to you if I purchase it for two million yen and get full ownership over it, as well as all the credit. The second offer is more you," she ran a finger over her lips.

"A little competition never hurts anyone," he replied simply, then waved a hand towards Kaoru, "He was the one who reminded me that one of my higher employees broke into your house and threatened your life as well as Takashi. If I don't give you any compensation, you could sue me for more than this, and you are a competent lawyer."

Kyouya pulled out a check and presented it to her with both hands, "This is to Takashi," he said with a small bow. Haruhi accepted the check and promised to give it to him later. She sat there for the longest time before sighing and running a hand through her already growing hair.

"I'm not a business woman, I'm a lawyer," Haruhi said finally, looking at Kyouya, "I'll take your second offer, but you deal with all the business dealings," she decided, nodding. "Just draw up the legal documents and we'll discuss this further at a later date."

Haruhi bowed to them as they left, and they smiled back bowing slightly. Thanking her for her time, the tea and pastries. After she closed the door, she paused. She was going to be the head of her old company. She'd have control over a lot of things, she'd have to ask Takashi about how he did it. After all, he built his own law firm from the ground up. Of course, she did believe he took business courses after he decided to separate from his family.

She walked over to the couch and sat down on the armrest. She didn't realize how late it was and within fifteen minutes. Takashi stepped in, loosening his tie and placing his briefcase down. Haruhi leaned back, allowing herself to fall onto the couch with her legs dangling over the edge. He walked over, resting his arms on the back of the couch. She smiled, asking how his day was. He replied with just a soft smile and a ruffle of her hair. After helping her up, he took off his jacket and headed upstairs to put it away.

Walking into the kitchen she began starting their supper, which he joined in quickly after. Sliding the knife and meat away from her and moving quickly and deftly. She shook her head with a light smile and turned on the stove, placing a saucepan on and starting on some stock. The doorbell rang and she let out a frustrated sigh. "You get it," she waved towards her boyfriend and he nodded, quickly washing his hands and heading to the door. She added a pinch of salt to the stock when she heard Tamaki's booming voice.

"What do you mean she's sleeping?" Tamaki said, "Oh my poor daughter overworked by this slave driver!"

Slave driver? What was he talking about? She thought acidly adjusting the temperature before adding some soya sauce to the mix. She heard the rumble of Takashi's deep voice and then Tamaki replied mumbling something. She stayed silent, working with Takashi to try to prove she was sleeping. "You left her alone all day?" Tamaki cried out before she heard Takashi's voice raise slightly and saw the flash of Tamaki as he ran up the stairs. She heard his frantic cries and he headed back downstairs. Haruhi turned the heat low to allow the stock to cook before heading towards the archway, looking at Tamaki.

He was flailing his arms about, "She's missing! Oh no! I knew I shouldn't have let her live with you!" he pointed at Takashi dramatically, "You probably molest her during her sleep."

"Oi, Tamaki, it's not molestation if I enjoy it," Haruhi deadpanned, Tamaki freaked out, jumping away from Haruhi and towards Takashi as if it would protect him. "All jokes aside, at least Takashi respects my privacy, I know you for a fact snuck into my room when we lived in Boston!" Takashi's face went dark staring down at Tamaki, who cowered away and dragging himself towards a corner. A sigh escaped her lips and she crossed her arms. "Shouldn't you be preparing for your wedding?"

"Oh!" Tamaki stood up, producing two invitations from his jacket and twirling around before handing it to the couple. "I formally invite Fujioka Haruhi and Morinozuka Takashi to be present at my wedding."

"Who are your best men?" Haruhi asked, tilting her head to the side as she opened the invitation.

"Kyouya and the twins! My wife only wanted me to have three," Tamaki said, rubbing the back of his head laughing. "I would've asked the neighbours but-"

"Wait, the neighbours?" Haruhi asked, frowning and shaking her head. "I thought rich people didn't even know they had neighbours."

"No! Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai!" Tamaki sighed, "You have already forgotten about our family!"

"No," Haruhi sighed with a smile, "It's too crazy too forget. We'll be there," she answered with a nod.

Tamaki cheered before Haruhi remembered dinner and hurried off, placing the letter on the counter. She took the stock off the heat and Tamaki popped into the kitchen after asking Takashi to give them a moment. He walked over and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make you happy like he can," Tamaki spoke quietly, "I'm glad that you and him are getting a happy ending, and I hope that in the future you two will still be together so I can attend your wedding." Haruhi stared at him, looking between shocked, guilty, and confused. She didn't speak and he pulled her into a hug, kissing her temple. No more words were directed towards each other as Tamaki walked out and called goodbye to everyone before leaving. Haruhi stared at the ground where he had been for a few minutes longer. Takashi walked in and continued chopping ingredients, not asking what Tamaki wanted to talk to her about. It was silent but comfortable that night.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I was going to update it earlier today, but I forgot because I had to go over my notes for a final exam that I took today. I think I did pretty well on the exam though, so I'm happy!

Another thought: Some people have asked me to put how long this story is going to be, I am not done writing it, but I assure you I will (hopefully) have the exact number of chapters by the 25th chapter upload? I'm so close to finishing it, but right now I'm still stuck on whether or not to make it a sad ending! What are your guys' thoughts?

Anyways! Enjoy the chapter, and I hope you continue to give me your love and support because it means so much to me when I get all of your lovely reviews!

* * *

Haruhi's life became hectic. She spent quite a few days with Kyouya and his lawyer, who turned out to be Takashi, weirdly enough, drawing up documents of ownership for Haruhi. They worked long and hard until they were sure there was no way that Kyouya nor Haruhi could slip out of the deal and after signing it. Haruhi handed the money over and dove head first into working. She had meetings with those who had gotten her fired, knowing that it would come across as revenge if she fired them, but warned them that they had better not try something like that again or they would lose their jobs. She worked on many cases and brought the company to glory before Tamaki's wedding.

Tamaki's wedding was quite draining on her energy as well, and it hadn't even happened yet. She was called up by Kaoru out of the blue and she went over to his house every day after work to be fitted for a dress that he was making for her. He would pin things to the dress, remove it, fiddling with it until he was sure she would shine during the wedding. Of course, he was the one making the bride's dress, so Haruhi had quite a few run-ins with her. Haruhi liked the woman enough, and could see why she was chosen for Tamaki's wife.

When she was given free time, she took up jogging and exercising with her boyfriend. Learning Kendo and Judo from him when she had a day off. She barely had time for herself by the time the wedding rolled around. She allowed herself that day to relax, forgetting about all the troubles of her sickness and work. She teared up slightly with happiness when Tamaki said 'I do' and looked like the luckiest man on earth as he leaned down to kiss her. During the reception he started crying and the Host members threw him into the air, and then he gave them each a big hug, even Haruhi.

After a toast, Haruhi sat with the Hosts and chatted. There was the couple's first dance, and then his bride danced with her father and he danced with his mother. Then the floor opened for the rest. Kyouya and Kaoru danced slightly out of the way and no one noticed, Hikaru had figured out about it. True to Kyouya's thought, he was punched in the jaw. Drew blood too. Haruhi remembered that day quite fondly, but still scolded Hikaru for being so violent. Haruhi danced with her boyfriend, the groom, and a few of the other hosts before they called it a night.

Haruhi yawned into her hand as Takashi pulled up the dirt road to their house. "Reiko-chan looks like she's doing well," she commented, stretching her arms above her head as best she could in the car. "She's three months pregnant, yeah?"

Takashi nodded before parking in the garage and stepping out. Haruhi fiddled with her purse before unbuckling her seat belt. Takashi opened the door for her and helped her out. He closed the door behind him and unlocked the door to their house. Haruhi took off her shoes, complaining about her aching feet before she was scooped up by Takashi. She let out a squeak and he carried her upstairs. Walking into her bedroom, he placed her down on her bed before taking the pins out of her hair gently.

A smile spread over her lips, and she pulled off her bracelet and necklace before standing up and placing them away. He got up and headed into her bathroom, placing the pins on the counter. Unsure of where to put them. Haruhi told Takashi to wait for a minute, and quickly pulled off her dress and pulled on a tank top and boxers. She was putting her hair up into a ponytail when he emerged. She smiled at him, her short hair was just beginning to brush the top of her shoulders.

Her brushed her bangs out of the way and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Want to watch a movie?" Haruhi asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. He paused, thinking before smiling and nodding. A grin spread over her lip and she walked past him. "Go get changed then," she told him before closing the bathroom door. She washed the makeup off her face and then cleaned it thoroughly. After patting it dry she took out her earrings and contacts and slid on her grandfathers old glasses.

She emerged and headed towards his bedroom. Knocking lightly on the wooden frame. He hummed and she entered. He stepped out of his bathroom, finishing unbuttoning his dress shirt. She watched him tug it off and place it in the laundry hamper to be cleaned later. Walking over she sat on his bed, watching him as he pulled on a pair of sweats over his boxers and tugging on a shirt. He turned towards her and held out a hand. She took it gladly.

They lay sprawled out on the couch. His head on her stomach and arms around her back. Her fingers lay in his hair, occasionally stroking it as the movie went on. However, his attention was no longer on the movie. It turned to the girl who was intently not paying attention to anything in reality. Too busy thinking. He slid his arms out from under her and pushed himself up. Haruhi lifted the remote and paused the movie, looking up at him expectantly.

He ran his fingers over her chin, "You're tired," he murmured before standing up, "We should go to bed."

Haruhi looked at him curiously, now that he mentioned it. She was really tired, a yawn escaped her and she turned off the television. She followed him up the stairs, turning off the lights as they went. When they reached her bedroom door, he turned towards her and cupped her cheek. His thumb tracing her bottom lip. He slowly, and hesitantly leaned down until his lips were centimetres from hers. She was the one who leaned towards him, ending the space between. It was a simple, kiss, one that was over quickly.

A blush donned his cheeks and she smiled softly, almost sadly, "I wish I didn't have to worry about doing that."

The moment those words left her mouth, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers again. It was a longer kiss, and when he pulled away, his knuckles gently ran along her jaw. "Don't worry."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I love you," she murmured into his ear. He stroked her hair and smiled gently.

"I love you too, Haruhi."

No, Haruhi and Takashi do not share a bedroom even if they are dating. They have been dating for around three months now, and are sharing a house because they don't want to be alone any longer, but do not yet feel comfortable about sharing a bed.

Yes, this is the first actual kiss shared between the couple since they started dating again, because at this point Haruhi's tuberculosis isn't contagious because of the strong antibiotics she is on, so it won't transfer to him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Slightly more mature themes in this! Be warned!**

Haruhi heard the sudden, and rather frantic sound of the telephone ringing. She rolled over, colliding with Takashi's side, lifted her head slightly, eyes slightly closed at the bright light of the phone. Her hand reached over and she lifted it up, looking at the name. She pressed the answer button and the shout startled her. "Takashi? Haruhi?" Mitsukuni yelped frantically. Haruhi flopped onto her back with a sigh.

"Yes, Mitsukuni?" she answered, her voice clogged with sleep. He had been phoning them randomly in the middle of the night for the past couple nights with the fear that his wife was about to go into labour. Of course, she never did.

"It's really it this time! I'm at the hospital!" Mitsukuni said, freaking out, "Come down!"

Haruhi sat up, suddenly very awake, the movement startled Takashi. Making him jump slightly, "Okay, we'll be there in an hour tops. Don't worry, both of you just breathe and help her relax during contractions!" Haruhi spoke quickly before hanging up. She threw the covers off her body and quickly searched the ground blindly for her pants. Takashi rubbed his eyes.

"She's in labour?" he asked, turning on the beside lamp as she lifted a pair of jeans. She stared at them before tossing them to him, and found her underwear. He reached down and tossed her a bra before pulling his shirt on. Haruhi found her pants in the hallway and she grumbled.

"Couldn't wait until I was in the bedroom?" she groaned, pulling them on and reached for a shirt lounging on a chair, not caring if it was hers or not. Takashi kissed her forehead.

"You took my pants off downstairs the first time," he reminded her before going into the bathroom as she pulled on socks. She stuck her tongue out at the bathroom, a blush on her cheeks before she grabbed their cell phones and hurried down the stairs. Two in the morning. Why couldn't the child have decided to be born at a brighter more awake hour? Takashi was by her side a few minutes later, grabbing the keys and ushering her out the door after she grabbed some snacks and shoved them in her pockets.

They drove in silence, Haruhi at the edge of her seat. Mitsukuni was the first in their group to get married, and the first to have a child, and she was excited. Takashi smiled, seeing his girlfriends excitement and was happy by that and that there wasn't a lot of people on the road at two in the morning. They made it at record time and immediately made it to the room. Mitsukuni came out since the doctor was only letting immediate family in.

"Haru-chan, Takashi!" he cheered hurrying over to them. Giving his cousin a big hug and doing the same to Haruhi. When he pulled away, he eyed them suspiciously, "You smell like Haru-chan's perfume from last night, and Haru-chan is wearing you shirt from last night..." he looked at Takashi. Opening his mouth to scold his cousin before he heard his wife call him and darted back into the room. Haruhi looked at Takashi and smiled.

"Ah," he reached up and rubbed his neck. Averting his eyes before sitting down in the waiting room. Haruhi patted his shoulder, aware of his embarrassment for being caught. Mitsukuni would come out in a panic, and the two of them would calm him down before sending him back in. At one point the soon to be father came out, looked at Haruhi in a panic.

"What if my baby doesn't like me?" he panicked, grabbing her arms, "What if he hates me?"

"Mitsukuni, you'll probably spoil the kid rotten, and he'll love you! With you and Reiko-chan as parents he'll grow up in a wonderful environment!" Haruhi ruffled his hair with a smile.

"You'll babysit him right?" Mitsukuni asked, suddenly, smiling at her. Haruhi paused before shrugging.

"If he's anything like you, I'm pretty sure Takashi has first hand experience with babysitting," she said in her deadpan way, however, Mitsukuni was untouched by her words, picking the positive and smiling. After hugging her he went back into the room. Haruhi slid her fingers into Takashi's hand and leaned her head against his shoulder. Eventually she drifted off to sleep, and when her eyes flickered open. She saw the rest of the Host Club, as well as Mitsukuni's family and Takashi's sitting waiting for the news to come.

She rubbed her eyes and stretched. An hour went by after she had woken up before Mitsukuni walked out, smiling so wide Haruhi was sure his cheeks hurt. "It's a girl!" her threw his hands in the air. The idiot trio jumped up, cheering. Haruhi smiled widely, looking up at Takashi. The man smiled warmly at his cousin, standing up and ruffling his hair.

"Did you decide on female names?" Haruhi asked, tilting her head after the congratulations were out of the way. Mitsukuni nodded with his large smile still on his face.

"Reiko said she wanted to name her Asami!" Mitsukuni nodded, "I think it's a cute name~!"

"Asami, morning beauty," Mitsukuni's mother commented quietly, then smiled and nodded, "That is a perfect name for the child." Mitsukuni smiled at his mother, Haruhi could see where he got his height from. He looked at his parents before inviting them to see the baby. After about twenty minutes, the family left, and Takashi's family was called in, Haruhi included. She took honour in that and followed them in. Asami had her mother's dark hair, but Mitsukuni's bright eyes. Kimiko was the first to hold the child, and then Akira. Satoshi held the baby and looked like he just made a big accomplishment in his life. The three of them said their goodbyes and congratulations before leaving, not wanting to tire Reiko out.

Takashi sat down before taking the child from his cousin. He held her securely in one arm and gently brushed the small hairs on her head with his fingers. He smiled gently at the baby, he looked at his cousin with a warm smile, then at Haruhi. The look of joy in his eyes couldn't be contained from his face. He handed the child back to Mitsukuni after a moment.

"Ne! Haru-chan, hold Asami!" he said, holding the baby towards her slightly. Haruhi looked at Takashi, as if questioning if, but then nodding and taking the child gently. She smiled as one of the babies arm unwrapped itself and started wagging her fist around. Mitsukuni carefully tucked his daughters arm back into the warmth before handing her to Reiko.

"Haruhi-chan, Takashi-kun," Reiko spoke up, her quiet voice drawing their attention. She didn't do much speaking to the either of them, preferring to allow her husband to speak for her. "Mitsukuni and I have talked a while, and have decided to name you two the godparents of Asami."

Takashi looked honoured, but he controlled it. Haruhi looked surprised and then looked between the two of them. Finally she smiled and bowed, "Of course, I would be delighted."

Those words made Takashi's smile grow ten times, and he bowed, thanking them as well before taking their leave. Knowing the couple still had to go through showing Reiko's family and then the host club. He held Haruhi's hand tightly as they left, his smile didn't leave his face until they were driving. Haruhi was amused by his prolonged show of his emotions. When the car pulled up to their house, he got out and walked to her door. Opening it for her and leaned down, kissing her more passionately than he had done before.

It shocked her, she was flustered and confused for the longest time. Unable to do simple things, and she could tell that he was amused by her reaction. He bugged her the rest of the day, kissing her when she was trying to get something done. The same passionate, breath stealing, making her knees weak, way. She didn't even notice he was in the room with her half of the time, sometimes she'd turn around and he'd kiss her. Then he would smile at her and disappear before she could retaliate. By the end of the day, she was frustrated, but by the time she finished work and got to their bedroom, he was asleep. Of course, Haruhi had to get revenge, but she wouldn't do it for a couple days, when April 1st came around.

* * *

Takashi walked into the house, looking completely dazed and exhausted. He barely noticed the group of people standing in the living room, chatting. Haruhi got up and kissed his cheek. "How was your day?" she tilted her head smiling. He looked down at her, before his eyes narrowed. She looked at him innocently, "Bad day?"

He rubbed his face, "My cell phone is in a language I don't even know, the coffee this morning was decaf, this morning when the toothpaste tasted like sour cream. The shower had a bouillon cube in it so I had to take two showers this morning. My office smelt like air fresheners, none of my pens at work worked because someone put nail polish on the ends, I started my car this morning and for some reason, there was a balloon by the exhaust, which exploded, scaring me half to death. "

Haruhi smiled at him before kissing his cheek and pulling away. "I'm sorry, it seemed like you had a bad day."

He sighed and shook his head, "Just a confusing one..." he rubbed his face again before walking past her. He noticed the hosts then, pausing and looked around. Everything was upside down. Literally. The coffee table was flipped upside down, the pictures, couches. He could see into the kitchen and saw even the fridge was upside down. He turned towards Haruhi, "Why?"

"What?" she asked, frowning, looking around. Mitsukuni giggled, and she gave him a look. Takashi looked at her before rubbing his face and sighing.

"Change my phone back," he tossed the phone towards Kyouya, knowing he was probably the one who did it, looked at his cousin and the twins, "I want everything back to the way it was," he looked at Tamaki, opening his mouth then shutting it, not saying anything. He walked over to his girlfriend and stared at her.

"April Fools?" she shrugged with a guilty smile on her face. She could see the remembrance in his eyes but he turned around and walked upstairs. Haruhi helped them flip the furniture back around when Takashi walked back down the stairs, with a box of condoms in his hands. Looking at her in confusion.

"What are these doing in our room?" he asked, she paused, frowning. He pressed his lips together, and Haruhi gave him a look, as if she was about to smack him. She rubbed her forehead, and then paused and stepped forwards. Before looking at the condom size, and saw the twins trying not to bust up giggling.

"That's not your size," she murmured, stepping forwards. "You're bigger." Takashi's face went bright red and the condom box slipped from his grip, and when he tried to catch it, the box bounced on his hands and flew away. The twins looked at each other, and then at Takashi, and then at Haruhi. Hikaru frowned.

"That's not how that was supposed to go!" Hikaru whispered to his brother, but the couple heard it and looked over at them.

"How was it supposed to go, Hikaru?" she asked, lifting the box up and staring at him, "Did you want Takashi to think I was cheating on him? " Instead of getting an answer, Kaoru looked at the size and swallowed thickly.

"How can it be bigger than that?" he choked out looking at his friend in shock and confusion. Haruhi laughed and shook her head.

"I'm kidding," she laughed, she walked past her boyfriend heading to the stairs. Tamaki suddenly grabbed the box from her, waving it towards the twins.

"How could you devilish twins do this to your sister!" Tamaki demanded, then looked at the box and then at Takashi, repeated the action. After a long pause, he turned towards Haruhi, grabbing her arms. "M-MORE IMPORTANTLY, HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT HIS SIZE IS, HARUHI!" A blush rose on both their cheeks, and Takashi distracted himself by flipping some pictures upright. Tamaki pulled her far away from the older man, "Is the neighbour molesting you!"

Haruhi frowned at him, and shook her head. "He's not my neighbour, he's my boyfriend. That molestation isn't molestation if I give him permission," she repeated the conversation they had quite often with a sigh and shook her head. "Speaking of molestation, you guys should go home," Haruhi commented offhandedly.

The group looked at her, varying confusion crossing their faces. "What does molestation have to do with that, Haruhi?" Kyouya asked, pushing up his glasses, although already very aware of what she meant. Mitsukuni suddenly went red and choked on the cake.

"Haruhi!" he said, looking up at the girl. Takashi patted his cousins back, asking him if he was alright.

* * *

A/N: This was kind of a filler, but got some information across about their relationship now that they are around thirty. Also, Mitsukuni's baby is born! Asami Haninozuka! The next chapter will probably be up tomorrow since I'm not that busy tomorrow!


	23. Chapter 23

Takashi rolled over, feeling Haruhi beside him and smiling softly. He propped himself up and placed a hand on the smooth flesh of her exposed stomach. His index finger making random patterns. Her shirt had ridden up and she was mumbling in her sleep. He kissed her cheek softly, and her mumbling grew a bit louder. The words weren't coherent, and he smiled, pulling her a bit closer. Her mumbling was more coherent that close. Something about school, he sighed. Even though he was still tired, Mitsukuni would be coming over later with Asami, the cute one year old. He pressed gently, quick kisses to her lips until her eyes flickered open and she weakly smacked his cheek. Not enough to even hurt him, but just enough to get his attention.

"Good morning," she murmured when he pulled away, her hand lingered on the side of his face. Stroking the slightly stubbly chin and smiling sleepily. He returned the sleepy smile before moving to put on his glasses when she leaned up and gently pressed her lips to his. He gently brushed his lips against hers, moving his lips with hers. Her hands moved from his cheek, caressing his jaw and held his neck gently.

His lips caressed her bottom and gently tugged at it with his teeth. After she applied another soft kiss to his mouth, she pulled away, her hand still on his neck. "You want the shower first?" she asked, her fingers gently stroking the edge of his hair. He nodded.

"Go back to sleep," he murmured, kissing her again before standing up and heading into the bathroom. Taking the first shower allowed her to sleep longer, and that way he could make her breakfast in apology for waking her up. However, after he left the bathroom, he smelt eggs and wandered downstairs after changing. She stood in the kitchen, and where he normally left a note and a rose for her, she had placed one. He walked over, lifting the rose up, a red one, the note just had a small heart in the center. He tucked in with the rest of the roses before walking over and kissing her neck.

"Go make sure there is nothing Asami can eat or hurt herself with," Haruhi advised, leaning her head against his before finishing cooking. He nodded, doing as he told before coming back in. He grabbed her hips and pressed her into the counter. Capturing her lips in another kiss. She didn't argue with it, kissing him back with as much gentleness as that morning. His hands lightly holding her hips, and she knew that if there wasn't family coming over, the kiss would've gone deeper. He pulled away after a moment.

"We're going out for dinner," he explained, waiting to hear he say her disproval, but she didn't. It was their day off, together, and therefore they should do something together. She kissed the corner of his mouth, before they took their breakfast into the tearoom and sat in companionable silence. Both were content and happy, and Haruhi went to take a shower soon after breakfast. Emerging ready to entertain the small girl until dinnertime.

Mitsukuni entered the house without knocking. Asami waddling beside him, her hand clutched in his. She had been able to stand for the last little while, especially when she went over to her godparents house. Mitsukuni spoke to his cousin and hugged Haruhi when she came down before waving, saying he'd be back later. He lifted his daughter up, spinning her around and delivering a kiss to her cheek. After he said he'd be back later, he handed her to Haruhi before waving and leaving. Asami waved saying "Bye-bye dada!" happily.

Haruhi grinned as Asami's attention turned onto her. "Aunnie Hahi!" she squealed happily, grasping a lock of Haruhi's hair in her hand. Haruhi kissed Asami's cheek.

"What do you want to do today, Ami?" Haruhi asked, as Takashi locked the door and headed back over. She turned to Takashi, distracted.

"Uncy Shi!" she held out her arms for Takashi. He glanced at Haruhi, and she nodded, he lifted Asami from her and spun her around slightly. "Dada go bye-bye," she said sadly, hugging Takashi. It was this way every week, but they always managed to distract the small girl. Haruhi stepped forward, rubbing the girls back.

"Want to go for a walk, Ami?" Haruhi asked with a smile, "We can go to the river and collect rocks?" she suggested, instantly brightening up Asami' face. The girl wiggled in her uncle's arms, clapping her hands.

"Walk!" she declared happily. Takashi placed the girl down to grab coats and shoes before opening the door. Haruhi offered her hand to Asami and she led the small girl out of the house. Takashi smiled at her. Reaching into the pocket of his jacket and feeling the velvety box within, he held no regrets or worries about giving her its contents.

* * *

It was about an hour after Asami went home and Haruhi walked downstairs. She wore a dark red strapless dress that gathered at her knees, and a black cardigan. She had flats on and her hair was pushed out of the way by a small red clip. Takashi smiled up at her and held out his hand, she took it and blushed faintly when he kissed her knuckles. His eyes telling her she was beautiful.

He led her out to the car and drove her out to a park not far from their house and got out. He walked around to her side, opening the door and offering her arm after she got out. With a soft smile, she took it and they walked across the grass, staying silent. She thought she heard a familiar giggle, but passed it up as they reached a small pond, near it a blanket was lain out with a picnic basket and candles. Haruhi glanced up at Takashi, wondering when he had time to do that. He leaned down and murmured, "Mitsukuni."

Haruhi nodded with a smile before they sat down. They ate their meal, sipping on wine and talking quietly. He took out the desert, and much to her surprise it was a small strawberry cake. He offered her a slice and she gladly accepted it. She took a little on her fork before turning the spoon towards him, the action surprised him a little, but he opened his mouth and she fed him the cake. A small blush on both their faces.

They fed each other their slices of the cake before Haruhi caught onto the nervousness of Takashi. She didn't comment, knowing he would say something when he was ready. The moon was high in the sky and she could see the reflection in the water. She got up and walked to the edge, wondering what was in the pond. Takashi got up to go stand with his girlfriend when she took a step forwards and her foot got caught on a rock. He moved to catch her, but his foot got caught in the picnic blanket and they both fell into the water.

Haruhi sat up, sputtering and shoving her hair from her face. Takashi sat up, looking embarrassed. When their eyes met, they both started laughing, a soft sound. Takashi helped Haruhi up and she took off her cardigan, stripping the water from it before placing it to the side. When she turned around, Takashi lowered himself to one knee. Her limbs locked as she stared at him.

"Haruhi," he murmured, staring up at her and reaching into his pocket. "We may have only been dating a year, but I have loved you for the past ten years," he pulled out a small box and held it in his palm, he opened it to reveal a simple yet beautiful ring. Nothing too large and gawky, as she wouldn't like it. "Will you do me the honour of becoming the wife of a selfish man?"

Haruhi stared at him, then started laughing and nodding. "Takashi, you are not a selfish man!" she said when she saw his confusion, unsure of whether her reaction was a yes or not. "You are the least selfish man I have ever met, why would you say that?"

"I am asking you to marry me, when you deserve better," he murmured, causing her smile to fade. She sighed and stepped forwards. Touching his face with the tips of her fingers.

"Takashi, I barely deserve you, and I'm not about to let go. If you think you are a selfish man, then let me be your selfish wife," she said her smile returning. Takashi let out a relieved sigh and took the ring from the box. Not caring as the box fell to the ground, abandoned, and slid the ring onto her finger. Just as it got to its place, Haruhi kissed him as passionately as she could muster.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and stood up, swinging her around before lowering her back to the ground. She rested her forehead against his and beamed at him. One of her true smiles, one of pure happiness, the smile that was guarded from others eyes. The smile only he got to see.

* * *

A/N: Okay! So, a few things going on, I only have a few more days of my online Physics course to complete, (I'll be done on the 28th give or take). Once that is complete, if I haven't finished the story, I believe it will be ending at anywhere from 30-35 chapters, I will go back to uploading everyday. If I have finished, I have in the works another story (not yet published) that I just need to edit and see if my friend will go over it to make sure the characters are all nicely written, and I'll upload that.

JZHJZH (Guest): The characters ages are as followed: ('first of fic - last chapter of fic' layout)

Haruhi & Twins: 28 - 30  
Kyouya & Tamaki: 29-31  
Mitsukuni & Takashi (& Reiko): 30-32

So, they are all legal and can drink, drive, have sex yada, yada.

Sorry for the short chapter! It's kind of another filler, but a more important filler than yesterdays. Things are looking up for the couple, aren't they~!


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay, so this may not end until chapter 30, sorry x.x if it was a happy story it would've ended here, but I am 80% sure at this point it will be angst for most of the end. I'm not sure if the end will be happy or not.**

With the wedding drawing closer and closer, the tension was high. Haruhi was constantly worrying about everything going according to plan, balancing her love life, work life, and social life on the other hand. To top it off, Takashi had gone for a Kendo tournament so she was left alone in the house. It was the first time in a long time and by the time he had gotten back, the house was a mess and she looked like she was about to cry. After he gave her a long, deserving hug, he asked her what happened. That set off a rant about how she was trying to do some work from home when the rest of the host club came over demanding this and that. So, she had been unable to clean up her work from the coffee table. There was a mess in the tearoom, as the Hosts left unexpectedly. Before she was able to tidy either of them, their wedding planner phoned and sent a bunch of things to the house for her approval. Which were still sitting by the door haphazardly, he almost tripped over them walking in.

Before he could reply, she began to cough and brought her arm to cover her mouth. He rubbed her back, worried as she coughed for quite some time. When she finished he brought her into the kitchen and made her a cup of tea, then steered her towards the stairs saying, "I'll clean up, you rest."

She nodded slowly, but only after saying that she was the one who caused the mess, so she should clean it up. Which he quickly refused, saying she needed to rest. After kissing his cheek, she headed up the stairs and he began to clean. The tearoom looked the hardest, so he stuck to tidying her work up when he heard a frustrated scream from upstairs. He placed the papers back down and with a soft sigh walked up the stairs. He located her in their bedroom, where the bed was a mess and clothes were strewn over the ground. At first, he thought they had been robbed, but from her reaction, he realized that wasn't the case.

"That's it!" she grumbled, placing her cup a little harder than necessary onto the table. Tea splashed onto her hand, and she looked like she was about to kill someone. "I'm done."

He stared at her, confused when she walked over to the bed and flopped down on her stomach, half on the bed half off. She didn't move, didn't make a sound. It took a lot of his courage to walk over to his fiancé and touch her shoulder. "Why is our bedroom a mess?"

"Kaoru and Kyouya were in here-" she began, mumbling into the sheets, but before she could finish her sentence, he picked her up and placed her on the chair. Crouching in front of her and staring at her intently.

"Calm down."

"How can I calm down?" she snapped, waving to the state of their bedroom, "The house is a mess, I still have to work on my case, then I have to go through all that goddamn wedding shit to approve of it for our wedding, I have another dress fitting tonight, and I had to deal with the twins teasing me about my sexual encounters and then Tamaki getting all defensive!"

He kissed her forehead, apologizing softly. She sighed, shaking her head. Anger depleting, a shadow of hopelessness reflecting in her eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I left you alone."

"You had to," she countered, shifting in the seat and rubbing her temples. "I'll clean up in a moment, let me just...calm down."

After she closed her eyes, he stood up and stripped the sheets from the bed, no longer trusting them. He gathered the clothes and hung them before grabbing new sheets and started making the bed. Haruhi began helping then, looking a lot calmer than before. She smiled softly up at him, when suddenly her hand went to her chest. Surprise and confusion fluttering on her face. His hands froze in their movements, the blanket in between them settling slightly on the bed, but still held in their grasp.

"What's wrong?" he asked, releasing the comforter and walking over. She shook her head.

"I thought...never mind...I think it's just my imagination," she smiled before going back to fixing the bed. He didn't believe her, but didn't push it. They tidied the main floor, and sat together, sorting through the wedding items for approval. Occasionally it would be a no, but more often, it would be a yes. Once that was done, he could tell she was relieved. She leaned against his side and let out a sigh. "That took much longer than I had anticipated," she let out a small yawn. "What time is it?"

He pushed his sleeve away from his watch and showed her. She hummed in response before standing up. Suddenly feeling dizzy. "Ah," she muttered, "I think I need to eat something." He helped her into the kitchen before cooking them a simple meal before sitting down with her in front of the television and watching a show. She rubbed her temple. "I'm going to take a bath."

Takashi frowned slightly as she stood up, her food not even half-eaten and halfway through the show. He watched her walk up the stairs before finishing his food and cleaning up. She took a bath and then curled up in bed, complaining of a headache. After he took a bath, he slipped in next to her and pulled her to his chest, hugging her gently. Her fingers played with his hands before falling asleep.

* * *

Takashi awoke when he felt Haruhi shivering. Shifting slightly, he sat up, rubbing his eyes. She was covered completely with the blankets, and had been curled against him. How was she cold? He carefully checked what she was wearing before frowning. His fingers brushed her forehead and felt cold sweat. Surprise flashed over his face, carefully he shook her. Her eyes flickered open, it took a moment until she focused and then he sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What's wrong?"

However, before he could say anything she pulled at her shirt. Looking disgusted. "Aw, I'm covered in sweat," she pushed the blankets down and got up. "I'm going to take a shower." When she came back out, the lamp was on and he was reading quietly. She crawled onto the bed, looking at what he was reading before nestling back against her pillow, eyes closing.

"Have you been taking your pills?" he said quietly, flipping a page. Haruhi's eyes opened slightly, staring up at him before shifting, tugging at the blankets and mumbling 'affirmative'. He looked down at her before placing the book to the side and brushing her bangs away from her face. He turned off the lamp before kissing her forehead, "Good."

She rested her head against his shoulder before falling asleep. It startled him at how fast she was falling asleep, normally she was up for an hour before she finally fell asleep. However, he just sighed and kissed her head. He wouldn't get himself worried, it was probably nothing. His eyes slipped shut again and he fell asleep soon after.


	25. Chapter 25

Haruhi grumbled as she felt yet another pin poke her side. "Hikaru, I know you suddenly grew an interest in electronics instead of fashion, but I thought you would be able to help Kaoru with pinning something at least!" she complained loudly, rubbing her side and crossing her arms. Kaoru scolded her and measured her bust again. Ranka sat happily staring at his daughter, tears streaming down his face. A feat Haruhi had noticed hadn't stopped since he came in.

"Haruhi, Daddy is so happy for you!" he cheered, before blowing his nose into a handkerchief and bawling. Haruhi rolled her eyes, but couldn't help a smile from stretching on her lips. "I knew you shouldn't have broken up with him! You could've been married long ago!"

"I still had school to do and had to get a job," Haruhi sighed, feeling Hikaru stab a needle into her butt. Her hand flew back, and turned around. Instead of the familiar brown hair he died it, it was black hair. Haruhi went silent. "Why do you have a needle? Who let him have a needle? Get him away from me when he has a needle!"

"Is that anyway to greet a friend?" Kyouya scoffed, handing Kaoru the needle with a smirk. He gave Kaoru a kiss on the head before looking at Haruhi.

"Poking them in the butt with a needle isn't that better," Haruhi grumbled, crossing her arms since the twins were busy with her skirt. She sighed and looked at him, "You booked that place for us like we asked?" Haruhi asked, making a mental list of things she still needed to get done. Kyouya nodded.

"The venue is booked for the wedding, we will go to the Morinozuka residence for the reception. The plane is booked for your honeymoon designation, " Kyouya listed off, looking at his cell phone with a list on it, "Takashi has been fitted for his suit, the photographer has been scheduled. Mitsukuni is in charge of the cake with your limitations. Asami's and Ageha's dresses are finished and ready, the rings are ready to go. The bridesmaid's dresses are complete."

"Mei finished then?" Haruhi asked, ignoring another pinprick to her calf with only a twitch of her eye. She nodded, "That's three dresses?" Haruhi concluded, Kyouya replied with a curt nod. "I should've gotten her to make a dress for Kaoru," Haruhi sighed, looking at Kaoru.

"It's not too late," Kyouya commented, who received a glare from his boyfriend. He kissed his head again and Haruhi sighed.

"Invitations are sent, our suitcases are packed for our honeymoon-"

"You got the sexy lingerie we sent you?" the twins asked at the same time, looking up at her with devious smiles. Haruhi just sent them a look.

"I don't know why I'll need them, he doesn't spend much time looking at my underwear," she commented absentmindedly returning to her thoughts. The twins burst into laughter. Ranka's tears stopped, a dark look spreading over his features.

"What do you mean by that? Haruhi?" Ranka asked, in his happy tone. Haruhi paused, looking at him blankly. Then shrugged a shoulder.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently with another shrug. Ranka stood up, pointing at Kyouya.

"Alright, where is he!" Ranka spoke, and the twins smirked at the cross dresser.

"Who?" Haruhi asked, Kyouya simply replied with 'at home' and Ranka kissed Haruhi's cheeks. Haruhi moved to grab her father's arm but he was out of her reach quickly. "Did you have to?" she sighed, looking at Kyouya. Kaoru helped her get out of the dress and she quickly pulled on the simple dress she wore, so she could quickly slip in and out of it, before hurrying out the door.

* * *

Haruhi pulled into the garage and hurried into the house. She saw Takashi watching Ranka from the other side of the couch, a book flopped onto the ground. She was sure he had been reading when her father burst in. Not caring if that was rude, or if Takashi was even home. Haruhi hurried over and sighed, "Dad, stop-"

"You defiled my daughter!" Ranka shouted, pointing at Takashi, "I thought you would be more traditional than that!" Takashi looked unsure of what Ranka was talking about. Suddenly he was pelted in the face with a shoe. He stumbled back in shock and looked down at the shoe that had bounced from his face and onto the couch in front of him. "I think I should take back my blessing!" Ranka threatened, pointing at Takashi. Haruhi let out a heavy sigh, touching Takashi's arm. Asking him if he was okay, with the barest of nod, she turned her attention back to her father.

"Dad!" she snapped finally, allowing him to rant on for a few more minutes, "You say he defiled me like he's dirty," she scolded, looking at her father, "If you are getting mad at him for having sex with me before marriage, then you should blame me. I was the one to initiate it first," she stepped in front of her fiancé and nodded her head.

"I'm not getting mad at the fact that he had sex with you, I'm getting mad that he took your virginity before marriage!" Ranka snapped, glaring at Takashi. Haruhi blushed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Uh...he...he wasn't the one who..." Haruhi trailed off, coughing into her hand, bending down and picking up her father's shoe, "He wasn't the one who 'took' my virginity."

Ranka paused then his face went red with anger and he grabbed the shoe in Haruhi's hands. Turning around he stormed for the door, as gracefully as he could with only one shoe on. "That idiot! I never gave my blessing!" Ranka shouted angrily. Takashi let out a visible relieved sigh and Haruhi looked at him, shaking her head. How could he be scared of a man with less upper body muscles than him? She quickly hurried after her father and grabbed his arm.

"It's been over nine years," Haruhi explained, "Are you really going to get mad at him now?"

Ranka bristled but crossed his arms, "I'm just protecting you," he pouted, looking like a kicked puppy. "Besides, that idiot should've known better than to try having sex with my daughter!" Haruhi sighed and shook her head.

"You aren't the only one who's protecting me now, the other one is the one you threw a shoe at," Haruhi spoke, tilting her head towards the door, "You should probably apologize for that."

"No, he had sex with my baby before you were married to him," Ranka huffed, looking away. Crossing his arms, pouting furiously at being scolded by his daughter. Haruhi quickly thought of a way to fix it.

"Well, how about this, after the honeymoon, I will leave you alone with him for five minutes and you can give him a piece of your mind about that," Haruhi suggested, laughing on the inside at the thought of her father shouting and terrifying her husband. Ranka nodded at her before kissing her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi! I won't revoke my blessing! I'll see you tomorrow!" he blew her a kiss before hurrying to his car and with a wave he climbed in and drove off. Haruhi sighed and walked in, over to the couch and leaned against the back. Looking at her fiancé, who had taken to sitting down instead of dumbly standing in shock.

"I love you," she murmured smiling.

"He threw a shoe at me," he rubbed his cheek.

"Hopefully it doesn't bruise, you should put some ice on it," she nodded, lifting her fingers up and brushing his cheek gently. "Sorry about that."

"Ah," he smiled and kissed her forehead, his way of saying it's not her fault. She was rather dense. "If my father knew..." he trailed off, and Haruhi could see the fear in his eyes. Haruhi laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing a kiss just below his ear..

"I won't tell," she promised before standing up and guiding him into the kitchen to take care of his cheek.

* * *

Haruhi looked at the calendar in their bathroom, toothbrush in mouth. Takashi washed the razor before going back to shaving, not paying attention to his girlfriends pause. She pulled the brush from her mouth and lifted the calendar, frowning. His gaze slid to her in the mirror, lowering his blade. "What?" he had a small panic attack, she had done this before. Looked at the calendar, then said 'oh, I missed my period.' Causing him to nearly faint in shock and fright. It wasn't that he didn't want to have a child with her, but he thought of his families' reactions and her father's reactions and it scared him.

"Two months," she murmured, "then we're a married couple." His eyebrow shot up, relief on his face. She didn't notice though, and placed the calendar back down and went back to brushing her teeth. She slid her eyes towards him, a smile on her face after rinsing her mouth out. "You're so old."

He looked down at her, a slightly amused look on his face. She leaned up and pecked his lips, carefully avoiding the shaving cream that was still smeared on his face. He watched her as she started getting ready to take a shower before turning to the mirror and finishing shaving. The shower turned on, filling the air with a warmth and she slid in. He left the room to give her some peace and sat on their bed. He yawned loudly and looked at the clock.

Haruhi came out of the bathroom with just a towel around her body. Takashi couldn't help but stare at her bare legs and her shoulders, taking in the look. She blushed seeing his gaze and walked over, smiling. "Shouldn't you be going to work?" she asked, tilting her head. He blinked, looking at the clock, then checking his watch to make sure the clock wasn't lying, before nodding. Standing up and kissing her.

"I'll be home at six," he promised before pulling on his jacket and briefcase leaving the room. Haruhi laughed, shaking her head and changing. She dried her hair quickly before heading downstairs and heading into the kitchen. A note lay on the table, with a navy rose. Her eyebrows rose curiously and her fingers lifted the rose as she read the note. It was simple. Actually, it was just one word. 'Lunch?'

A laugh bubbled out of her throat and she smelled the rose before adding it to the growing vase of roses. She tossed an older one out that was dying and filled it with water. As she drove to work, she felt a headache coming on, and after she settled in her chair, it rose to its full force. She took some pills before diving into work. She got a text from Takashi and a smile stretched over her face.

'_Lunchtime, where to?'_

She thought before smiling and sending off a text. Yukimura walked into the room, bowing and handing her a file. She opened it and looked it over. After making some changes and discussing it with him, he bowed again and started to leave. Her phone vibrated and she moved to grab it, but the man turned around. "Haruhi, would you mind if we go to dinner to discuss this case?"

Haruhi thought, her hand freezing over her phone, she thought before leaning back. She had nothing to do that night. Her head nodded, "That may be for the best, make sure we don't miss anything," she dismissed him then. A few minutes later a woman entered, bowing.

"A Morinozuka-san is requesting an audience with you, Fujioka-sama," the secretary explained, looking to her boss for approval. Haruhi smiled and nodded her head. The woman disappeared and Takashi entered the room, Haruhi felt jealousy bubble in her stomach when he offered the secretary a smile and the woman became flustered. She stood up, and the woman realized she was lingering and quickly closed the door. Haruhi walked around the table over to her fiancé and tilted her head.

"Why'd you come in?" she asked, he hadn't done this before. If they had plans, he would always wait for her in his car, or where they were meeting since she had her own car. He lifted his arm and caressed her cheek. She leaned into it and then stepped away towards her desk. There was no need to explain, he just wanted to see her. "Let me just grab my cell phone," she spoke, reaching across the desk and lifting her cell.

* * *

Haruhi felt Takashi's leg rub against hers and she smiled up at him. Lifting her tea to her lips. They had to get back to work, but she didn't want to leave yet. With a sigh she looked at her watch, "I will be late tonight," she started, and further explained when his eyes expressed confusion. "I have to go over the case with one of my employees, I'll be home hopefully around two hours after normal. I'm sorry."

"Ah," he nodded before bumping his foot against hers. Most people wouldn't be able to guess the two were in a relationship, they barely made any public motion to express their love. Most of the Host members had only seen them kiss once or twice, even if they hang out every weekend. Haruhi sometimes got irritated when females started to flirt with her fiancé, when she was standing right there. They even did it in the supermarket.

Her headache still hadn't gone, and the irritation that came with those thoughts made it grow and she rubbed her temple. "Ah, I think I should take a vacation."

"Beach?" he asked, looking at her in concern. She shook her head with a smile. "Hot Spring?" With a pause she nodded, that would be more relaxing than going to the beach, where she knew the Hosts would follow. If they went to a hot spring? Sure they would _try_ to follow, but Haruhi would be able to more strictly imply that it was a _romantic_ get away, and if they came along it wouldn't be romantic, now would it?

Takashi pulled out his wallet and paid before standing up and holding his hand towards Haruhi. She took it and they left together. "Next week?" he asked, and she knew he was already planning it he probably even knew where, for how long, and how much it would cost. She smiled and squeezed his hand, nodded.

* * *

Haruhi felt horrible as the end of the day, but she still went with Yukimura to discuss the case. Once again, he tried to flirt with her, but she always directed it back to the case. At the end, she was feeling nauseous, and she didn't even try to fend off his flirtatious remarks. He told her to start calling him by his first name and kissed her cheek. She frowned at him, she knew that it was a well-known fact that she was engaged. The girls in the office had noticed her ring the moment she came back to work a couple days later, and were wondering who it was. She wasn't about to tell them it was the owner of a rival law firm, they would be concerned it would merge the two companies together. They weren't planning on doing it, they didn't feel the rivalry against each other but they weren't about to combine the two companies. As Haruhi told Kyouya's father, if there wasn't another reputable law firm, they would seem mediocre.

After dinner he walked her to her car, and stopped her before she entered it. He gave her a flirtatious look, "I'm engaged, Yukimura-san."

"I thought you agreed to call me Hayato," he started but Haruhi just offered a slight smile.

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm engaged," she commented, moving to climb into her car when she was stopped by him again. Irritation was starting to build up. "Is there more about the case you need to discuss?" She questioned, her voice changing from friendly to her work one. He didn't seem to notice the change.

"I can help you change your mind before you make a big mistake," he spoke, trying to sound seductive and inviting, but to Haruhi he sounded desperate and ridiculous. She let out an irritated sigh.

"Sexual harassment of any kind, in or outside of work to fellow employees is not allowed," she spoke up looking at him, "Also, I've already made one mistake today and I'm not about to make another."

"What was your first?" he asked, a sly smile on his face, "When you agreed to go on a date with Morinozuka?"

"No, to come to dinner with you," she slid into her car and slammed the door. He stepped away as she started it and pulled away. She had been ignoring the queasy feeling in her stomach, and successfully managed to drive home without incident.

After pulling into the garage, she stumbled into the house and kicked her shoes off, not caring if they were neatly tucked to the side. Takashi looked over at her from the living room, frowning, she was always very neat when she got home. Something was obviously wrong. She placed her briefcase beside his before stumbling over and laying on the couch beside him. Curling up and mumbling hello. His fingers brushed her forehead and he sighed. "You're sick."

"No, I'm just tired," she hummed as he lifted her up bridal style and carried her upstairs. After situating her on the bed, he brought her some water and sat beside her. She sipped it before humming her appreciation, Takashi brushed her bangs from her face and kissed her forehead.

"Get some sleep," he murmured quietly, turning off the bedside lap and tucking her in. She pushed up, but he touched her shoulder.

"I need to work-"

"No," his tone left no room for arguments, "The company won't fall apart because you miss a day, and you have a day off after that."

Haruhi searched his face before blowing her bangs from her face and lowering down. She knew he wouldn't let her leave the room, regardless. Rolling onto her side she huffed, and pulled the blankets up to her face. Takashi leaned down and kissed her head, murmuring his love before going into the bathroom. Her eyes slipped shut quickly afterwards.

* * *

A/N: Less than a week of physics left! *cheers/throws confetti*

More important news: I am finished writing this story, and am pleased to say that there will be five more chapters coming your way! Which means before the end of this month, you will probably have the entirety of the story at your disposal! So, I hope you look forwards to that!


	26. Chapter 26

Takashi woke up, hearing the sound of vomiting. He pushed the blankets from his legs and sat up, turning his bedside lamp on. Light streamed from the bathroom, and he grabbed his glasses. Padding over to the bathroom he pushed the door open and sighed sadly seeing his fiance in front of the toilet, tears in her eyes and her fingers trembling as they moved to flush to toilet. He walked over, rubbing her back and bending down. He was silent, his body was screaming to protect her, but he knew he couldn't protect her from illness. It was impossible. He couldn't shrink himself down and fight all the bacteria or whatever was in her body away.

She got up and brushed her mouth to get the acidic taste out, then she took a few deep breaths. He slowly stood up and pulled her against his chest, rest his chin on her head. They were silent, staring into the mirror. "I hadn't been sick for the longest time, and now I've been sick for a week..." she mused quietly, placing her arms around his and sighing. Looking weak and frail. Takashi checked his watch, and nodded.

"Breakfast?" he asked, wanting to feed her something so she wouldn't dry heave if she needed to vomit again. She paused before shaking her head.

"Not hungry...you go eat though," she patted his arms, looking up at him. He paused before shaking his head and guiding her back to bed. She climbed in and curled up, when she felt him crawl in, she turned over. "You have to go to work."

"I'm not leaving you like this," he murmured, pulling her closer and kissing the top of her head. She shook her head, and he knew she didn't understand why, but stayed silent and didn't try to force him to do something he didn't want to. About an hour later, Haruhi's eyes flew open and she sat up.

"Mitsukuni is coming over today with Asami," she placed a hand over her mouth. "They can't come over now."

She looked depressed, Haruhi really loved the small child and the child always enjoyed eating Haruhi's food, and therefore loved Haruhi. Takashi sat up and stopped her from grabbing the phone, not only was it about seven, but he was confused. "Haruhi, they aren't coming over until Saturday," he said quietly, frowning. "It's Thursday."

Haruhi frowned, looking at him, "I thought it was Saturday."

"Then why did you say I had to go to work?" he asked, frowning, concern growing in him. She raised her eyebrows and then shrugged her shoulder slightly.

"I'm tired..." she murmured, passing it off. Takashi frowned, before getting up and pulling on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. She frowned, "Where are you going?"

"Kyouya," he said as he shoved his cell phone into his pocket. Haruhi scrambled up, getting dizzy and falling. He caught her quickly, helping her sit down until her head cleared. She stared at him, but focusing took a while. "Something is wrong."

"I'm just...sick..." her speaking was slowing down. Takashi shook his head, before laying her back down.

"Do not go to sleep, phone me immediately if anything happens. If you feel worse, call Kyouya," he ordered, fearing something may happen if she did. Haruhi frowned pushing onto her elbows.

"Where are you going?" she asked again, he stroked her hair and sighed.

"To the hospital to get Kyouya," he muttered, but she grabbed his hand, and he could feel the tension in her body. She had been stiff and complaining of needing to walk to remove the stiffness, but bouts of dizziness would always haunt her steps.

"Don't leave," she whimpered, dropping her tough and independent attitude. The alarms in his head immediately flew off, screaming at him to get her to the hospital. He promised her, and then phoned their old friend instead.

* * *

Kyouya was making rounds of the hospital when he saw a woman rushing up to him. It was a nurse, and she relayed the message that someone was on the line to talk to him. "I'm busy, tell them to call me back," he stressed, looking at the clipboard to assess where he was needed next. The woman look distressed.

"It's Morinozuka Takashi," she spoke. She hadn't heard Takashi speak before, even though he came to the hospital with Haruhi ever so often. To hear that much emotion and anger in his voice scared her. Kyouya snapped the clipboard shut and strode to the closest phone and was immediately patched to the line.

"What's wrong?" Kyouya demanded the moment the line went through.

"She's had the flu for a week. She's confused, dizzy, headaches, pains, she thought it was Saturday just a few minutes after asking if I had to work," Takashi explained as much as he could, his tone was sharp and it was clear he was freaking out about the situation. Kyouya covered the mouthpiece and demanded a room be set up for Haruhi immediately. Then he turned his attention back to Takashi.

"She's been taking her pills?" he demanded, stressing the importance with his tone. Takashi grunted in reply, and Kyouya heard the sound of vomiting in the background. "Do not let her go to sleep, I'm sending an ambulance. I think her tuberculosis may have gotten worse."

Takashi tossed the cell phone to the side as Haruhi climbed back into bed, he brushed her bangs away from her face. Worry was present in both their eyes, Haruhi sat terrified of what was going to happen, she had never felt this horrible before in her life. She was usually a very healthy girl. "Kyouya is sending an ambulance, do you want anything?" he asked, as she coughed into a tissue. She nodded.

"Water," she mumbled weakly, he nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Stay awake," he ordered before heading from the room. When he came back upstairs, the glass fell from his hand and he rushed forwards. "Haruhi," he intoned, her chest still rose and fell and that relaxed him slightly. However, when he shook her shoulders, a movement that always woke her up, she lay still. His shaking fingers brushing along her neck, tickling her gently, there was the slightest twitch, but she didn't wake.

He slipped to his knees. "Haruhi, wake up," he ordered, shaking her a bit harder, "The ambulance will be here soon-" he heard the noise and pressed his lips tightly together. "Wake up," he begged, something he never did. When the door was knocked upon, he flew to the door. "Upstairs," he ordered again, and the two hurried up the stairs with the stretcher.

Takashi watched as they tried to rouse her, quickly preforming different brief tests and then shared a look. Transferring her onto the stretcher, they started pushing her out of the room. He moved around the room, grabbing some clothes and items before hurrying after them. Worry and guilt clogging his body until he felt like he wanted to burst. He couldn't even get passed it to tell the others what had happened, he couldn't even bring himself to raise the phone to text Mitsukuni to send even the simplest word. It was his fault, and he couldn't stop his guilt from stiffening him into immobility.

When they got to the hospital, Haruhi was rushed into ICU and Takashi was told to wait. An hour or so later, Kyouya walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "She's stable, you can go into her room now," he spoke, guiding the silent giant from the waiting room and into her room. Tubes and wires were placed about her body and she looked pale and fragile. He swallowed thickly, and as he walked over, he smashed his knee against the bed, causing him to go off balance and fall to the ground. Kyouya sighed, adjusting his glasses. Takashi got up, not caring that he had just embarrassed himself and lowered himself down on the chair.

Kyouya studied the other man in the room. Takashi was staring at her face, not asking what was wrong with her, just staring at her. He didn't even reach out to take her hand, or make any movement to touch her. It was clear he wanted to, the pain in his eyes screamed it out. He was feeling guilty, so guilty that Kyouya couldn't even comprehend the amount of pain he was feeling. It was as if he was being stabbed in the chest over and over again. He was going into a state of panic, but on the outside he didn't change. Kyouya knew he would need Mitsukuni in the room to keep Takashi completely stable, but at the moment he had a more important task to do.

Kyouya called Ranka, deciding to break the news to them at the same time. The cross dresser answered in a cheerful way, "Oh! Kyouya! Long time no talk, how is my precious daughter?"

"Unfortunately, this call is professional," Kyouya spoke, staring at Takashi until the man turned to look at him. "Haruhi is in the hospital. It seems her tuberculosis did not react to the medication properly and has transferred into tuberculosis meningitis. I'm sorry, Ranka, but one of the symptoms is a comatose state. Her disease has advanced to that stage, as it was only thought to be a severe flu."

Takashi looked as if Kyouya just ripped out his heart, threw it on the floor and didn't bother to step on it. If he would've been standing he would've crumpled. Ranka was silent for the longest time before the phone call simply ended. Kyouya sent a text to the others before sitting down across from Takashi. "Her coma shouldn't last more than two weeks with some stronger antibiotics."

Takashi didn't respond, just sat silently. Kyouya left the room when he felt his cell phone buzz, remembering then he wasn't actually suppose to have phones on in the ICU rooms. After he left, he saw familiar people in the waiting room. He told Mitsukuni to go in, and when the other started to head over, he said only _two_ in the ICU room at a time. Before leaving.

Mitsukuni walked over to Takashi and hugged him tightly, but the older man didn't respond. He saw the look in Takashi's eyes and immediately called for Kyouya, who came after a few minutes. "Takashi's having a panic attack!"

Kyouya went over, pressing his fingers to Takashi's neck and checked his heartbeat. It was way over normal, he felt the small trembles, and saw the sweat that was barely visible. He noticed the clenched hands, and the slight flare of Takashi's nostrils. He looked to Mitsukuni, "Take him outside the hospital to calm him down, do not let him enter until he is better."

Mitsukuni complied.

* * *

Over the course of a couple days, whenever the other hosts came to visit, Takashi was silent. It appeared as if he didn't even bother to move, or eat. Kyouya would sit with them, talking to Haruhi, saying that Takashi was there. Attempting to guilt him into speaking.

It wasn't until the fifth day that he finally spoke. Mitsukuni was in the room with him, sitting opposite him. Reiko was at home with Asami, they didn't want their child to be exposed to the disease. So, Mitsukuni was wearing a face mask, and every time he left, he made sure to wash his hands with the disinfectant.

When Takashi did speak, it didn't happen suddenly. Mitsukuni noticed that his eyes were searching for something to say, instead of their dull lacklustre look they had for the longest time. Takashi reached out, brushing her arm gently with his fingers, mouth opening as if to speak. It snapped shut and then he moved the chair closer and leaned down slightly. "Haruhi," he murmured quietly.

Kyouya had explained that Haruhi may be able to hear them, and she could react sometimes, but only in very restrained ways. A slight movement or twitch of a muscle. Mitsukuni studied her face and after a while, a tear slid from her eye. Mitsukuni leaned forwards, pointing to it. It clung to her cheek. Takashi stared at it before the look of heartbreak entered his face again. His fingers gently brushed it away. "I failed..." he murmured, allowing his mask to fall. All his emotions could be heard loud and clear through his voice. "I am supposed to protect you, but I couldn't," his voice broke and Mitsukuni witnessed for the first time, Takashi Morinozuka crying. It scared him and he knew that no matter what he did, he wouldn't be able to cheer the silent giant up. "My misjudgement caused this to happen."

Another tear escaped Haruhi's eye.

"This is the second time I've seen you in a hospital bed, and both because I was unable to see that you were sicker than I knew," he choked out, staring at the tear that slid down her face. "You deserve someone better than me, I'm selfish."

Mitsukuni glared at his cousin. "Takashi, stop. You're hurting Haru-chan." Takashi slid his eyes over to Mitsukuni before pulling away. No longer touching her and stared away from both of them. Rubbing his eyes roughly in attempt to stop the tears from flowing.

* * *

A/N: Ah! Sorry I didn't upload yesterday. I keep forgetting when I do upload.

Onto other news: I am looking for a beta reader at this point in time. Although *laughs sheepishly* I'm a little too shy to actually ask people for help, and a bit picky as well. After I finish this story, I'm going to be deciding which of the other stories that I'm currently working on to publish here, and I just want someone to go over them and help me iron out details and make sure nothing is all wonky with my story.

So, if any of you know a beta reader, or are a beta reader who wants to beta read my stuff, please tell me! I'll appreciate it so much!

ALSO! THANK YOU GUYS! I HIT A HUNDRED REVIEWS. Thank you for loving this story that much you guys, it is so amazing to feel so loved! This is amazing. Wow~!


	27. Chapter 27

The first time her brown eyes opened, no one in the room took notice. It was the twins, quietly playing a card game while talking to each other and her, but neither looking towards her. She didn't even recognize the two of them, nor was she aware of anything really. It was a fleeting moment of wakefulness before she plunged back into slumber. Happening as quickly as a wave splashing over her head, sending her back into the inky blackness.

Another flicker of consciousness, a few hours later, went unnoticed again. One person sat by her bedside, but the eyes were closed. A tan cheek rested on a fist, the man was in slumber but it was not peaceful. She couldn't bring face to name, but knew he was important to her. Her chest fluttered at the sight, but her eyes slid closed a minute or so after their opening. All had been under the impression her coma was continuing on, and all continued to visit her.

When her eyes finally opened, and someone took notice, it was just after two weeks since she went into her coma. The man- _who is he?- _saw her lids flicker open and the clear, warm brown orbs appeared. Staring at the bright light above her. She drank in the sight of the room, mouth opened but no words came out. "Haruhi?" the voice asked, it stirred up feelings, but she couldn't place a finger on whether those feelings where good or not. "Oh my god, you're awake!"

The man's fingers slid into her own and it squeezed. _Why is he holding my hand?_ She questioned silently, then paused, there were more pressing matters. Where was she? What happened? Her heartbeat quickened when she couldn't find the memories and it was registered. However, the loud and frantic beeping noise terrified her and she tried to pull away from the hand. The fingers squeezed lightly enough that she realized she was overreacting, she just needed to think. Nurses rushed in, and asked the man to leave. As he started to leave, her eyes began to drift shut again. With the sudden pump of adrenaline spent, her body was exhausted. It couldn't keep up, and decided to go to sleep again. There wasn't harm in that, right? Once again she slipped off into blackness.

After many more occasions of wakefulness, some being noticed and some not. Haruhi was still unable to match faces with names, after she fell asleep the memories of hearing their names vanished. When she awoke again, she could only recognize faces as familiar to her, but not _why_ they were familiar. After asking someone for their name, even though she could've sworn she already learned it, and saw the flash of pain on their face she didn't ask again. Not calling people by their name and just smiling in her states of consciousness.

It took over a week for her to be able to stay awake, and make coherent sense of what was going on, but it was still hard for her to remember things. After she was deemed to be in a better state, they moved her from ICU and into a separate hospital room. After a few more tests, she was laying on her bed, listening to the quietness of the people around her. Suddenly a name sprung to her mind, almost caressing her brain. A face followed the name and she looked around, frowning. "Ah..." she hummed, causing everyone to jump slightly at the disappointed tone.

"What is it?" a dark haired man asked, leaning forwards, ready to call the nurses in. _Kyouya?_ Haruhi struggled to remember if it was correct before nodding. A look of recognition fluttered in her features, and they all breathed in relief. She had looked as if she was about to bolt or ask him his name again. They were relieved she recognized him.

"Where is..." she trailed off, "Uh..." her eyes clamped together tightly and they popped open when she founded the name again, "Takashi?"

"Haru-chan, Takashi was forced to go see his family," a small blonde haired man spoke up, the name popped up in her mind. A cool whisper in her ear almost as her brain reminded her. She slowly nodded, then frowned slightly.

"Forced?" she asked, tilting her head to the side, "Why?"

"Don't worry about it," Kyouya insisted, patting her shoulder with a smile, "He'll just be happy that you remember him."

"Why?" Haruhi asked, her head still tilted. A sharp intake of breath caught her off guard, she tensed. She had said the wrong thing didn't she. Ah, how stupid of her. Though, she wanted to know this so when Takashi got back she could treat him how she did before. Kyouya was the one who explained, the look on Mitsukuni's face was a mix of complete horror, surprise and sadness.

"He is your fiancé," Kyouya squeezed her shoulder gently, before turning towards Mitsukuni. "You should call him and tell him to wrap up his visit."

"Who was that man?" Haruhi asked, thinking back to her hand being squeezed. "When I first woke?"

"Oh, that was just one of your employees," Mitsukuni said, almost bitterly as he started to leave the room. The reaction was not what Haruhi had been expecting at all. Though, she couldn't exactly say what she was expecting. Her eyes slid over to Kyouya, who had taken over Mitsukuni's seat. A glare on his glasses shaded his eyes, making it impossible for her to tell what he was feeling. After that point she decided to ignore him and try to get some rest. He noted her eyes closing and knew she wanted peace, but didn't leave her side. He pulled out his laptop and went over some files quietly.

The door opened and a man walked in, carrying a bouquet of yellow with red tips, orange, and lavender roses. Haruhi's eyes opened and watched the man walk over and offer her the roses. She reached out and took them, smelling the sweet scent before looking up. That was not her fiancé.

"Yukimura-san," Kyouya spoke up, giving a dark look to the man without Haruhi's knowledge. After being in the Host Club for long enough, and after the longest time of having Tamaki around, he knew the meanings behind the different coloured roses. "Haruhi is trying to rest."

"Ah, I can see that," he replied, sarcastically watching as Haruhi stared at the flowers her finger touching the petals. Flashes of flowers fluttered past her eyelids, the smell of roses. Memories flooded and she was pulled back into the present, placing the flowers down on her bedside table and thanking him quietly. "Are you not feeling well, Haruhi?"

She was a little surprised by his boldness, wasn't he just a employee? After a few moments of silence, her eyebrow slowly raised. "I'm in the hospital, of course I don't feel well."

Kyouya leaned forwards, placing the back of his hand to her forehead before Yukimura could do it. Thoroughly irritating the other man, "You don't feel warm," he commented, placing the laptop to the side and stood up. "You should probably go back to sleep. Thank you, Yukimura-san, but please leave."

"Ah, Kyouya, that's rather rude," Haruhi spoke up, frowning at her friend for his attitude. She could tell there was tension and unease. She didn't understand why, and hated to be left out of the dark. Instead of asking him why, she leaned back on the pillows and sighed.

"Yeah, Ootori," Yukimura retorted with a smirk, "Listen to your friend."

"At least she _is_ my friend," Kyouya muttered under his breath, the words not missed by either. Haruhi could feel the temperature of the room drop, and she felt uncomfortable. Even shifting as if that would make her more comfortable. There would be a need of more details of what happened when she was unconscious, it was almost suffocating in the room because of the tension.

The door opened, Mitsukuni bounding in with a taller man. Haruhi's eyes met his and her breath swept out of her body, eyes widening. A slow smile stretched over her face. "Takashi," she spoke happily, she could see the relief in his entire body. Kyouya stepped out of the way as he walked over. His fingers slid into hers and he bent over, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, pressing another kiss, this time to her cheek. "I'm so sorry," another kiss but to her lips. She frowned at him as he pulled away.

"What are you sorry for?" she asked, honestly confused. However, instead of getting an answer, she felt the tension grow to unbearable levels once again after Takashi's eyes briefly left hers to figure out the odd presence in the room. She saw the coldness in his eyes, the eyes that were so warm, loving and sad before were now cold, unfriendly, and angry. The grip on her hand slightly tightened and he was silent.

"Morinozuka," Yukimura muttered, looking the ex-host up and down, sizing him up. A non-friendly look on his eyes.

"Yukimura," Takashi replied with much more venom than anyone in the room had ever heard. Haruhi squeezed his hand, not liking the tone at all. His thumb brushed over her hand, a silent plea for her to not ask at that moment. She obeyed him and stayed silent. "What are you doing here?" he demanded, icily.

"Visiting Haruhi-"

"You aren't allowed to be so casual with Haruhi," Mitsukuni growled, startling Haruhi. She knew the small, older man only called anyone by their full given name when he was serious or pissed off. She could tell he was very much the latter. Another squeeze to Takashi's hand, and another stroke, this one feeling more reassuring than the last. Yukimura glared at Mitsukuni.

"Why not? She gave me permission, Haninozuka," Yukimura smiled, as if there weren't three icy stares locked onto him. "She also agreed to call me Hayato, and accepted these flowers," he waved a hand to the flowers with a grin, "I assure you I do not think she has any problems with me being casual with her."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here," Haruhi huffed finally, breaking the ice in the room. Mitsukuni wailed out his apologizes for being so insensitive and Takashi gave her a warm smile. Kyouya slipped from the room, but not without a glare towards Yukimura. She looked up at him and sighed. "I hate to be so rude, but what is our relationship, they say employee, but with your informality I am not sure."

"Oh," he smiled resting a hand on the bed, causing Takashi to stiffen. Haruhi noted it, wondering what was getting them so tense and edgy, "We're ex-lovers."

Haruhi's eyes widened slightly, and then felt the near crushing grip of her fiancé. Her hand pulled away, rubbing it and looking up at him. "Get out," Takashi demanded, pointing to the door. Immediately becoming protective of Haruhi, he was ready to drag the man and throw him out the window. Yukimura just smiled and shook his head.

"I'll leave if Haru-chan wants me too," he said, sounding a tad too flirty for Haruhi. Her lips pursed together, but neither of the boys to her right looked at her. Not pressuring her into kicking him out if she didn't want to. Haruhi released a sigh and closed her eyes.

"I think it would be best," Haruhi spoke, his eyes flashed to hers before a smile graced his lips. He brought her hand up to his smile and kissed her fingers genteelly. She could feel Takashi seething beside her, and saw Mitsukuni growing angrier with each second Yukimura's lips lingered on her skin. It was a few seconds too long in Haruhi's eyes, but he released her hand and bowed slightly towards her.

"I'll see you later, then."

Once he left, the door shut with a bit more force than needed. Mitsukuni turned and smiled, the previous anger disappearing from his face. "Haru-chan, you should get some rest, ne?"

"What the hell was that about?" she asked weakly, looking up at Takashi, touching his arm. She could feel his muscles tense and saw his knuckles were white. She lifted his hand and pressed a kiss to them, surprising him into relaxing his fist. Looking down at her and roboticly sitting down in the chair beside the bed.

"Sorry," he breathed, and Haruhi realized he was apologizing for becoming jealous. She smiled at him softly and shook her head, brushing off his apology. It wasn't needed. Mitsukuni sat at her feet and she could tell he was serous again, dropping his cutesy act for the moment.

"Yukimura and Takashi got into a fight," Mitsukuni tattled on his cousin, gaining the reaction from both he expected. Takashi's head whipped up to stare at his cousin in surprise, and Haruhi mimicked his reaction, but looking at her fiancé instead. "Yukimura said that Takashi wasn't fit for taking care of you."

Haruhi reached out, touching Takashi's arm. "You tell me what happened," she murmured, wanting to hear it from his perspective. He swallowed thickly, showing that he was nervous before nodding.

* * *

_Mitsukuni sat Takashi down on a bench and patted his cousin's shoulder, "Haru-chan will be okay, she's strong," he tried to cheer the man up. Fully knowing that he wasn't the person who could cheer his cousin fully up anymore, they had grown and found someone else to take care of and be taking care of by. Mitsukuni had Reiko, and he had Haruhi._

_Takashi buried his head into his hands, staying completely still but trying to even out his breathing. Tremors ran through his body, and the hand that rested on it could feel them. Even though they grew up- and away- from each other, Mitsukuni had not stopped being able to figure out his cousin. Though the feat of telling how the man was feeling wasn't that large, any one even relatively close to Takashi could've been able to tell what he was feeling at that moment._

_Guilt. Self-hate. Pain. Anxiety. Panic. Anger. Sadness. Self-hate. Guilt._

_They heard his cell phone ring, and Mitsukuni whispered to excuse himself before walking a bit away and answering the phone. Takashi heard his cousin's tone brighten as he talked to his wife and felt a sudden surge of jealousy and anger. He quelled it, he shouldn't be feeling angry towards his cousin. Mitsukuni wasn't at fault Haruhi was in the hospital._

_It was his._

_He was feeling better, still guilty and as if he had a boulder sitting on his chest, but he could breathe freely and his body wasn't incredibly tense and ready to start tearing limbs from bodies. Not that he would ever do that._

_Unfortunately, that quickly fell when he heard footfalls and looked up, seeing a familiar man. He couldn't place the name to face but remembered he had danced with Haruhi at the Host Club reunion. Takashi stayed silent as the man walked up, standing nearby and glaring at him. Still silent._

"_You're that douche bag who's marrying Haruhi, aren't you," the man spat out, glaring at him darkly. Takashi's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, standing up. However, the man wasn't intimidated by his height, or his muscles. "You can't even protect her and you think you're good enough to just waltz in and sweep her off her feet?"_

"_Her health is more important than this," Takashi spoke up, turning to leave. Not caring about the man any more he was jealous and Takashi knew why. This was that man who took _his_ fiancée out to dinner, and tried to _kiss _her on that 'business meeting'. He wasn't going to waste his breath on him._

"_You wouldn't lift a finger to protect her, you are a pathetic rich snob." the man rose his voice, and Takashi spun around. Uncharacteristically showing anger. Mitsukuni looked up at the raised voice and sudden movement of his cousin, shutting his cell phone after snapping out a quick goodbye. He watched the silence between the two with cold interest, ready to intervene if anything were to happen. "You should spare her the fucking heart break and just dump her already. You already abandoned her for six years, she was in the hospital once because of your stupidity and now look where she is again, because you are more interested in fucking her than her health!"_

_Takashi teeth gritted together, and Mitsukuni moved in to speak for his cousin, knowing the man wouldn't do it. "Turn and walk away," Takashi warned, "You are someone Haruhi knows and she would be upset if I hurt you."_

"_You couldn't hurt me," he laughed, tauntingly._

"_I could snap you like a toothpick," Takashi growled, pissed off that the man doubted his love for Haruhi, and his strength to protect her. His anger was pooling over, ready to explode, but he was keeping his body completely in control. His mouth wasn't as controlled, however, and knew the man would take what he said next as an insult, "She could snap you like a toothpick."_

_The man jumped forwards, slamming his fist into Takashi's face. Mitsukuni shouted out, wondering why his cousin didn't defend himself from the obviously very sloppy punch. Takashi stumbled back slightly at the impact, and let the man get a few more punches in before reacting, finally. He slammed his fist right into the man's collarbone. Ending the fight in one punch. The sound of breaking bone spilt through the quiet area, the man shouted out in pain, grabbing his shoulder. Takashi straightened, glaring down at him._

_A few choice words were spewed at him. Takashi grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer. "Stay away from her, or I might have to knock you out."_

* * *

Haruhi stared at Takashi as he fell silent. Her eyebrow rose slightly and he hung his head in shame. Disappointed in his lack of control. She sighed, "'Stay away from her, or I might have to knock you out?'" she parroted, shaking her head. "Isn't that a tad excessive?" He didn't meet her gaze and she let out another sigh, sitting up a bit more. Then she smacked his head with the flowers, the petals fell around him, shocking him. A few of the thorns pricked his head and he looked up at her as she tossed the flowers into the garbage can. Dusting her hands. "You're an idiot."

"Haru-chan?" Mitsukuni asked, looking a little pleased with her reaction. She was starting to act like her old self instead of looking confused and questioning everything all the time. She was starting to react to everything with ease and pull out the information that she needed like before.

"He let Yukimura-san hit him because he felt he deserved it, but wasn't about to show Yukimura-san that he was weak. The reason he ended the fight by breaking Yukimura-san's collarbone was so he could keep himself in control, or else the man would've been worse for wear," Haruhi explained, smiling slightly at Takashi and shook her head. Though, she frowned and stared at him, "Yet, I'm disappointed that you were so protective and said that. Do you doubt my love for you?" she asked, her voice quieted down and her fingers touched his chin and rose his face. Giving him a pointed look.

She lightly bumped her forehead against his before pulling away, "When do I get out of here?"

"You'll have to ask Kyo-chan~!" Mitsukuni said, smiling happily between his child's godparents. "You've been here for a long time!"

Haruhi smiled and nodded, "I feel it," she stretched with a laugh, "I can't wait to get back to my studio."

The mood changed from tense, to happy and then immediately switched to awkwardness after the words left her mouth. Takashi was silent and searching her face looking for any hints of why she was saying 'my studio' instead of 'our house'.

"Haru-chan, you live with Takashi now, 'member? You're studio was broken into and Takashi got hurt, but he's all better now, cus you helped him!" Mitsukuni replied, before moving forwards and placing a finger on the faint scar on his forehead. Haruhi paused before nodding slowly.

"Okay," she said, it wasn't that bad, she was his fiancée. She sat silently thinking deeply about it, scrambling about trying to yank memories out of locked boxes. Suddenly one of the memories burst behind her closed eyes.

The feeling of smooth flesh, hard muscles, soft lips. The incredible warmth, burning hot with even the lightest brush of a finger. The heavy breathing, the moaning, the whispers of love.

Her face went bright red and she shook her head. She did not mean to unlock that memory. Another memory soon followed. The same kind, but with the feel of cool tile and warm water splashing. The two watched her as she covered her face in embarrassment. "Wrong memories," she mumbled out, and Mitsukuni laughed loudly with a large smile spread out on his face. They both knew what she had just remembered. Takashi leaned forwards, gently pulling her hands away from her face. The look on his face made warmth grow in her stomach and seep downwards. "Ah, or right memories," she corrected herself. He smiled and kissed her, much to the amusement of Mitsukuni.

* * *

A/N: I am so proud of this chapter. It's so awesome, but is this a happy ending? Stay tuned to find out!

In other news, I found a beta reader, a person I've been in contact with for a while on FF has offered, and she's actually very helpful.

Thank you for all the reviews from the last chapter!


	28. Chapter 28

Haruhi was soon well enough to be allowed to go for walks occasionally, they didn't want her to stress herself. There was significant improvements, with only one complication where they found she had developed hydrocephalus and had to do surgery. After recovering from that, she was allowed to leave the hospital. It was clear she was still confused about certain things, and she completely shocked to figure out her wedding was only in two weeks. Even more shocked when she figured out that her father hadn't come to see her. She was reserved and quiet after hearing that, and it pained Takashi to see her moping about the house. He had to sit her down and make her eat, or she forgot. She didn't do any work, work that she had been so eager and distressed about doing on time. It worried him to no end.

Soon, he had enough and when Haruhi was distracted by the twins coming over to do one last fitting for her dress and show her the bridal dresses, he phoned Ranka. It took him over half an hour of non-stop calling before the okama answered his phone. He sounded angry and drunk when he snapped "Whadda want?"

"Come to my house," Takashi's tone left absoloutely no room for an arguement, but Ranka still found one.

"Why should I?" he replied, anger tight in his tone. Takashi was usually more laid back and would taking peoples anger in stride. Right now, he wasn't putting up with it.

"Did you forget you had a daughter?" he hissed before hanging up, not wanting to hear the man's reply. He placed the phone back in it's cradle before rubbing his face and leaning back on the couch. He heard his wife's shouts and the twins muffled retorts as she was shoved into the dress he wouldn't see for another two weeks. He heard one of them complaining that she had lost weight again and the dress had to be taken in. Haruhi retorted it wasn't her fault, and a yelp of pain from the twin. What he assumed was the other twin began laughing and it instantly calmed Takashi down.

He didn't move from his chair until the twins came down with a couple different black dress bags with the name Hitachiin stitched into them. Haruhi followed before shaking her head, a slightly irritated look on her face. "That took too long in my opinion," she grumbled as they pulled on their shoes and smiled at her.

"Look at the bright side, no more dress fittings!" Kaoru replied, gently flicking her nose. She shifted back, giving him a look.

"Unless she loses a lot of weight," Hikaru added, looking over at Takashi slyly. "Or gains a lot of weight, so, no having sex with her!"

Haruhi went red and her bangs covered her face, "I'm not going to get pregnant, now shoo!" she waved her hands and the twins laughed, linking arms and leaving. Takashi's mouth twitched up slightly, everything was turning around again. After the door shut, he moved over and kissed Haruhi's forehead.

"Pregnancy doesn't work that fast," he added, with a slight smile. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"I know," she added, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him lightly, "I just don't plan on getting pregnant until I'm married."

"We'll be able to work on that soon then," Takashi murmured tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She nodded in reply, and held up two fingers. He smiled down at her and kissed her lightly.

"Two babies, one girl and one boy," she said smiling up at him, she opened her mouth to say more but was cut off by loud banging on the door. She frowned, but Takashi moved first peering out the peep hole and saw the familiar long, red haired okama. He opened the door and Ranka stumbled in, smelling of alcohol. Haruhi looked surprised, eyes widening, "Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Yer boyfriend demanded I come," Ranka grumbled, glaring at Takashi. Haruhi's eyes widened just a bit, looking at Takashi. Looking a bit thankful, she moved forwards to lead him to the couch but he shook his head.

"Why are you drunk?" she asked, her arms falling down useless at her sides as Takashi closed the door. Ranka hugged her tightly, and began to weep. Takashi blinked, surprised.

"I thought you were going to die, I thought I was going to lose my daughter like I lost my wife," he sobbed into her shoulder, Haruhi lifted her arms up and hugged him back. Still surprised, "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" he whispered between his sobs. Takashi stood, unsure of what to do, but eventually went into the kitchen to make tea and left them alone.

"I didn't want to worry you," she mumbled, and felt him leaning on her, sliding slightly as he legs started to give out. "Why don't we sit on the couch," she suggested, moving towards the couch. He followed, clutching onto her like a lost puppy. When they sat down she offered him some tissues to wipe his face from tears.

"A father needs to worry about his children," Ranka replied after calming down some, Takashi entered and placed the tea cups in front of his fiancée and soon to be father-in-law. "That's what we are here for!"

"Takashi was already worrying about me, I didn't want anyone else too-"

"Why didn't he get you to a hospital if he knew?" Ranka demanded, acting as if the other man wasn't sitting on a chair just a few feet from his daughter. "He can't even protect you against-"

"Don't start," Haruhi sighed, looking torn, "We thought I was getting better from before, and when I got sick we just assumed it was a really bad flu...he's been there for me through this all, and he is capable of protecting me. Not that I necessarily want to marry him because of his ability to do that. Even if he wasn't able to, I would still marry him because I love him."

Ranka stopped listening after she said flu. His eyes turned towards Takashi, a dark looking crossing them. The other man made no move to acknowledge the anger with his eyes. Haruhi noticed the look and sighed, "Dad, maybe you should have some tea and-"

"You are supposed to protect her!" Ranka shouted, standing up, glaring at him. "You sleep with her out of wedlock, you let her fall into a coma."

"Dad!" Haruhi shouted, trying to get his attention away from her fiancé and back on her.

"I refuse for you to get married to her!" Ranka yelled, and turned, storming towards the door. "I'll contact your parents shortly."

Haruhi looked flustered and confused. Takashi's calm demeanour broke and he stood up, striding over to the door and slammed it shut before Ranka got there. The drunk man looked surprised, "You are hurting her rather than helping," Takashi spoke, waving towards Haruhi. "She has enough on her shoulders without this."

"How can marrying you reduce any of that! You are worse than that idiot I should've accepted it when he came asking me for her hand in marriage years ago!" Ranka threatened, snarling at Takashi. Haruhi moved seeing the anger in Takashi's eyes. She stood between them, resting a hand on Takashi's chest, giving him a look. He calmed down significantly.

"It would be best if you think about this in a sober state," Takashi spoke after calming down, looking at his fiancée's father. Ranka looked furious and rose his fist. Takashi pushed Haruhi out of the way and felt Ranka's fist connect with his chest. It didn't hurt really, he had worse punches thrown at him. Takashi grabbed Ranka's wrists after a few more punches, stopping him. "Haruhi is fine, she's safe, no harm will come to her. That also includes you, if Haruhi wishes to go through with this wedding, do not stop her."

"What if she doesn't want to get married to you, and she's feeling forced into it?" Ranka growled, struggling in Takashi's grip. Haruhi watched, unsure of how to intervene. She wanted to hit them both, but knew that they were both trying to help the situation, but making it worse. Takashi's eyes flashed over to her and then back at Ranka so fast, neither of them were sure if it happened or not.

"If she doesn't want to get married," Takashi started, then paused briefly, "Then she is free to tell me, and I'll cancel the wedding."

"Dad, I want to marry him," Haruhi found her spot to intervene. Touching her father's arm, ceasing his struggling. "I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't. Takashi wouldn't force me into a relationship, or marriage. So, please, stop this." Her father pulled his wrists away from Takashi roughly, but the younger man let go freely. Haruhi let out a breath of relief.

* * *

Ranka's boyfriend picked him up shortly after the encounter, and Takashi shut the door just a bit harder than usual. Haruhi noticed but didn't say anything, she felt torn. She wanted to scold him for getting mad at her father, but knew that Takashi was getting fed up with people telling him he was a pathetic guardian. It was something that Haruhi knew she would feel if the roles were reversed. She moved over to him and hugged him. He returned the hug tightly, and he kissed the top of her head.

"He's just upset and drunk," Haruhi murmured into his chest, "He doesn't mean it."

"I'm tired of this," he sighed quietly, afraid of her reaction if she heard, but wanted to tell her regardless. He felt her stiffen slightly and pull away, looking up at him. Her fingers reached up and brushed his jaw.

"Don't let it get the best of you," she nodded, before pulling him over to the couch, standing on it and kissing him. When she pulled away she stared into his eyes seriously, "I'll talk to him once he's sober and less angry."

"We'll talk to him," he leaned his forehead against hers, amused by the fact that she had to stand on the couch to meet his eyes. She nodded slightly, causing their foreheads to bump lightly. She laughed and closed her eyes.

"Hopefully by the end of the month three problems will be eased off my shoulders," she murmured, before being lifted up and swung slightly. When her eyes opened again she was sitting on his lap on the couch. He looked at her curiously, three? "My father will be finally and truthfully accept our marriage, I think he's just a little peeved that I'm being completely independent from him. We'll be married so I won't have to worry about planning the wedding and all that. Also, Yukimura-san will stop bugging me."

She felt him stiffen and her fingers brushed over his cheek, attempting to calm him. He reached up taking her fingers and kissing them lightly. "He's still bothering you?"

"He's sent me a few emails, asking to hang out, but I've ignored them. He wants to reminisce old memories, but how am I suppose to do that when I can't remember it happening?" she asked with an exasperated sigh. "Hopefully once I'm married, he'll stop. He's a nice enough guy if he wasn't trying to get in, or back in or whatever, my pants."

"He's never been in your pants," Takashi murmured, "You two didn't date."

Haruhi looked confused and a bit surprised, then she cursed and he chuckled. "That lying asshole," she grumbled, crossing her arms. Takashi smiled lightly, nodding his head. "Why would he say that?" she asked looking thoroughly pissed off. Takashi just shrugged lightly, brushing her ever growing hair over her shoulders. She smiled at him, uncrossing her arms. "It doesn't matter," she decided leaning her head against his shoulder and placing a hand on his chest. "I'm with you." Takashi smiled warmly, placing his hand over hers.

Shyly, she rose her head and kissed him. He didn't understand why she was being shy, and lightly kissed her back. Cautious. Her hand moved from his chest, running up to his shoulders and held the back of his neck. Her legs moving so she was straddling him. He kissed her willingly, hands resting on her hips. When she lightly, and once again shyly, bit his lip, he figured out why she was being shy. A smile graced his lips and pulled her closer intensifying the kiss.

She pulled away after a moment, their breathing heavy, mingling in between them. The hand around his neck slid down until it rested on his chest. "I've always loved you," she murmured, not meeting his eyes. He reached up and cupped her chin and with a smile he kissed the corner of his mouth.

"What about when you dated Tamaki?" he asked her quietly with a smile, "What about when I showed up with the others at Boston?"

"You know what I mean," Haruhi sighed, shaking her head, trying to repress a smile but failing. He stole a few kisses before pulling away. She looked at him seriously, the mood instantly changed from the playful tone. Her fingers curled lightly around his shirt and then looked at her hand. "Our relationship is never going to be smooth is it?"

"No," he replied bluntly, her eyes flickered up to his grey one's, searching them. That wasn't exactly the answer she wanted. He quickly added on to that so her feelings weren't hurt, "We'll make it work."

"Can we?" she murmured quietly as if she didn't want him to hear. He shifted her off his lap and onto the couch beside him. He turned towards her, frowning slightly. "We dated, things got stale and tense, we broke it off, we both moved on, came back, fell in love again, you were attacked, I got sick, twice. What if I get sick again, and I don't surviv-"

"We'll work it out," Takashi silenced her, shaking his head. "I'm selfish."

"Why?" she asked, still looking depressed. He reached forwards and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I won't let our relationship fall through again," he promised, standing up and holding his hand towards her. "Tomorrow morning, I am going to your father and apologizing for my attitude, but right now. We are going to take a bath." Haruhi's cheeks tinted and took his hand. He lifted her up with one arm and carried her upstairs. "Morinozuka Haruhi," he murmured, looking down at her.

"I like the way that sounds," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

* * *

A/N: Woo! Tying everything off! Can you guys imagine what the next chapter is going to be about? Brownie points to those who guess it right. Although it's not too hard to figure out what it's going to be about when there are only two chapters left and one is the epilogue. *smile*

Haruhi wasn't in her coma long enough to suffer from severe brain damage, or rather her sickness hadn't progressed to a severe enough stage that she got brain damage. However, it still has effected her ability to think clearly and remember memories at the snap of her fingers. Those are (mostly) only temporary side-effects, which is why she's getting better. Although, as you can see, she still doesn't remember things. Especially when she was told otherwise about something.

Thanks for reading this chapter, and the reviews from last chapter!


	29. Chapter 29

To say Haruhi was nervous was a huge understatement. Her wedding was just hours away and she had thought that she had been feeling so much more relaxed to the coming days before the wedding. Takashi had woken up early the day after her father had come to their house drunk, and after making breakfast he drove over to where Ranka and his boyfriend were staying. Both Ranka and Takashi apologized for their behaviour and Ranka once again gave the man his blessing to marry Haruhi.

At that moment? She could swear she was becoming a living furnace and the dress was just adding to her warmth. The windows to the room were open wide allowing the cool spring air to blow in, an attempt to keep her cool. Kaoru flitted about, doing some final adjustments. He ducked under the skirt and she felt him slid something up her leg. Causing her to smack him through the dress. When he pulled out he smiled.

"I wonder if he'll use his hands to teeth to take that off," Kaoru said with a wink. Haruhi went red and smacked him again as he laughed. He touched up her makeup and fiddled around with her hair a bit more before letting her sit down. Her dress poof up and she sighed.

"I love this dress, and all, Kaoru, but I can't wait to get out of it," she groaned, flattening it the best she could with her arms. Kaoru gave her another sly look and she went red again. "Kaoru!"

He patted her shoulder and clipped a necklace around her neck. Then rested his hands on her shoulders and smiled at her. "Didn't think that I would be helping you get ready for your marriage to Takashi. I thought that if anything, I would be just making the dress for you for a marriage to Tono." Haruhi smiled slightly, Kaoru kissed her forehead. "I'm happy for you, Haruhi," he pulled away with a smile, "A lot has changed since we were in high school. At this moment, I can honestly say I'm ecstatic that you're actually getting married. Soon I'll be Uncle Kaoru!"

Haruhi laughed, shaking her head, "Aren't you already Uncle Kaoru to Asami?"

Kaoru flicked her nose, "Yes, but with your child, I can spoil it."

"I'm pretty sure Takashi will spoil it before you can try," Haruhi extended her hands and he helped her up. The dress was pretty hard to stand up in, with the corset and the poofy dress. "Speaking of Asami, is everyone in their dresses?"

Kaoru nodded and headed out into the hallway looking around, "Coast is clear!" he declared, jumping out of the door and twisting around comically, acting like a spy in a spy film, as Haruhi headed over and moved to the next room where her bridesmaids were. Kaoru grabbed her arm and kissed her cheek, "Going to go brag to the others about how good you look, and get Tono all flustered about being under your skirt," he grinned wiggling his eyebrows before taking off. Haruhi shook her head with a smile before entering the room.

Mei, Reiko, and Yua looked up from fiddling with their own outfits. Mei raced over to Haruhi, inspecting her closely before walking around and then grabbed a blue sash and wrapped it around her waist and backed up. "Perfect, you'll match Mori-kun perfectly!"

Haruhi smiled lightly, "You all look lovely," she said truthfully, and it was true. Even Reiko was wearing something other than the dark colours everyone was use to. They were wearing blue dresses, and Haruhi had pleased Reiko's love of dark things by requesting Mei make black belts with a black flower on them. Their hair was styled in low buns. Yua walked over to Haruhi, so much like her husband, and took her hands smiling brightly.

"Haruhi! You look spectacular I am sure Morinozuka-san will take you in his arms and declare his undying love to you the moment he sees you!" her eyes got that glint and she pulled Haruhi into a tight hug before pulling away.

"I do not feel like Takashi-kun would do such a thing," Reiko commented before the group heard a squeal and Ageha entered the room holding Asami's hand.

"Annie Haru!" Asami squealed, playing with some of Haruhi's dress. "Mummy, look it!" she pointed at the dress. Not use to seeing her aunt in anything besides jeans and a baggy shirt. The girl waddled over to her mother and was lifted up. Ageha looked at Haruhi's dress, before nodding.

"Pretty," the ten year old commented, before going over to Yua and getting her cheeks pinched. Haruhi smiled, before looking at the silver watch around her wrist. Nervousness started growing in her stomach. She looked around, seeing Ageha's flower basket ready to be used. The flowers were all ready. Suddenly Yua shouted dramatically. Startling Haruhi.

"YOU DON'T HAVE YOUR VEIL!" Yua gasped, pointing at Haruhi's head. She reached up and touched her hair, wondering why her head was feeling so light. Now it was answered. She shrugged her shoulders lightly, and even Reiko looked a little shocked at her reaction.

"You need your veil! Baka!" Mei spoke loudly before storming out, Haruhi peered out the door seeing her heading towards where the groomsmen and her groom was getting ready. She burst in and heard shouts of alarm. "KAORU! You didn't finish your job!" Mei shouted, and then heard Kaoru yelping in pain. The bridesmaids peered out and saw him being dragged out by his ear. "You forgot her veil!"

Kaoru pulled away from Mei and rubbed his ear, "Didn't have to be so cruel!" he said dramatically, disappearing into the room. A few minutes later he came back out and quickly attached the tiara-veil to Haruhi's hair before walking away from them. "Hey, Takashi, you should see your fiancée " he called, Mei instantly started shoving Haruhi towards the door. "She's look hot!"

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY DAUGHTER!" Tamaki shouted, jumping out of the room. Mei stopped pushing Haruhi and gave him a look. Yua came out of the room, hearing her husband and smiled brightly at him. Tamaki instantly was down the hallway, taking her hand and kissing it. "Hello, my beautiful wife."

"Ne, I wanna see Haru-chan!" Mitsukuni bounced out, looking down the hallway and stared at Haruhi before looking back in the room at his cousin. "She's really pretty!" he said, touching his cheeks. "Not as pretty as Reiko was," he added, not knowing if his wife could hear him. Takashi stopped adjusting his bow tie and stared at the others.

"Is everyone going to see her before me?" he thought, and Mitsukuni saw the look. A evil grin on his face.

"Hika-chan, Kyo-chan, come see Haru-chan!" Mitsukuni waved them over. Takashi's lips pursed together as the two stood up and left the room. He could hear the Host Club laughing and stood by the door. Not allowing himself to see down the hallway where he knew Haruhi was. The twins did something that he couldn't see, but he knew it involved touching his soon to be wife, and heard both Yua and Tamaki shouting at them. Then saw the twins burst back into the room, laughing and a blonde man chasing them.

Kyouya adjusted his glasses, "If you hurt my boyfriend, Tamaki, I'll make you regret it," he threatened, and Tamaki instantly let go of Kaoru. Pouting, the man flew to a corner. "Don't go growing mushrooms in other peoples house," Kyouya spoke as the twins linked arms and walked back into the hallway.

"Why are you all out in the hallway?" a gruff voice asked, and then the person shouted in pain.

"Why haven't you changed into your suit! Mori-kun went out of his way to make you one of his grooms men and you didn't even bother to show up when asked!" Mei shouted, shoving her own fiancé down the hall and into the room past Takashi. Kasanoda rubbed the back of his head after he stumbled.

"This is the time ya told me!" he replied loudly, but a suit was thrust at him by the twins and he was pushed into a sectioned off area. Mei counted her fingers before nodding.

"Satoshi-kun is in his suit and is with your parents, that idoit is getting ready, Tamaki is ready to go already, Mitsukuni needs to change his shirt, he spilt cake on it," she gave the small ex-host a look of irritation, "Yua-chan, Reiko-chan and I are already ready. Ageha and Asami are ready, Haruhi is ready," she mumbled then turned towards Takashi. "Are you ready?"

Takashi slowly nodded, Mei fiddled with his bow-tie before nodding. "The wedding starts in less than half an hour" she called to the group, "Anyone not in the bridal party go get in the limos!" she ordered, clapping and heading back down the hallway. "Your husband looks dashing, don't worry!" she spoke to Haruhi, pushing her into the room. "Okay! Is Ritsu done?" The red haired Yukaza leader exited with his suit on, looking uncomfortable in it. Tamaki fixed it until he gave the thumbs up down the hallway. "Mori-kun, go get your brother and tell him to come here. You go wait with your parents!"

Takashi nodded, following the woman's orders. The others left the room and joined the bridal party. Haruhi took over from Mei's ordering once they were all in the room, Satoshi entered shortly after. "Okay!" she looked at them, "Mitsukuni and Reiko will go first, then Tamaki and Yua, followed lastly by Casanova and Mei. Asami and Satoshi will follow with the rings. Then Ageha will do her flower girl thing, and it'll be my turn. My father is with the Morinozuka's right?" Haruhi turned to look at Satoshi, who nodded the affirmative. She took a deep breath. "Alright, got tell them to go and get into the limos and head to the location. We'll be following shortly."

* * *

Haruhi stared out the limo, her father sat beside her, and held her hand squeezing it gently. Satoshi and the two girls sat across from her. He was entertaining Asami with some of the flower petals from Ageha's basket. Satoshi looked up at Haruhi and grinned brightly at her. "Haru-chan," he called, snapping her out of her nervous distraction. "Takashi is just as nervous as you are, so calm down!" Haruhi let out a laugh and shook her head, looking back out the window.

"I can't, as much as I am nervous, I'm also excited," she replied earnestly. Satoshi smiled warmly at her, he was honestly glad that they were dating again. At first he had been mad that Takashi had been broken up by the girl. However, Haruhi had wiggled her way back into their lives and was settling happily there. Satoshi knew that she wasn't going to leave again. There was no reason too.

Haruhi didn't notice Satoshi watching her, she was too buy looking at the white chairs lined up with blue decorations. Neither Haruhi or Takashi enjoyed the colour pink, so they chose reds and blues. Mostly at the prompting by Tamaki to decorate it in their rose colours. Her eyes were not on the chairs and the guests for long. She saw Takashi standing, looking nervous standing by himself. A smile stretched over her lips. No one focused on him as she saw the limo in front of her open and the people inside climbed out. Mitsukuni held a hand out and Reiko took it, they walked a bit as Tamaki helped his wife out, and then Ritsu helped Mei out. They walked down the aisle and split going to their appropriate sides.

It was their turn. Asami was lifted out of the limo by Satoshi. The smaller girl held his hand as they walked down the aisle. Her attention caught on the pillow in her other hand with the rings on it. Ageha climbed out after them, tossing petals this way and that, looking only slightly more interested in the situation than any other moment. Haruhi took a deep breath as her father, who dressed in a suit for the occasion, climbed out and held out his hand for her. She climbed out and saw everyone's eyes on her. She became concious of herself, but when she saw Takashi's eyes widen slightly and his mouth open, her bright natural smile spread over her lips and she felt a bubble of joy burst in her chest.

Mitsukuni watched Haruhi for a few seconds before looking at his cousin, no one could tell, but the thirty year old silent man looked as close to tears as he could possibly get. Mitsukuni reached and patted his arm while everyone's attention was on Haruhi. Takashi's eyes flickered down to him, and the stoic look was broken. Mitsukuni had to give him the push to remove the mask he always wore. It was a special occasion and he didn't have anyone to hide from here. Just a small wedding of close family and friends. A wide grin burst on his lips, and Haruhi's smile widened even more.

Haruhi was close now, Ranka looked up at Takashi. "You keep her safe," he murmured after hugging Haruhi tightly and letting out a sniffle as he held back tears. Takashi bowed slightly before taking Haruhi's hand and guided her to his side. Kissing her hand as the others seated.

* * *

Takashi turned towards his brother and lifted a ring from the pillow before turning towards Haruhi, holding her hand gently in his, "Haruhi, on this day, I pledge my love to you. Since I met you, I have found a new meaning to my life. Because of you, I laugh more, I smile more, and I dare to dream again. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as you deem me worthy. You have shown me what love feels like and for that, I thank you. From this day forward, you shall not walk alone. Today, I give you my hand to hold, my life to share and my heart to keep. This ring I give you shows the world that I am yours and you are mine," his vow was probably the loudest and longest most of the people in the audience ever heard him speak. Haruhi smiled widely as he slid the wedding band onto her ring finger along with the simple, yet elegant engagement ring. Haruhi took the other ring from the pillow that Asami and tugged from Satoshi grip and was examining it. Haruhi laughed quietly before turning her attention back to her soon-to-be husband, and took his hand.

"Takashi, nine years ago you captured my heart by being exactly who you are. The sweetest, most loving, compassionate, and sensitive person I have ever known. You have been my very best friend through the good and the bad. You have been the reason that I smile and you have given comfort beyond measure when I have cried. You have shown me how to love with passion, purity, and unconditional acceptance. I'm not sure a lifetime is long enough to return all you have given to me, but I promise the rest of my days I'll spend by your side. To laugh with you and cry with you, to believe in you and support you. In poverty I promise to do everything to make our love rich, and in wealth to never let our love grow poor. Together we are better than we could ever hope to be alone, and today I give you my love, my trust, and my fidelity forever. This ring I give you shows the world that I am yours and you are mine," Haruhi promised, sliding the ring onto his finger, he smiled warmly down at her.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Haruhi grasped Takashi's suit jacket and pulled him down, planting a firm and loving kiss onto his lips. Two people, most likely the twins, catcalled causing a blush to stain her cheeks. He chuckled when he pulled away. "Or you may now kiss the groom," the priest chuckled.

Takashi offered his arm and she gladly took it as the guests tossed flower petals and rice towards the couple as they walked down the aisle. Haruhi could hear her father and Tamaki both bawling loudly, almost as if they were competing against each other, as Takashi helped her into the limo. She waved at them before he climbed in and shut the door, the silence was only cut by the muffled cheers of their friends and family. Takashi took her hand and kissed it gently. She smiled graciously up and him, her hand reaching up and touching the faint scar above his eye.

"It's been two years," she murmured smiling at him, "I wonder if people would think we went too fast?"

"We're getting old," Takashi commented, looking down at her, "If I didn't marry you now, we might have been too old to consummate our marriage."

Haruhi let out a laugh and let her fingers trail down the side of his face and rest on his chin. "You're thirty two now," Haruhi commented with a sigh, "Maybe I shouldn't have broken up with you, maybe we could've been married when you were twenty six?" He stared at her intently, the look he only gave her when they were alone. Dropping his impassive looking and showing her exactly how he felt. He leaned forwards and kissed her cheek. "Would we have changed?" she asked curiously, as he leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. He was silent for the longest time before he shook his head.

"I love you more than I ever thought possible," he whispered quietly, the words he spoke for her only. "I do not wish these events happened, but they made us stronger and wiser. They brought us closer than before."

Haruhi tilted her head slightly and brushed her lips against his, a smirk gracing her lips. "Speaking about getting old, when are you going to get me pregnant?" she asked, causing him to become flustered and red at the same time the door opened to allow them to be greeted by their parents. Ranka gave Takashi a look as he climbed out, face still tinted red as he helped Haruhi out. She kissed his cheek. "I'm kidding, we'll work on that later."

He stared after her as Kaoru, Mei and Ranka ushered her into the house to change into her reception dress. Kimiko and Akira stood alone with their son. The man turned to him and rose an eyebrow, then clapped his son on the shoulder with a slight smile. "Took you long enough to marry her," Kimiko sighed, "Nine years? You could've been married and had children by now!" she shook her head before looping her arm in her husbands, "Darling, do you remember that time Takashi was forced into woman's clothes by Mitsukuni-kun? I think I still have pictures," she spoke to her husband as he led her instead. "I'll have to show Haru-chan once they get back from their honeymoon."

Takashi stared after his mother, slightly scared at what the woman would show his wife. He muttered, "This week trip will become a month."

* * *

A/N: Hey you guys! This is the second last chapter, there will be an epilogue set a couple years after this. Then this story is over! Sometimes, I just wanted to give up and throw my laptop in the air because of this story *laughs* I wanted them to get together so long ago! Especially since this story wasn't suppose to extend past three chapters, which they met back at the first reunion and then have a little fight and makeup and get together. I'm glad I extended it, more character development and I got to have Kyouya/Kaoru pairing~!

I'll be doing a thank-you to the reviewers in the next chapter, and if you have anything that wasn't clear to you, ask me! I'll pop a few questions at the end to answer!


	30. Epilogue

Takashi grumbled something that Haruhi would've hit him for saying. He rubbed his neck, staring at the state of their house. Their son's homework was splayed on the coffee table, said son was curled up beside Asami, who was sleeping as soundly as her father did. Shoes were haphazardly kicked off, denting the walls and scuffs. He saw their stuff dumped beside the door. He walked into the kitchen and saw late night snack dishes piled up by the sink, some snack boxes on the counter, and Ryou raiding their fridge. Takashi paused, and moved over, closing the fridge door. The boy froze, looking up at him and laughing. Rubbing his blonde hair. "Ah, Mori-ojisan"

"It's six," Takashi lifted his wrist where his watch was. "Why are you here?"

"Dad sent me here early to help Haruhi" Ryou saw something behind Takashi and immediately started towards it. Takashi put his arm out and caught the boy. Ryou shrunk in Takashi's grip. The young boy was always formal when referring to the larger man, but when it came to Haruhi he was about as informal as it could get.

"Papa?" Yuzuki, his eldest daughter, mumbled, walking past them and stretching. Her dark hair was long, and she resembled her father more than her mother. However, she had a mix of their personalities, and most thought that was a dangerous combination.

"It's six," Takashi replied, lifting Ryou up and depositing him on a chair in the living room. Ryou went to shout for Yuzuki but Takashi put a finger to his lips and pointed towards Asami and Kouki. Ryou let out a sound that resembled 'meep' and shrunk in the chair. Both of the sleeping children had a tendency to be _very_ crabby when they woke up.

After he got the Host King's son to settle down, he entered the kitchen again and saw his daughter making breakfast. He quickly noted it looked like she was making enough food to serve a mansion full of people. Without question, he started the coffee pot and began cleaning the dishes. If Haruhi saw the mess she wouldn't be very happy, and he didn't like stressing her out. There was a shout in the living room. Yuzuki flinched and looked at her father, her grey eyes sparkling with interest, "Momma's awake then?"

There was a terrified squeak and then Ryou fled into the kitchen, grabbing onto Yuzuki and pulling her away from the stove and hiding behind her. Asami stormed into the kitchen, glaring at Ryou. Kouki entered a few minutes later dragging his mother, who yawned, behind him and laughed, "Ne, Ki-chan, I think Ryou-chan is trying to kiss Yuz-chan," Asami spoke, causing Kouki to glare at the boy. Takashi quickly intervened, waving his children and their friends back into the living room. He let out a sigh and felt arm wrap around his waist.

He looked down and saw his wife, "Morning, Takashi," she murmured, resting her cheek against his chest before turning and continuing the meal her daughter was making. "I thought I told Kouki to clean up his mess before I woke up this morning," she spoke loud enough that the kids heard. Ryou let out another meep and they heard the rushing of their kids cleaning.

"How can you do that?" Takashi asked, standing beside his wife and helping her make food. Slightly put off that their children would listen to her and not him.

"Absent threats mostly, and you're the softy," she poked him in the stomach. He smiled and kissed her forehead. She smiled back at him, making sure the food wouldn't burn and pulled him in for a proper kiss. Their son entered and then backed out. Not making a scene about it like Ryou would if he saw the kiss. When the door bell rang, they broke apart and went back to cooking, letting their children answer it.

"Kaa-san!" Ryou shouted happily. Haruhi paused, spoon midway to her mouth to taste the breakfast. She heard a protesting noise, and then laughed.

"Haruhi, what is Ryou doing here?" Kaoru called, popping his head into the kitchen, "You never let anyone's children stay the night unless it's Mitsukuni's kids."

"I found him raiding the fridge," Takashi replied, stepping away and shaking hands with Kaoru before heading out to see Kyouya. Whom he shook hands and looked at Ryou who was staring up at Kyouya with a pout from a corner.

"Like father like son," Kyouya murmured, adjusting his glasses, he turned towards the other children and nodded. His way of saying hello. Yuzuki jumped up and walked over to him.

"Ne, Kyouya-ojisan," she eyed him closely before opening her arms, asking for a hug. A grin on her face. Takashi eyed his daughter with a slight confused look on his face. Kyouya looked the girl up and down and shook his head. Adjusting his glasses. "Hug," she said simply, walking closer. Kyouya stepped to the side.

"Kaoru, how long are we going to be here?" Kyouya asked with a sigh as he continued to move away from the tall six year old. Yuzuki didn't drop her arms and turned towards her father. He opened his arms and accepted the hug from her, lifting her up and smiling slightly. She glared at Kyouya.

"At least someone in my family loves me," she pouted, hugging her father tightly.

Kyouya patted her on the head, "I'm not related to you."

"Ryou-chan seems to think otherwise," Yuzuki murmured, looking over at Ryou who was still in the corner. "So, Kaa-chan should give me a hug!"

"Stop harassing him, Yuzu, he doesn't like you," Kouki spoke up. Causing the two to bicker. Kyouya had disappeared when Takashi reprimanded the two. He could hear the laughter of the three adults in the kitchen, and sighed. They left him to take care of Ryou. Perfect. He hardly could cheer up the kids father.

Thankfully, before he could try, the door was thrown open and people basically poured into his house. His eye twitched slightly. Hikaru and his wife, with their child. Tamaki, his wife and two other children. Mitsukuni, Reiko and their youngest child. Most would think he would be used to people pooling into his house occasionally without warning, and without an invitation He wasn't. He liked the solidarity living twenty minutes outside the city gave him and his family. When the Hosts came over with their wives and children, his house became messy and full. Usually something ended up broken.

He looked down at his daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder and looking at her with a pointed look. "Did you invited them?"

Yuzuki turned towards Mitsukuni instead, "Hani-ojichan~!" she said cheerfully, wiggling away from her father and hugging the man tightly. "Papa is being mean," she frowned. Mitsukuni looked up at Takashi, crossing his arms. Takashi just sighed, patting his daughter on the head and attempting to flee the group but Haruhi grabbed his arm before he could hide upstairs.

"Not that I don't love you all," Haruhi spoke, turning towards the sixteen people in her living room, "Why are you here?"

The twins immediately and dramatically clung to each other, fake sobbing. "Haruhi doesn't love us anymore!" they cried, Hikaru's son looked at his father before rolling his eyes and talking to Mitsukuni's son. Tamaki jumped onto the coffee table, earning a glare from both Haruhi and Takashi which went noticed. Haruhi muttered something about just getting that one.

"We, the Hosts-"

"We're not hosts anymore, Tono," the twins spoke together, pointing at him, "Baka."

"We, the use to be Hosts, have come to spend the day with the Natural Wild!" he pointed towards the two standing by the stairs. "Our lovely children have joined us as well, so we can have a family reunion!"

"I'm not related to you," Kouki spoke bluntly, "In fact, out of everyone here, you're probably the only one who isn't technically part of this family."

"What?" Tamaki said, looking down at the Morinozuka boy with a shocked face. "How can you say that to your ojii-san!"

"Well, Yuzuki and I are Mama and Papa's children, Papa is related to Hani-ojichan, who is married to Reiko-obachan, and together they had Asami, and Ren. Kyouya-ojisan and Kaoru-ojisan are mine and Yuzuki's godparents, and Kaoru-ojisan is twin brothers with Hikaru-ojisan. You didn't give your children godparents, and no one made you their children's godparents," Kouki explained, counting off the people on his fingers. "So, all and all, we're all family, and you are the weird neighbour who comes to borrow sugar even though you have plenty."

The twins, and about half of the room busted up laughing at Kouki's blunt words. He was truly Haruhi's son. Takashi cracked a smile at this. Tamaki turned towards Haruhi, jumping over the chair and grabbing onto her arms. "Haruhi, control you son, he doesn't believe I'm your father!"

"I won't lie to my son," Haruhi replied bluntly, "He does have a point though," she tapped her chin and shrugged. Tamaki stumbled backwards and he slumped over the back of the chair. Whimpering to his wife. Haruhi took a deep breath shaking her head, "I'll have to talk to Takashi about it, but you could be our next child's godfather?"

"Next child?" Mitsukuni piped up, with a smile. "Are you guys planning to have another one."

"We haven't talked about it," Takashi murmured, eyeing his wife. Was there something she wasn't telling him? Haruhi smiled slightly as Tamaki went into theatrics about the fact that he would be their next child's godfather. It was when it clicked. Haruhi didn't bring up children unless she wanted one, like with the twins. She would've talked about having kids before then if she wanted one, and she wouldn't have said anything in front of all their friends unless they were certain.

Takashi looked down at Haruhi in shock, placing a hand on her stomach. She nodded with a big grin on her face. "You knocked me up again, jerk." Takashi immediately lifted her up and kissed her. Causing a bunch of 'ews' from the younger generation. He swung her around and hugged her tightly. Getting the attention of the adults.

"Haru-chan is pregnant!" Mitsukuni jumped up and down, holding his son. Reiko took the boy and gave her husband a pointed look, then turned towards Haruhi.

"I knew something was different about you," she commented, "Your aura is a pleasant colour."

Kouki walked over. "Mama, aren't you old?" he asked, earning a glare from his father. "Sorry!" he meeped, Haruhi just laughed and hugged her six year old son. Kissing him on the head. These two spend too much time around the twins, Takashi thought.

Kaoru clung onto Kyouya dramatically, "We better all run for the hills men!" he cried, pointing at Haruhi, "The Demon Queen is about to emerge again!"

Kyouya sighed, rolling his eyes at his boyfriends actions. The man stood up and walked over to Takashi patting him on the shoulder, "Congratulations are, once again, in order," Kyouya adjusted his glasses, "I suggest that the seven of us go out for dinner for this."

"What about our wives!" Tamaki said dramatically, waving towards Yua and grasping her as he would an old client and caressing her chin. She smiled up at him, effected slightly by his grace, but more amused by his actions.

"If you don't want to reminisce with our 'daughter' then you can stay home," Kyouya spoke up, crossing his arms and walking back over to Kaoru and putting his arm around the man's waist. "Considering we do not have any children, I think it's time for us to go."

"Why don't you just adopt?" Haruhi spoke, walking over to them.

"I do not particularly want a child," Kyouya replied, pushing up his glasses and eyeing the group of 3-10 year olds in the room. "There are enough children in my life already." Asami and Yuzuki gave him a look of partial sadness and irritation.

"I think that's a great idea, Haruhi!" Kaoru said, draping his arm over Kyouya's shoulders, "A little girl I think. Of course, Kyouya can't take of anything, so we'll have to get her around the age of five."

Kyouya gave Haruhi a look before being dragged out by Kaoru, "It would be fun to dress up a child that's actually my own!" he spoke happily as he waved to the others before shoving his boyfriend out the door.

Haruhi laughed and shook her head. Then without notice she was swept off into the tea room by Yua and Hinata, Reiko being dragged along with her. "Tamaki, darling, take the children and the boys into town!"

The door closed and the four men were left alone with the eight children. Takashi felt a sense of dread, but Mitsukuni skipped over, not caring that he was a thirty-eight year old man. "Ne, Takashi, can we get some cake?"

"Yay!" Asami and Ren cheered, the smaller boy on Kouki's back clapping. Asami hook her arm around Yuzuki's. "Yuz-chan, we get cake!"

"O-okay," she spoke as she was dragged towards the door. Tamaki's three children looked at their father, waiting for him to take charge like he normally did. Tamaki pointed towards the door.

"Let's go!" he shouted, and the eight kid's took to the door. Mitsukuni cheered and grabbed Hikaru's arm and dragged him and his four year old boy towards the door. Takashi slipped into the tea room where the four woman were sitting and motioned for his wife. She got up and walked over. He pulled her out and into the kitchen. He kissed her gently.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked quietly, his knuckles gently running over the flat plane of her stomach that would swell soon enough. She shook her head and rolled her eyes, he asked that question the last time she was pregnant.

"I did say I wanted to get pregnant twice," she laughed, taking his hand and kissing his knuckles before hugging him. "We just hit the jackpot with the first," another laugh, but muffled by his shirt. Takashi hugged her tightly with a smile.

"Cham seon-myeong-ha-ge da nama-i-nnabwah dan hanado ijeul suga eomnnabwah," he sang quietly, when she pulled away. Her fingers reached up and brushed from his scar to his chin, where he had been on a fence about growing a bread. She smiled as he brushed some of her hair from her shoulder.

"Korean?" she murmured, tilting her head slightly, "What did you say?"

"'It all remains so clearly, I can't forget any one of them'" he pulled her closer with a smile. Leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.

"Any one of what?" she asked, knowing that someone would come looking for him soon enough. She clung to each moment that he held her, feeling safe in his arms.

"Any moment I've ever spent with you," he whispered into her ear before pulling away, "I'll be back before dinner," he promised before taking her hand and guiding her back to the tea room and hurrying over to the door where Mitsukuni was calling for him.

* * *

A/N: I started it based on Would We Have Changed by Younha, and ended it with a line from the song. Of course, the actually story changed quite a bit from what it originally was suppose to be, but whatever!

FINI! Thank you all for reading this story! I appreciate it soooo much!

I would like to thank XxFairytailLuverxX mtnikolle, Inujuju712, Hita-chan, and PhantomhiveHost who have reviewed since nearly the beginning and have reviewed nearly every chapter. However, I really appreciate every single review I got, they always made my day!

I would also like to give a special thanks to mtnikolle for giving me a helpful review in deciding how this story should turn out (Sad versus Happy ending) *bows* I was stuck until I read that review and thought it over!

You are all awesome and I think you for reading my story till the end *bows*

I may take a brief hiatus so I can write some more chapters for a story I am working on, or I might just post it in a week or so and start cranking them out so I actually post it. Ah, we'll see.

Ja ne,

Chibi


End file.
